The STORM Trilogy
by SpacedOutAnna
Summary: A completed fic trilogy set after 'Traitor'... Lightning strikes only once in a lifetime, take your single chance at love. Jaina realizes something which leads her life down an entirely different path, with Kyp Durron right beside her.
1. Part One: LIGHTNING STRIKES

PART ONE of the STORM Trilogy: LIGHTNING STRIKES

by 'Spaced Out' Anna Bailie

  
  


Chapter 1

  
  


Jagged Fel had spent most of his life in space. In hyperspace - going from place to place, as he had travelled from the Unknown Regions to Ithor. In real space - in battles against the Yuuzhan Vong. He had always been comfortable in space - especially in hyperspace as it offered him time to think, cut off from the rest of the universe for a few hours. He used to not mind being alone. Now it was painful. Almost as painful as the time he spent with others - with Jaina.

If he was in real space, he would have been able to glance to his left and see her X-Wing. A few metres separating them physically, but a kilometres wide void between them in truth.

Maybe it was the time they spent killing the Vong, maybe it was their respective and vastly differing upbringings. But they had grown apart. Jag could even trace it back to the fall of Borleais as the start of all their problems. 

  
  


The gathering was subdued but in the tradition of pilots - the alcohol was lifting moods. So they had lost Borleais - so what? They were going to lose it eventually anyways. They had gotten out with relatively few losses - and an unknown Blackmoon 11 had trounced the odds when he took on half a flight of coralskippers.

Jag leaned against the bar, sipping some whiskey Wes had squirrelled away and produced for the party. Jaina in turn was next to him as she debated tactics with Sharr, sipping the same whiskey as Jag. 

In the dark, no one could tell that his hand rested in the small of her back. In the dark no one could see that she wasn't leaning against the bar - but leaning against him. In their secret relationship, it was these subtle intimacies which kept Jag going as he went through his days. 

" - I still think we're depending too much on the phantom missile trick." Sharr was asserting as Jaina rolled her eyes.

"It works doesn't it? And the Vong haven't figured out so I think it's a good trick. We keep coming up with new ones so I don't see -" Abruptly she cut off - her eyes taking on a far away look. Jag was about to ask her what was wrong when a smile blossomed onto her face and a pair of arms lifted her up and swung her around.

Kyp had her lifted a foot off the air and was spinning in a circle as he laughed. Jaina was laughing with him but tears were streaming down her face. She was saying something but Jag couldn't decipher any of it.

Only when Kyp had let her down could Jag properly hear her, even thought it was muffled into Kyp's tunic. "He's alive, he's alive, alive........"

"I'm so happy for you," Kyp told her fervently, squeezing her tightly. He caught Jag's questioning look and turned Jaina slightly to look at the others in the room.

She smiled, wiping tears off her cheeks. "I - Kyp and I - we just felt through the Force. Jacen's alive."

Sharr smiled widely, patting her on the arm. Jag felt like he had been stunned. But when Jaina looked up at him with her brandy eyes expectant, he managed a smile. The unfairness of the galaxy hit him like a stud bug. One of the things Jaina and he shared was the loss of siblings - and now one of her brothers was alive? 

"Congratulations."

She touched him on the arm, "Thanks Jag." She seemed to understand his feeling - probably through the Force. The idea of her knowing what he was thinking or feeling still made him slightly nervous.

Jaina brushed the last of her tears off her face. "I'm going to go contact my mother. Kyp - you coming?" Sharr had been lecturing Kyp on the impropriety of lifting a Goddess off the floor but his grin was unabashed.

"At once Goddess."

With that they left the bar, leaving Jag alone with his whiskey glass, which he quickly emptied.

  
  


The chrono in Jag's clawcraft was now counting down the seconds until he was to pull out of hyperspace, along with the rest of the Fleet. They were going to join the base that had been set up at Mon Calamari. Yet again the ocean bound planet was to be a supporter of a Rebellion.

The Millennium Falcon was docked in the same bay that Twin Suns was directed to and the Solos were waiting for Jaina when she jumped out of her X-Wing. Jag left her to the reunion and made his way to his quarters, not noticing Kyp watching him leave before he made his way to greet Han and Leia.

  
  


Bing.   
Bing.   
"Wha - ?"   
Bing.   
Bing.   
Jag roused only as the sound stopped. He rolled over in bed. He thought he had heard something suspiciously like the door, but...   
Whoosh.   
The door to his quarters swung open and light spilled in, highlighting Jaina's small, curvy form as she stood in the door.   
"Hey." It was all she said.   
Jag sat up partially. "Hey."   
She walked in and the door closed behind her, reducing the room to the half light Jag preferred to sleep in.   
"You kind of ran off once we landed." She wore a small half smile on her face as she sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.   
"Yeah, well, you wanted to see your parents."   
"You could have joined us. Kyp did."   
"Your parents know him - he's practially your brother." Jag pointed out, Jaina laughed.   
"I really don't think of Kyp as a brother." Jaina shook her head. "He's .... " A thoughtful smile graced her face which disappeared when she seemed to realize who she was talking to. "He's Kyp."   
"Yeah, well. I needed my rest."   
There was a long silence in the room - unlike the more comfortable silences Jag remembered sharing with Jaina.   
"I saw Shawnkyr leaving." Jaina said quietly.   
"She decided to go back before Borleais fell. We need to report to Nirauan - we've been out here a long time."   
Jaina looked down and picked at his coverlet. "Do you have to go back too?"   
"Not unless I want to."   
Jaina looked up at him. "Do you want to leave?"   
Jag couldn't tell what the look in her eyes meant. "I told you I wouldn't."   
"I won't hold you to it if you really want to leave - or need to." Jaina bit her lip.   
"Do you want me to stay?"   
Jaina nodded. "Of course. You're a great pilot."   
She didn't add anything to her statement. She didn't need to. Jagged got her message very clearly.

  
  


Jaina sat in the mess hall the next morning, alone, contemplating her cereal. Well, she was contemplating a number of things - her cereal just happened to be in front of her. The relationship between her and Jag was becoming more and more... difficult. She was beginning to think their entire relationship was taken up behind locked doors - the secrecy made it all the more exciting, but not very satisfying emotionally. Physically though.... Jaina couldn't complain but there was something inside of that wanted more. She had stayed last night, surrendered to his touches, hoping that maybe it would cut the tension between them - in all honesty she was looking for something to fill the awkward silences. 

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Kyp until he smacked his tray onto the table in front of her. She jumped and looked up into his grinning face.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning?" she asked dejectedly.

Kyp shrugged, looking the very image of a scoundrel with a bit of stubble in his dark tunic. A handsome scoundrel. "Why shouldn't I be cheerful? It's a beautiful day on Calamari!" He swept his hand to indicate the holoscreens showing the rising sun over the ocean.

Jaina shrugged and his expression sobered. "All didn't go well with Jag last night, I see."

It was sometimes irritating how well he knew her. Jaina sighed. "Yeah." She placed her chin on her hand and looked at him. "I just never expected it to be this hard."

"Life's hard, sweetheart." Kyp told her.

"I know that. But there's just so much between us.... Jag's still uncomfortable with the idea of the Force, that I can tell what he's thinking...." Jaina shook her head. "It was never like that for my parents - my dad got over it. He even learned to appreciate it."

"I think your father is a fair bit more.... flexible than our own dear Colonel Cardboard." Kyp reminded her. Jaina couldn't help but snicker.

Kyp smiled at her laughter. She was always beautiful, but when she laughed.... it nearly took his breath away. "Seriously though, did you really expect him to get used to it? He's raised Chiss...."

"But he's a Correllian-" Jaina started but Kyp shook his head.

"By blood maybe, but not in his head. He's used to the structured, way of the Imperials. The way that you flout at every possible possibility. I think he would be a lot more comfortable with you if you were more predictable." Kyp pointed out.

Jaina shook her head. "The Force isn't predictable. I'M not predictable."

"Exactly."

A thoughtful silence fell over the table as Kyp applied himself to his eggs and Jaina thought about what he had said. After taking a few half hearted bites of her cereal she pushed it away. She turned to look at one of the holoscreens looking over the horizon.

"Is the sex still good?" Kyp asked.

Jaina blushed a flaming red. "Kyp!!"

"What - ? It seems to me to be the only thing you two still share. If it is, it better be damn good." His logic was appalling reasonable.

Jaina dropped her eyes. "The scary thing is - you're right. It is the only left between us. And it's not like anything special - it's almost like a purely physical exercise. No emotion..." She let her voice drift off. 

"No love?" Kyp asked quietly.

Jaina shook her head.

"I think that for you to stay - it should be love." Kyp observed, moving around the table to sit next to her.

Jaina nodded, but couldn't find anything to say. She was suddenly very aware of how close Kyp was sitting.

"Sex is one thing - but making love is completely different." His voice was soft, but her blood pounded in her ears. "Has anyone ever made love to you Jaina?" At the lack of her answer, he leaned even closer to her, placing a hand on her leg, to whisper into her ear. "Then I think someone should definitely make love to you, even if just so show you."

She somehow managed to find her voice. "And just who would you suggest?" She looked up into his eyes, only a few inches away. She felt a spark jump between them as he carefully pulled a lock of hair off her face.

" I don't know, maybe - "

"Good morning." 

Jaina jumped back away from Kyp. Blushing, she turned in her seat to face Jag, standing in front of the table - tray in his hands. The look on his face was the same as always - but if looks could vaporise- Kyp would only be a heap of ashes. 

It took her a moment but she managed a "Morning."

Kyp slid away from her into the edge of his seat. "Morning, Fel." After being so close to him, the distance almost pained Jaina. 

She stood quickly - grabbing at her tray. "I - I have to go." She fled the mess hall, leaving the two men to stare at each other from opposite sides of the table.

  
  


A door had never seem quite so fascinating. Of course, as Jaina stood there staring at the grey durasteel - she was just looking for something to think about. Jag's door stood in front of her, only a few feet taller than her but it suddenly seemed very imposing. 

Mustering her courage she raised her hand to the bell. After opening it for herself the night before, she thought it would be a better idea to ring this time.

It was only a few moments before the door opened to reveal Jag, standing in the doorway looking down at her. She was very aware of the height he had over her. She was also very aware of the muscle shirt he wore, which clung tightly to his upper torso over black flight pants.

"Uh, hi." She managed.

"Hello." His face was impassive, lacking the emotion he had shown her before.

"Can I come in?" She had really hoped it wouldn't sound like the plea it was. Things very rarely went her way and this was no exception.

"Sure."

His quarters were a stark contrast to her own. While hers were larger they still seemed to be filled with mess. His were well ordered, everything put away or in neat piles. She suddenly wondered if his socks were arranged in order of colour. Kyp's mocking nickname of 'Colonel Cardboard' suddenly floated into her head. She had to repress a smile. And then realized the silence that had fallen over the room while she surveyed it.

"You needed something?" Jag's voice sounded harsh.

Jaina nodded, biting her lip. "I think - we should - talk, maybe."

"About what?"

"Us...?" Her voice sounded tinny to her ears.

Jagged scowled. "I'm not sure how much of an us there is to talk about, Jaina. Not when you and Durron are practically sitting in each other's laps in the mess."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Jag's voice seemed tired and Jaina wanted to comfort him, but something held her back.

"We were talking about you and me. About what we don't share..." Jaina's voice trailed as her eyes went to his well defined torso. "...What we do share?"

Jag stepped closer to her. His voice was husky in her ears. "And just what do we share?"

Jaina shook her head and sighed. "Not much." She looked up into his green eyes and knew what she had to do. 

So did he. "I think I'm going to go back to Niruan. I know you'll be short a pilot but... I think it'll be for the best."

She nodded. "I do too." Impulsively she reached up and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. His arms came reflexively around her waist and he squeezed her tightly. It felt good... but Jaina knew it wasn't right. They were doing the right thing. She pulled away and going up on her tiptoes, kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Jag."

He shook his head, smiling slightly - the smile she had thought of as hers, the smile she was letting go of. "Don't be."

She walked towards the door but stopped as the doors opened, looking over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Jag." And she walked out, leaving Jagged Fel behind her. Jaina Solo was beginning to get an idea of what was ahead of her.

  
  


The next morning, she stood and watched Jag's clawcraft taxi, moving away from the base. She stood behind a sheet of plexiglass, waving slightly as he glanced at her before turning his ship around and taking off, lifting above Calamari's rolling oceans.

She watched the ship as it sped off, moving at an angle into the atmosphere. Leaning her forehead against the glass she sighed a small sigh. She couldn't help but feel like one chapter of her life was ahead of her, the next...

There was a small cough behind her and she turned slowly to see Kyp hanging in the doorways, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Fel gone?"

She nodded. "Twin Suns is now lacking one Colonel Cardboard."

He quirked a smile. "We'll start looking for a replacement. In the meantime - what are you going to do?"

She turned slightly to look back over Calamari, and then back to look at him. "Oh I'll find something to do... maybe something new to experience. Wanna come?"

His smile grew and Kyp gently took one of her hands in his. "Sure."

  
  


Chapter 2

  
  


Fate was always changing - like the Sabaac cards as they were thrust onto the scrambler and then redrawn. Jaina kept her face impassive as she looked at her hand but inwardly cringed.

"How's your hand Jaya?" the player across the table asked with a smirk, running one hand through his newly shorn hair.

"Just fine thanks, Jasa." Jaina replied with a voice that would have sent a diabetic to the medward.

She had been overjoyed when Jacen had been reunited with the family a few days before, but as he sat there grinning at her she was beginning to regret not being an only child.

Making a decision, she dropped her cards onto the table. "I fold." 

Her father glanced at her, a trifle surprised. "You sure Princess?"

"Oh yeah," as she spoke Jaina scanned the crowd in the room and when her eye caught something she smiled slowly. "I just found something which should be much more... engrossing." Kyp was standing by the bar, sipping a glass of whiskey. Feeling her eyes upon him he turned to return her regard. Dressed in black flight pants, and a white shirt unlaced to show just a peek of dark chest hair, he looked roguishly handsome.

After following her gaze, both her brother and father frowned. Her aunt, whom Jaina had been sitting next to, merely raised one red gold eyebrow. While Kyp and Jaina weren't exactly dating and hadn't even kissed, they didn't bother to hide their mutual affection. Han had frankly preferred the Correlian Jag and her brother had never been President of Kyp's fan club. Jaina's mother was non commital on the whole idea, and Mara and Jaina had had an interesting conversation on 'opposites attract'.

Jaina had pondered this as she made her way through the groups of people towards him. Lando had decided to throw a party in honour of Jacen's return and most of the NR pilots and Jedi on Calamari had come out. She passed her mother, sitting with Luke. Both followed her path but neither seemed to make a comment.

Kyp eyes raked her as she approached, taking in the black dress she wore. It ended demurely just past her knees but the low neckline and the way it clung to her had earned her a dark look from her father when Jaina had arrived. Kyp's look was definitely appreciative.

"Goddess," was Kyp's greeting. He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips.

Jaina merely smiled. "What do I have to do around here for a mortal to get me a whiskey?"

"Look gorgeous. So since you do - it's right here." Kyp pulled an extra glass filled with the amber liquid from behind him.

"Lando always throws good parties." She commented, stepping closer to him to lean against the bar.

"Especially when he has a good reason to do so." Kyp looked down at her. "You look much happier now."

Jaina shrugged, a smile gracing her face. Kyp was again struck by her beauty. "Of course I am. I have my brother back, the war is finally turning our way..." Her voice drifted off as she ran a finger down Kyp's exposed fore arm. "And of course for other reasons...."

"Care to share them?" He captured her roving hand in his, lacing their figures together. He pretended not to feel the spark that raced through him. Next to him Jaina shivered slightly.

She smiled coyly. "Maybe later."

  
  


Mara sighed as Jacen looked over his shoulder for what seemed the thousandth time. "Jacen - if you're not going to concentrate on the game, maybe you should fold. You're not being much an opponent for your father or I." True enough, both she and Han had small stacks of ships in front of them while Jacen's was slowly shrinking.

Jacen scowled. "I know - but..."

"Do you consider yourself to be an adult?" Mara asked, taking a sip of Elba water.

"Yeah - "

"If you're an adult, so is your sister. Let her make her own decisions." Mara graced Han with a look as he chuckled. "And the same goes for you, Solo."

"Hey - I'm her father. I'm entitled to be overprotective. I still don't know why she dropped the Fel kid." Han shook his head.

"I don't think they really fit. Different priorities - besides, he was always going to go back to Niruan." Wedge spoke up from Jaina's vacated seat as he rearranged his cards. He shook his head, "As much as I wouldn't have minded having your daughter for a niece, Han, they weren't really working for a while."

Mara nodded. "And from the way she's looking at Kyp now - I think they fit very well together."

"He's 16 years older than her!" Jacen protested.

"Your parents were almost the same number apart." Mara pointed out.

Jacen looked to his father for support but Han had a thoughtful look on his face, as he watched Kyp lead Jaina out onto the dance floor. The couple came together and started swaying to the music, Jaina's hand on Kyp's shoulder and their other hands laced. His arm was around her waist. They seemed almost perfectly in sync as Kyp murmured something into her ear. Jaina laughed, a silvery sound and Han smiled sadly. He realized that his daughter was no longer his.

  
  


Their fingers still intertwined, Kyp walked Jaina towards her quarters. A silence had fallen over them - their usual flirtations quieted by a thoughtful mood. The corridors were deserted - Jaina's suite being the only one occupied nearby.

Jaina stopped at her door and turned to face Kyp. "Thanks for the whiskey. And the dance."

"My pleasure." Kyp's voice seemed low to her ears as he pulled a lock of hair behind her ear, his hand them falling to the curve of her throat. She tilted her head so that it cupped her cheek.

With agonizing slowness he lowered his lips towards hers. Jaina felt her heart thump in her chest, and then realized she could hear his as well. Or could she? The question left her mind as his lips brushed across hers.

Lightning crashed. The kiss intensified quickly as Jaina threw her arms around his neck to draw him closer and his arms tightened around her waist. It was unlike anything Jaina had ever felt. She had always, with Jag or Zekk, felt that something was missing - that something wasn't right. The sparks between her and Kyp as they kissed was what she had missed. Her lips felt like they were on fire, as the kiss deepened she moaned. She heard Kyp groan in turn as one of his hands roamed her back.

And as the kiss had intensified quickly, it slowly became more gentle. The kiss began to separate, until Kyp brushed her lips one last time and then pulled away.

Jaina had never looked more beautiful to him. Her dark eyes dilated and her lips slightly bruised, she really was a Goddess.

She broke the silence first. "Wow..."

Kyp grinned. "Yeah."

"If I knew it would be like that I would have kissed you a long time ago."

Kyp rested his forehead against hers. "But maybe anticipation made it all the better."

Jaina smiled. "Maybe." She kissed him again and sighed when she pulled back. There was a long silence. 

Kyp pulled slightly away from her. "It's late, I should probably let you get to bed."

"You could come with me." Jaina's voice was pleading and low, and it sent shivers down Kyp's spine. 

It was the hardest thing he ever did, but Kyp shook his head. "I don't think so. Not tonight."

"Why not?" Jaina asked, but with a conciliatory smile on her face.

Kyp pressed a kiss to her neck and then whispered into her ear, "Anticipation."

  
  


Kyp was dreaming, a peaceful dream free of the guilt and stress of a vision. He saw himself on a beach, with a beautiful sun setting over the water. He turned to see Jaina walking towards him through the surf, wearing a diaphanous white dress, the hem becoming translucent in the water. She smiled at him and stopped, extending one arm towards him and beckoned to him. He willing went to her and drew her into his arms. A suggestive grin crossed over her face and she leaned up on her toes to whisper in a sultry voice...

"ALL PILOTS SCRAMBLE. REPEAT, SCRAMBLE. INCOMING VONG. THIS IS NOT A DRILL...."

Kyp shot up in bed as alarm klaxons rocked the base, tearing him out of his dream. Swearing, he rolled out of the bed, pulling on a flightsuit as he did. Still doing up the zipper he raced into the hall to join the groups of pilots racing towards the launch bays. He got to the Twin Suns bay and climbed the ladder into his X-Wing. He could see Jaina already in her X-Wing, a few metres away. On his other sire, Jacen was climbing into the X-Wing which had been loaned him. While Jaina's twin didn't come close to rivalling her in skill, he was still an exceptional pilot. He was now Twin Suns 3, while Kyp had been promoted to Suns 2. 

"Twins Suns, call it in," came Jaina's voice over the comm.

Kyp grinned and then toggled his own comm, "Twins 2, awaiting your every command, Goddess."

Jaina grinned at him through their cockpits, "Good to know, Two."

Jacen's call sounded a trifle put out but the rest of the Squadron called in quickly, ignoring Kyp's comment as usual. Then, as one, they lifted off to face the Vong that were darkening the sky over Calamari.

  
  


The Battle of Calamari was to be recorded in history books as a resounding success for the New Republic : as a turning point in the war. Hours later, Kyp whooped as he jumped out of his X-Wing onto the bay floor.

Other pilots were yelling out their enthusiasm. Piggy had Jacen in a tight embrace, lifting the startled Jedi a near foot off the floor. Kyp grinned and looked around for Jaina's ship. Hers was just settling to the floor and he pushed his way through the crowd to reach it as the canopy was opening.

Jaina saw him and grinned, jumping out of the cockpit into his arms. He swung her around, laughing as she giggled. Her arms were tight around his neck and he relished the feel of her in his arms. There had been a few close calls during the battle and knowing she was safe filled a part of him which had been hollow when they were battling. He stopped spinning and let her slide down to the floor, then lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss was just as electric as the one they had previously shared and Kyp lost awareness of everything around him. The only thing in the universe was Jaina, the feel of her lips, the smell of her hair, the sound of her heartbeat. His heartbeat almost seemed to synchronize with hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she accepted it eagerly.

Then the cheering started. Startled, he almost jumped away as he realized the entire focus of the hangar was upon the two of them and the pilots were cheering for them. Everyone but Jacen, that is. As Jaina pulled away she caught the look of her twin before he turned on his heel.

She looked up at Kyp and he smiled at her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Go. You need to work this out with him," he said and then his voice dropped to a lower level," because I am not letting go of you, for a long time." He released her to make her way through the crowd.

She easily followed her twin, breaking into a sprint to go through the spiraling corridors. She spotted him as he entered his quarters, the doors whooshing open. She ran and managed to get her hand into the door before it closed. 

"Jacen. We need to talk about this."

"About what? The fact that you're throwing yourself at a mass murderer who only wants you for your body?" Her twin's voice was bitter.

The words hit Jaina like a punch to the gut. "He's not like that! You have no idea what you're talking about. He's not only interested in me for my body - there's a lot between us."

"Maybe I don't know what I'm talking about. I just get back and my own sister is abandoning me for Kyp Durron and..."

Jaina cut him off. "Jacen - I'm not abandoning you!"

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing?"

"Falling in love!" The words slipped out before Jaina was even aware of them. She gasped - becoming aware of what she had said. Jacen seemed just as surprised.

"Love? Are you telling me you're in love with him?" He asked quietly.

"I - I don't know. Maybe." Jaina sighed. "I'm kind of confused right now."

"Tell me about it. I come back here - and so much has changed." Jacen looked out the window to the ocean and Jaina felt a pang of guilt.

"I can understand it must be hard... but not that much has really changed."

Jacen looked back at her, a lopsided smile on his face. "Oh really. I think not. Everything is different - Mom and Dad, you're a Goddess...."

Jaina shook her head. "Don't you go about calling me a goddess - it's bad enough with Kyp." She sat down next to him on the bed and took his hand in hers. "No matter what you think, Jasa, some things never change. I will always be your sister. Through battles, loves.... I am your sister."

Jacen took a deep shuddering breath. "You know what's the hardest thing to adjust to?"

"What?"

"Every time I turn around, every time I see a cool gadget - I expect Anakin to be there. Being back is really making it clear that he is really and truly gone." Jacen's voice cracked and he pulled her to him, in a tight embrace. Jaina's own eyes welled over and the two siblings held each other as they tried to work through the grief that only each other could understand. 

After a while Jaina pulled away, wiping her cheeks and smiling a little. "I never used to be a crier."

"Maybe it's love." Jacen suggested quietly.

She stared at him for a long moment and then gave him a long hug. "Thank you, Jasa." she whispered into his ear.

"As long as you're happy, Jaya, I'm happy. And if Kyp makes you happy..."

"He does," Jaina assured him. "You have no idea how happy he makes me."

"Then I'm okay with it. But I will be watching him!"

Jaina laughed. "C'mon - get dressed. We have a party to go to."

"How do you know there's a party?" Jacen asked.

"Please - we're pilots! What do you expect?" Jaina laughed. "I'll meet you there. I want to get changed." She had just the dress in mind. Kyp wouldn't know what hit him.

  
  


Kyp pulled on a his jacket, the long back silt going almost to this ankles. He thought he looked pretty good, with it over a dark silver shirt and black pants. He ran a hand through his still damp curls, trying to get them into some semblance of order. He had never worried about his appearance before - before Jaina's opinion of him mattered so much. And he knew that she didn't care about his clothes, but he still wanted to at least try to match her perfection.

The door rang and he stepped away from the mirror, "Come in, Jaina." He could sense her amusement and she stepped in.

And Kyp's jaw dropped. Jaina was wearing a clinging red halter dress. Two thin straps came together behind her neck and as she turned slightly to face him, he could see the dress was backless. He literally could not move as his eyes raked her, down her legs where the dress ended mid thigh. 

Jaina grinned. "You like?" She did a slow turn for him. 

It took him a few seconds but he managed to find his voice. "Oh.... I like." He stepped towards her and she slid into his arms, looking up at him with a mischievous look on her face. He lowered his face to kiss her softly on cheek and to whisper, "But I think I would like it better lying on your bedroom floor, sweetheart."

Jaina grinned up at him. "Later, dear, we have a party we should appear at."

"But why..." Kyp held her closer and she laughed.

"I think that if we don't show up, my father might just start blowing holes in doors looking for us."

Kyp pondered this for a moment and then sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am. And you should get used to me being right." Jaina's voice dropped and she slip her hands up his arms to join hands around his neck. "But there's nothing to say we can't spend a few hours at the party and then...." She whispered a suggestion into his ear and Kyp smiled.

"You got it, Goddess." He lowered his face to hers and captured a kiss from her. His lips ravaged hers and she moaned into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair as her tongue prodded at his lips for entry. The kiss deepened quickly and Jaina never wanted it to end... but then she quickly stepped away from him.

"Jaina!"

"What? I remember a certain Jedi Master telling me something about anticipation...." Jaina took Kyp hand in her own. "Come on."

The party was in full form when it arrived. A large, two tiered conference room had been converted into a bar and dance floor. Above, pilots danced while some stood at the bar was below. Jaina spotted most of her family around one round table and led Kyp towards them.

Her aunt Mara spotted them first, grinning at Jaina when she saw the dress she herself had given Jaina. Her father followed Mara's line of sight, taking a drink of whiskey and upon spotting his daughter nearly spit it out.

As Jaina and Kyp came within earshot, he jabbed a finger towards her. "Just what do you call that?"

Jaina shrugged, a small smile on her face. "A dress?"

"That is not a dress!!" Han spluttered.

"Kyp likes it."

"Oh I'm sure he does - where the hell did you get it!?"

Mara leaned back in her chair. "I gave it to her, Solo. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes!" 

Leia laid a hand on his arm, "Han.... calm down."

"Why should I?" He turned to his wife and realization dawned. "You knew about this!"

Leia nodded. "Of course. I think it's a beautiful dress."

"Yeah," Jacen chimed in. "You look great, Jaya."

"Doesn't she?" Kyp asked, sliding an arm around her waist. Jaina shivered slightly when his hand touched her bare lower back.

Han grumbled, but said nothing. 

Jaina moved around the table and kissed her father on the cheek. "Oh come on, Daddy."

Han sighed. "You look beautiful, Princess, but that dress..." He shook his head.

"I know." She moved away and grabbed at Kyp's hand. "Come on, let's dance." Han's eyes bugged out as they walked away and saw how much of her back the dress exposed. He flagged down a server droid.

"Another whiskey. Make it a double."

  
  


They had danced for hours, then spent time at the table with the rest of Jaina's family, so it was getting into the very early morning by the time Kyp walked with Jaina towards her suite. The turbolift ride up the levels had been chaste, but the anticipation was getting to be too much. There had been no question between them and his thumb caressed her hand as they neared the door. 

Jaina smiled up at him and unlocked the door, making sure he saw the code as he she did. But before she could take a step he scooped her up in his arms, carrying into her room.

"Kyp!" she said between peals of laughter, "What are you doing?"

He had made it into her bedroom and lay her down onto the bed before he answered. His hands snaked around her neck and untied the straps of her dress. He kissed her hungrily as she stripped the dress from her. He paused to look into her eyes deeply for a moment - to see the passion for him, and the emotion as well.

"Making love to you." He kissed her again.

It was a wholly new experience. In every kiss there was love, and every caress was one of worship. Jaina willingly surrendered to his teaching.

  
  


Afterwards, Kyp lay with his arms around Jaina, her back pressed against him. A feeling of peace had fallen over the room and Kyp pondered the path that had led him here. For as long as he could remember- his laugh had been full of pain and searching. Losing his parents, the Spice Mines, the Dark.... the pain of it all had sent him searching. Looking for something which he was sure of, which he would fight for. Something to love - someone to love him.

And he had found it. Lying in his arms, the woman whom he had met when she was barely a toddler, she was what he had been searching for. The thought of losing her... his arms tightened reflexively - as if he could protect her from those who wanted to harm her. He desperately wished he could. But they were in the middle of a war and it would be impossible. For now, he would just have to appreciate what he had - and make sure she knew he appreciated it.

"Kyp?" Her voice was breathy, but sated and content.

"Mm- hmm."

"What are you thinking about it? You seem so.... content. It suits you."

Kyp ran a hand down her side, smiling. "I am content. I was thinking about you."

She would have blushed, but there was no point in blushing when you were complimented by the man who had just made love to you. Twice. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I know." He stole a soft kiss from her lips and she sighed.

"Kyp?"

"Yeah."

Jaina thought she should be nervous - but somehow she wasn't. It was the truth. "I love you."

A look of joy radiated out of Kyp's eyes as he smiled at her. "I love you too."

This time, she stole a kiss from him. She shifted to be underneath him as she ran her hand through his hair, the other traveling down his back. The kiss deepened as his tongue explored her mouth and a primal groan radiated from him. When he pulled away she glanced around the room for a moment and suddenly smiled.

"You know - you were right."

"I was? How so?" He was intrigued.

"That dress does look better on the floor." She laughed and he grinned roguishly.

"Exactly. You look best wearing what you are right now."

"I'm not wearing anything!" She protested.

Kyp smiled, "You see my point." 

Jaina shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

"That's why you love me." Kyp replied, pulling her next to him and dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

Jaina sighed. "I suppose." She yawned.

Kyp glanced at the chrono and mirrored her sigh. "We better get some sleep. We have sims in only a few hours."

She snuggled in next to him and he pulled the cover over them.

"Good night," she murmured against his chest.

"'Night," he replied - closing his eyes and drifting off into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years.

  
  


"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!!!!" Jaina screamed, pushing Kyp towards the door.

"Only too happy to, sweetheart!" Kyp shot back.

"Don't you DARE call me sweetheart you sanctimonious cruel - "the rest of Jaina's words were cut off by the closing of the soundproof door. A fight over the hours Jaina put towards her job had turned ugly. Kyp fumed as he stalked along the corridor away from Jaina's quarters. It didn't hit him for a few minutes though, that he had nowhere to go. Three months ago, when he and Jaina had gotten together he had given up his own quarters to move in with her. It was nearly midnight, and he didn't know where he was going to sleep. 

He decided to head to the mess hall - get a late night snack and then decide what to do. He was surprised to see Jacen in the mess, slowly drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

Kyp grabbed himself a cup of the hot drink and plopped down in front of the younger man. "Hey."

Jacen looked up at him. "Let me guess - you pissed off my sister and she kicked you out."

Kyp's eyes narrowed. "How'd you know?"

"You could hear it all the way to my quarters." Jacen told him and Kyp sighed.

"Yeah well, maybe then someone'll volunteer their couch because right now I have nowhere to sleep."

"You can take mine," Jacen offered.

"Thanks." Kyp took a long drink of the chocolate and relaxed.

"What was it about? I couldn't hear that clearly."

Kyp looked down into the dark brown liquid. "I told her I thought she was spending too much time working and not enough time with me."

Jacen shook his head. "Bad move. Don't ever try to keep my sister from things which she sees as her 'duty'."

"You could have warned me."

"Why should I? I still haven't decided if I like you or not." Jacen leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"What do I need to do to convince you I'm not just playing with her?!"Kyp asked, exasperated. No matter what Jacen had told Jaina he still regarded Kyp with a great deal of suspicion. Even Han was better - even though he did not enjoy the idea of Kyp sleeping with his 'little girl'.

"Tell me you love her." 

"I love her." 

Jacen regarded him for a long moment then grimaced. "I don't believe you."

Kyp pushed away from the table quickly, toppling his chair over. "Shavit, Jacen! What do I have to tell you? How I lie awake next to her and wonder what the Sith she's doing with me? How sometimes when I'm around her I can't think straight? How her safety is my greatest concern day or night? Even the thought of losing her - or her being hurt, I can't breath? I [b]love[/b] her, dammit! And I would die for her in a second!!"

"You would?" The voice behind him was tremulous and slightly hoarse. He spun around to see Jaina standing in the doorway, her eyes red, her shirt rumpled and looking unbelievably beautiful.

"Yes," he replied huskily. "I would."

"I don't want you to die...." she told him shaking her head. "I would die without you. And... and...." Her voice broke and he wordlessly held open his arms. Jaina flew into them and Kyp closed his eyes as she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair.

"I'm sorry too... And I said those awful things!"

"I said some pretty awful things too, sweetheart." He pulled away gently from his chest, kissing the tears off her cheeks. "Forgiven?"

She smiled slightly. "Completely. Am I forgiven?"

"Of course," he leaned down and captured her lips gently. The kiss would have deepened if not for Jacen's quiet cough.

Jaina pulled away from Kyp and blushed. "Sorry Jasa."

Jacen smiled at her as she rested her head comfortable on Kyp's chest. " No problem. I'm actually gonna go get some sleep. Still need my couch, Kyp?"

Kyp smiled at him, then down at Jaina. "I don't think so."

Jacen went to leave but Kyp called after him. "Jacen? Thanks anyways."

Jacen turned slightly, "No problem, bro."

Kyp relaxed as Jacen left and then turned Jaina towards the door. "Come on, we should get to bed."

Jaina nodded placidly and followed him back to their quarters. But once they were inside the door she pulled his head down towards hers for a passionate kiss. Kyp responded reflexively, sliding his hands around her to cup her bottom, pulling Jaina closer.

Jaina broke away to nibble at his ear delicately. "Kyp?" she breathed.

"Mmm?" He responded as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Bond with me."

Kyp let go of her in shock. "What?"

She kissed him softly, cupping his face in her hand. Letting go, she looked him in the eyes resolutely. "I want you to bond with me."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And I want to feel you even when you're far away. And I need you."

Kyp blinked tears away from his eyes rapidly, taking her in. She was everything he had ever dreamed of - and she wanted him too. She wanted to feel him with her, she wanted a commitment deeper than marriage.

His silence unnerved her and Jaina shifted slightly, afraid she had ruined things. "Is that - are you okay? If you don't want to...."

He cut her off with a quick kiss, then rested his forehead on hers. "I'm completely okay. And I want to. Just I can't believe you want to do this with me. You could take your pick of any guy in the galaxy...."

Jaina smiled at him, running her hands through his curls. "I'm not in love with any guy in the galaxy. None of them would stand by me when I'm falling to the dark and pull me out, none of them would ever love me the way you do. I wouldn't feel safe or happy with anyone else."

Kyp kissed her again, long and slow. They didn't need anymore words. She led him backwards into their bedroom, still not breaking the kiss. They fell onto the bed together.

Slowly, Jaina let her shields and barriers drops as she felt Kyp do the same, and felt her clothing being stripped from her. When they were both mentally and physically nude, Kyp joined his mind to hers and Jaina nearly cried with joy

The sensation of their two minds come together as one... she saw all of his memories - the mines of Kessel, the dark days after Carida, his long struggle back to the light... The war and her entrance back into his life. She saw his amazement at her transformation from a gawky teenager to a woman, felt his love grow. Felt his pain as he saw her with Jag.

I'm sorry. She told him through the Force.

It doesn't matter, he told her the same way.

He was seeing Jaina's memories as well. The multiple kidnapings, the unhappiness as she longed for her parents when they were away - her adventures at the academy. Her anger at him after Sernpidal, her gratefulness for him after Hapes. Her feelings that Jag just wasn't right - and her love for Kyp.

Love was the overwhelming feeling. Both reveled in the love that flowed between them, even as they felt the other emotions it was love that they bathed in. Their minds were bound together - forever.

"I love you," Kyp murmured into her ear as she settled against him to sleep.

Jaina smiled. "I know. I love you too."

"I know." They both knew. And they both knew that nothing would ever be the same - and found overwhelming joy in the knowledge.

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, a pocket of peace in the war torn galaxy.

  
  


Chapter 3

  
  


Jaina awoke to the buzz of the alarm and she turned over in bed groaning. She cuddled into Kyp's front and he half-conciously put one arm around her while he swung out with the other to pick up the alarm and throw it across their bedroom. They were both exhausted and quite sure that they could get away with sleeping in this morning.

The day before the Republic had attacked the Inner planets in a four pronged attack. It had been a success and 10% of the Vong's territory had been reclaimed. The battle had been long, the Twin Suns fighting first at Bilbringi, then jumping to aid those at the border of the Hapes Consortium. So Jaina felt she deserved her rest, and she and Kyp fell back to sleep.

They got out of bed and sure enough there was a message from Wedge, giving them the next two days off. Kyp dressed more quickly than she and ducked out to the mess hall to fetch them breakfast. Jaina pulled on a comfy pair of black pants which she had appropriated from Kyp and a tight black tank top. She sat upon their couch and sifted through the pile of paperwork that was a constant on the table. She made piles of 'important' 'may be important' and 'stupid'. By the time Kyp got back she had cleared enough room on the table to lay breakfast upon. 

He had gotten her favourite breakfast - fresh fried eggs in the Alderaanian style with Corellian bacon, fruit, and a cup of hot chocolate. After nearly a year of being together, it was getting to be almost eerie how well they knew each other. She leaned forward eagerly but as she smelt the food a wave a of nausea fell over her. She pulled back, pressing a hand to her stomach and crinkling her nose. 

Kyp noticed and moved next to her. "Jai - ?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just felt a little sick for a second." Taking a few deep breaths she immediately felt better and she set upon her breakfast, but avoided the bacon.

Kyp watched her inhale her breakfast with an amused grin. "Hungry?"

Jaina sent a glare his direction and he obediently cowered. "I need my energy."

Kyp leaned back towards her. "For what do you think you need this energy?" He grinned at her crookedly and she returned to smile, putting one of her hands on his leg.

"Oh I can think of one or two things...." Jaina leaned in close to him, so that their lips were only a few inches apart. "Like swimming."

"Swimming?!"

"Of course. What else would I be thinking of?" she asked innocently, shifting away from him to pick up her cup.

Kyp shook his head and blew out a frustrated breath. 

  
  


Kyp waded through the crashing waves on the beach, letting the water mist his bathing suit. He was waiting for Jaina who was typically, running a few minutes late. An amused grin graced his face as he thought of Jaina. It had been what - 6 months, since they had bonded and she never failed to interest and captivate him. He turned as he felt her approach. Like now.

She stood upon the stairs leading down to the beach, hands on her hips. "Well?" she asked. "You like?"

"Oh.... I like." Kyp took in the gold bikini she wore with a fascinated expression on his face. The bottoms were partially covered by a black sarong but he could tell how long they made her legs look. "I really like."

"Nice grammar, Master Durron." She walked towards him, her footfalls silent in the soft sand.

"Does grammar really count when I'm complimenting the woman who I'm in love with?" Kyp asked, sliding his arms around her waist, running his hands over the smooth skin that was so exposed.

"Complimenting? I would call it... ogling." Jaina arched an eyebrow.

"Technicalities....." Kyp murmured as he pressed kisses upon her shoulders, across the bottom of her throat.

"Technicalities are important, dearest. I don't think you realize how important." Her voice took a lecturing tone, as she stepped out of his arms and started to run her hands across his well muscled chest, "Now what do you call this?"

"Torturing me," Kyp replied with gritted teeth.

"Technically, it's just me touching you. Now do you see the importance?" Jaina asked him.

"If I say yes will you let me kiss you?" He asked impatiently.

Jaina smiled, "Like you even had to ask." 

He grabbed her eagerly, actually lifting her off the ground and applied his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His tongue battled for supremacy with hers and a primal groan emerged from within his throat. This was perfection, what he lived for. Why he followed her into battle after battle. It was all so that they would have afternoons on sunny Calimari beaches where they could be alone in their love.

But, all of a sudden, Jaina started to lose her grip on his neck, "Kyp.....?" she asked breathily, her eyes taking on a far away quality. Before she went limp in his arms and his connection to her went dark. 

  
  


The Man swore, pulling his visor from his eyes. It wasn't supposed to happen that fast! He pulled out him commlink. "Ag - what the Sith happened? She just collapsed!"

"What? It shouldn't have kicked in for at least a few more hours..." Ag was panting as he ran towards the Man's position.

"You're telling me. Durron's taking her to the med centre - we have to intercept him."

"Got it."

  
  


Kyp ran through the corridors, Jaina lying in his arms. He had to get her to the med centre. As he turned the corner a man skidded to a stop in front of him, blaster in hand. It took less than a second for Kyp to spot the pin he wore on his coat, of two clasped hands. Peace Brigarder.

The man slowly raised the blaster, pointing at Kyp. "Drop her."

"What?! She needs medical attention!"

"She'll get it." The man smiled coldly, then gestured again with the blaster. "Drop her."

"The only you're getting her is prying her from my cold, dead hands." Kyp replied through gritted teeth.

"That's a little outside our orders, but it can be arranged." The voice was behind him and gave him no chance to exclaim before the numbness of a stun blast took over him.

When Kyp awoke he was sprawled on the cold floor of the corridor. Alone. Panicked he jumped to his feet, looking around. Jaina was gone. A wave of anger began to boil within him, of fear. They had taken Jaina and he was going to kill them!!

Others must have felt his anger as within a few moment Jacen came around the corner, worry on his face. 

"Kyp!" 

Kyp barely registered him, red was filming upon his vision. He turned on his feel and began to stalk towards he and Jaina's rooms. 

Jacen jogged behind him. "Kyp? What's wrong? Where's Jaina?!"

"Gone," Kyp growled. "Peacers took her - from my arms! I'm gonna find them and I'm gonna make them pay!"

Jacen imposed himself in front of the older Jedi Master. "I don't think I can let you do that, Kyp."

"Get OUT of my way!" With one sweep of the arm, Jacen was thrown against the wall. 

Kyp entered the quarters quickly, slamming doors in his path. He entered the bedroom and swung open the closet doors, grabbing his flightsuit. He pulled it on and zipped it up. He turned to leave but a flash of white caught his eye. He slowly slid the closet door open even further, to see that the flash of white was a long white dress of Jaina's. He reached out a shaking hand and stroked the silk, as soft as her skin. The red was replaced by tears and Kyp sank to the floor in front of the closet, hanging onto the hem of the dress. His shoulders shook with sobs. She was gone... gone.... 

A sound behind him. He spun his head to see Jacen standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Guilt washed over Kyp as he realized what he had done.

"Jace.... I'm sorry...." 

Jacen came over to stand above him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I understand."

"I went over to the dark there, didn't I?" Kyp asked quickly.

Jacen nodded quietly, "You opened yourself up to all the dark emotions."

"I just woke up, and she was gone and.... " Kyp lost his voice for a moment, the emotion washing over him once again. He was reminded of the words of a fictional hero, learning of his wife's death.

'To-morrow and to-morrow and tomorrow...'

Kyp couldn't imagine another minute without Jaina. 

Jacen squatted down. "If Peacers got her, we'll go find her. But I'm coming with you. And you have to plan first."

Kyp just nodded.

Jacen held out a hand and Kyp took it, standing slowly. 

Jacen sighed. "We'd better go tell the family."

  
  


Jaina woke up cold. For a moment she groused about Kyp stealing the covers again and reached back to grab the recalcitrant blanket and maybe poke Kyp in the stomach. There was no cover. With a start she sat up, and realized she had no idea where she was. She was alone in a dark cell, no longer wearing the bathing suit she remembered. She was lying on a flat bunk, with a chair at the foot of the bed, a small table next to it. 

She looked down at her clothes, frowning at the dark flight pants and white shirt she wore. She hadn't remembered wearing these clothes. The last thing she remembered was being on the beach, with Kyp. She reached out tentatively with the Force, but couldn't. There was no Force. She choked back a sob. She was alone - no way to contact her family, no idea of where she was.

The door slid open, and Jaina blinked into the light. A man stood in the doorway. 

"Poor Little Jedi.... All alone...." His tone was mocking.

"What am I doing here? Who are you?" Jaina demanded, standing. 

"Now now, little Jedi. I'll answer all your questions." The man clapped and soft lights came up in the room as the door closed. Jaina could see him clearly now. He was taller than her, with white hair tied into a ponytail, though he could not be more than 5 or 6 years older. He would have been handsome, were his eyes not so cold.

"So you want to know where you are, Jedi? You are on my ship, Peace's Run."

As he named his ship Jaina sucked in her breath. "Peacer."

"Of course. You want to know who I am? I am Jarel."

Jaina thought hard for a moment, then regarded him thoughtfully. "I think I've seen your name on a few Intelligence pieces."

"I am flattered that the New Republic thinks me so important as to find out my name." Jarel's smile was cruel. "I went through a great amount of difficulty in finding you, Jedi. Your boyfriend even gave my two mercenaries a time, until they shot him in the back."

Jaina's knees buckled as he told her this and she moaned. 

"With a stun gun of course." He smiled.

Jaina glared at him. 

His smile increased. "You know what else made getting you difficult? The drugs we gave you acted too quickly..."

"Drugs?"

"It is well known how popular hot chocolate is with your family, little girl. It was a simple matter to drop something in your cup before your little Master delivered it to you."

Jaina's mouth tightened and she sat down upon the edge of the bed. 

"We must find out why that was." Jarel moved to the door and knocked upon it. It opened to admit a woman of medium height with blond hair. She viewed Jaina with open hostility. "Manon here will examine you. It is still an experimental drug and we will have to see what went wrong." Jarel stepped into the door, but then turned to face Jaina. "We are now on our way to the Unknown border, so as not to be tracked, but I expect to arrive at our destination in approximately 3 weeks."

"What is our destination?" Jaina heard herself asked.

Jarel's voice seemed far away. "Why Coruscant of course. It will be quite the homecoming for you, little girl." He left her alone with Manon.

Manon plopped a bag on the floor, pulling out a diagnostic advice. "Put out your arm." She ordered harshly.

Jaina eyed her, but decided to comply. She was jabbed with the machine and began to watch it almost disinterestedly as it took a sample of her blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Jaina asked the woman quietly.

"The bounty on your head has been steadily growing, Jedi. We decided the coffers were getting a little bit low."

"No, I mean why are you doing this?"

Manon regarded her for a moment, then pulled the machine away. She was silent.

"What did I ever do to you - ?" Jaina began but was cut off.

"It wasn't what you did, girl, but your entire family. Maybe you weren't ever aware of this but life isn't always easy for people. But then I suppose you've never had to lift a finger in your life, or felt even the slightest bit of pain because you're a Solo," Manon turned her name into a sneer. "And you were so lucky with your special powers and all the money... Did you ever think that maybe not everyone was that lucky."

"I've known pain." Jaina said quietly.

"Oh yeah? Did you break a nail once?"

"I lost my younger brother."

There was a moment of silence. Manon grunted. "Yeah, well he deserved it. Just the way you do." Her machine beeped and the woman turned her attention to the results. Her brow furrowed. "Did you feel ill before you ate?"

Jaina thought for a moment. "I think so."

"Then I know why thee drug didn't work." The woman tossed a data pad onto Jaina's lap. "Maybe you aren't as lucky as I though. Congratulations - you're pregnant." She leaned her face close into Jaina's. "Maybe the Vong will wait for it to be born so you can watch them sacrifice it. How would you like to see that?" 

She left, but Jaina was frozen to the spot.

  
  


Leia dropped the couch. "What?" she half-whispered.

"She's gone, Leia," Kyp admitted. "I was taking her to the medbay - "

"Why?" Jacen interrupted.

"She'd fainted on the beach," Kyp told him.

Jacen's eyes narrowed. "That's not like Jaina."

"I'm well aware of that fact - so I was taking her and we come around a corner and there's a Peacer with a blaster. He distracted me until another one came up behind me and stunned me." Kyp was breathing heavily by the end of his explanation, because of the emotions it raised.

He turned at the sound of the armoire door opening and turned to see Han surveying the contents of it. It was filled with blasters. Little blasters, big blasters... it didn't matter, if it shot Han seemed to have it. Kyp didn't realize he was gaping at the weapon's supply until Han grimaced his direction, waving him over.

"I assume you do want to go rescue my baby girl?" The former General asked.

"Uh... yeah," Kyp replied.

"Take your pick. I'd take 3 or 4, just to be on the safe side."

"Han..." Leia's voice had more than a tone of warning in it.

"What?" Han turned back to Kyp. "You know, I've been building this collection ever since you two started dating. Y'see, that one was for if you broke her heart by cheating on her, that one was if you abandoned her, that one if you left her at the altar..."Han continued his description and Kyp renewed his personal vow to never cross Han Solo. 

The door swung open and Mara and Luke came through. Mara immediately rushed to Leia, expressing her condolences. Luke made his way over to Kyp.

"I couldn't help but feel your... outburst, Kyp." The Master leveled.

Kyp hung his head slightly, "I know. But... wouldn't you have felt if Mara or Ben was taken from your arms?"

"Of course I would, that's why I understand." Luke clapped Kyp on the shoulder. "I know that you've gotten past, or as much as any of us can, the dark side. And right now, getting Jaina back is all that's important."

Mara looked up and called over to them. "Hey Durron, got any ideas on how you're going to accomplish that?"

Durron turned to regard her. "I think I need to get into the organization, find her and then get her out. There's no way an offense would work."

Mara looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. "I agree. I'll check some of my old contacts - I might just have a spy who can get you in and vouch for you."

  
  


Jaina spent her time alone in her cell. She really had no idea how much time had passed, if they still had weeks to get to Coruscant, or if they would be dropping out of hyperspace soon. Shavit, she hoped it wasn't soon.

She spent her time meditating as best she could, and mulling over her unexpected pregnancy. She wished she could be happy about it, under any other circumstances she would be. Kyp would be so happy.... They had discussed children but had made no real decisions over them, based on the ongoing war. War wasn't even a huge impediment, Mara and Luke had managed with Ben. She smiled at the thought that Ben would have a playmate his age. Maybe two, based on the Skywalker genetic tendencies. 

Jaina desperately wanted to be able to touch her baby through the Force, to check on them, but she couldn't. She had asked how the Forceless bubble was maintained without any obvious ysalmari presence and Manon had coldly explained about a new gas they had developed. This group of Peacers seemed to be on the leading edge of many anti-Jedi drugs. Jaina shivered as she remembered Jarel's cold laugh as he had 'congratulated' her on her pregnancy. If you could congratulate someone with hatred in your eyes, eyes that were just waiting to see her blood spilled.

She couldn't help but dwell on the image Manon had placed in her head, of seeing her own child sacrificed by the Vong while waiting for her own sacrifice. Jaina nearly retched just thinking about it - it would be a million times worse than Anakin's death. 

So she sat, waiting until she was tired to sleep, or hungry when a meal would be pushed into her room by a small window on one wall. She sat, waiting for Kyp. 

  
  


Kyp Durron looked into the mirror and barely recognized himself. He had just added colour crawlers to his hair, turning it a dark auburn shade. His eyes now boasted colour contacts which made his eyes a rich brown which vividly reminded of him Jaina's eyes. He pressed his hands against the sink, hanging his head and breathed deeply, pushing those emotions back. If he started thinking about Jaina, he would find it very difficult to leave this 'fresher. Even here, there were reminders of her. A bottle of scented shampoo, a lost earring found on the floor - he preserved those touches in their place, as he tried to preserve her here. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "One minute, Jace!" Kyp growled.

The door slid open, revealing Mara Jade waiting for him in the doorjamb. "Were you planning on going on this mission shirtless, Kyp?" 

Kyp glanced down at his bare torso, still sheening from the moisture of the shower. "Why not?"

"I don't know how well you would be able to fit in with the other scum," she grinned slightly. 

Kyp picked up his shirt that had been hanging on the towel rack, pulling it over his head. "So do I pass muster?" he asked as he zipped it up to the neck.

Mara took a moment to look him up and down. If Jaina had looked at him like that he would have blushed, or swept her off to the closest flat surface. But she wasn't here. 

"You'll do." was Mara's non-committal approval.

"Gee, thanks." Kyp replied wryly.

"C'mon, kid, we have to get you on a hunk of junk to get to your rendezvous." He dutifully followed Mara out of the 'fresher, stooping in the bedroom to pick up his duffel. But while Mara continued into the sitting room he paused, taking a moment to commit the room to memory. The bed he and Jaina had shared, the clothes in piles on his side of the closet, the dresses neatly hung on her side. 

He made a silent vow to not return to this room until he carried Jaina into it. He turned on his heel and stalked after Mara. She was waiting for him in the corridor.

"Are you sure about doing this alone?" she asked him. 

"I'm sure." He didn't look at her.

"My contact if pretty reliable, but if not..." Her voice trailed off. Kyp realized with a start she almost thought of him as another nephew, and that she didn't want him to come to any harm. A far cry from the woman who couldn't stand him a few years ago. But then he was nowhere near the man she had despised.

He stopped, looking at her steadily. "I'll be fine. And I will bring her back.

Mara nodded steadily. "I know you will. Because if you don't I will hunt you down."

Kyp chuckled as they continued on their way.

It wasn't long until "May the Force be With you, Kyp." crackled over the comm. Master Skywalker was in the control tower, watching Kyp as he took off in a refurbished Correllian freighter. It was quite a bit smaller than the Falcon, only one bedroom, a smaller cockpit. But when it came to weapons, this baby was teeming. Kyp felt he could take on half the Vong fleet. Of course, that could have been the depression talking. 

He turned it around to glide up into the Calamari atmosphere, resolve in his mind. He piloted the Brandy Lust towards his destiny - Jaina.

  
  


Jarel tried to keep his expression in check as he stood before the villip. He knew his own end would communicate any twitch.

"We already have been delayed, I don't see why we can't take the risk of coming to Coruscant now." He protested as politely as he could.

The villip, the face of the Warrior in charge of dealing with the Brigade scowled. "You will do as you are told, human. The Republic is far too close to your planned course for our wishes, you cannot lose the Jeedai. Am I understood?"

As soon as Jarel had dutifully bowed his head, the villip reverted to it's natural state. Jarel swore, swinging his arm to knock a data padd off his desk. 

His second, Xen, looked towards his captain nervously. "Bad news?"

"The Republic's made headways towards the Central Core. Our commanders have decided it's too dangerous to go that way. They want us to swing to the Maw, then make our way back in."

"But - that'll add another 2 weeks to the trip!" Manon protested from behind him.

"I know!" Jarel growled.

"I am not comfortable with.... her on the ship. Force or not, pregnant or not, she's still dangerous." Manon told him.

Jarel breathed heavily. "We still have to wait for those men from Graig's cell to arrive. Maybe they'll reconsider."

He didn't need to hear Manon's derisive snort to know it was a very slim chance.

"Speaking of those men, their ship just dropped out of hyperspace." Xen reported from his station.

Manon checked the clock. "That's a little early." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was a little.... hot where they were. They were based on Mon Calamari." Jarel reminded her. He turned to Xen. "Tractor them in."

He made his way down to the bay, not waiting to see the Brandy Lust be pulled in.

Manon and he were waiting at the bottom of the ramp when the doors to the ship hissed open. Three men clumped down, the pilot of the ship loitering behind.

Durg Keli. Jalsin Hreek. Dayle Rempy. All seemed like solid, reliable men. He dismissed them off to find quarters as the pilot strolled down the ramp.

Jarel nodded at him. "Welcome to the Bounty. You come with good recs from some good commanders."

The pilot shrugged lopsidedly. "Just doing my job."

"I need another experienced officer on the ship, you up?" Jarel asked.

The man gave him a long steady look, then extended his hand. "Kipe Duro."

"Jarel." The two men shook and Jarel raised an eyebrow. "Duro?"

Kipe nodded, brushing back curly auburn hair with a casual hand. "It was where my wife was taken. I swore that I'd get my revenge on anyone who hurt her."

Jarel nodded. "I'm sure you'll get the opportunity with us."

The man flashed a predatory smile. "Oh I'm sure I will."

  
  


Chapter 4

  
  


Jarel led Kipe up to the cockpit, where Xen and Manon were overseeing the ship's engines. "We ready for the jump?" Jarel asked, pulling himself up the ladder into the area.

"In a few. Nav computer's still going over co-ordinates." Xen told him. As he saw Kipe follow Jarel up the ladder, he placed a cautionary hand on his blaster at his hip.

Jarel grinned. "Xen, Manon, this is Kipe. He's the officer who'll be helping us out." Kipe gave both a quick handshake, then stepped back to survey the diagnostics. 

Kipe shook his head. "This ship is in pretty bad shape."

Manon snorted. "Well you try to get repair parts when you're losing world's like it's nobody's business."

Did Jarel see Kipe grin? He dismissed the thought. 

Kipe shook his head. "True enough. I got lucky on Mon Cal, got some spare parts I had been needing. I can probably loan you some parts, if anything is compatible."

Jarel already could tell than Xen liked the men. Xen saw their ship as a wife and making her better would put his second in better spirits. 

Kipe turned to lean against the board. "Where we heading to?"

"The Maw."

Kipe raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We need to come at the Core from a different way, our route was a little too hot for the commanders. We do have precious cargo after all."

Kipe looked intrigued. "And just what would this precious cargo be?"

Manon smirked. "A Jedi Princess. A Solo, even."

Kipe's eyes narrowed and his voice was flat. "Really."

"You don't like the Solo's?" Manon asked mock innocently.

"I don't hold any particular love of them, no. They've sacrificed one too many worlds for my liking." Kipe looked nervous, probably at the idea of a Jedi Knight on board.

"Don't worry about it though. We're testing a new ysalmari gas on her, and she can't lift a thing with the Force. And you know Jedi when you cut them off from the Force, they lose spirit fast."

"I don't know. Seems to me Solos almost always pull through." Kipe sounded dubious. 

"Relax. Also, she knows we're holding all the cards. We have guard with stun blasters outside her door day and night."

Now the new man looked confused. "Stun?"

Manon laughed, a deep throaty, threatening, chuckle. "The Princess is carrying a little baby Jedi. She won't sacrifice her own child in a dumb escape attempt. We're fine."

Kipe swallowed slowly. "Pregnant?"

Jarel grinned. "Beautiful isn't it? We'll deliver her to the Vong, make a fortune, and never have to work another day. I bet we'll even get a pretty substantial bonus with the kid." He turned and pulled up the cam into her room, seeing her sitting cross legged on the cot, one hand pressed against her stomach. He motioned Kipe over, to look down at the captive woman. "We're looking at a fortune in that little brunette."

Jarel didn't see Kipe's knuckles turn white as he clutched the side of the screen, staring down at Jaina. 

  
  


Manon escorted 'Kipe' to his quarters not long after that. As the walked towards his bunk she raked his body with her eyes. Tall, handsome, well muscled, she would enjoy getting to know him. 

"Here's your bunk," she announced as they reached the door. "If you want any... company, I'm right down the hall. Don't hesitate."

Kipe didn't say anything just nodded at her and stepped in, the door closing quickly behind him.

Once he was inside, Kyp dropped to his knees with a groan. This mission was all of a sudden more dangerous - Jaina all of a sudden more precious to him than he could ever have imagined. Pregnant. It wasn't just Jaina - he had to get the baby out too. He didn't think either of them could survive if they lost the child. Even though he hadn't known before, any child of his and Jaina's was automatically his first priority. 

Jaina had looked so sad in the screen, so alone. He knew that she couldn't feel him yet he very cautiously reached out with the Force, down the few decks to where he knew she was being held. As he expected, he encountered a barrier of nothing. Sighing, Kyp pulled himself up from the floor. He had to plan how he was going to pull this off. There were now 2 lives at stake. 

  
  


Kyp sat in the cockpit of the ship, his boots propped up on the console as he watched the screen. Jaina was sleeping, her blankets half kicked off and one slim leg was half off the bed. He smiled slightly, she slept like a cat - and quite often stole the blankets. He missed sleeping with her in his arms, feeling her presence whenever he awoke. Watching her sleep was a poor substitute, but it settled him, seeing her. 

He heard the clangs as someone came up the ladder and he quickly flipped the screen back to diagnostics. Manon stepped up in front of him, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder, a grin that was definitely predatory on her face.

"Kipe, everything alright up here?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

He gave her an odd look. "Fine. Not a blip."

"I always find it boring up here, when I'm up here and there's nothing to do." She walked towards him, dragging a hand lazily on the console. "I thought I could keep you company."

"I enjoy having the time to think," Kyp assured her. She stopped in front of him, a small smile gracing her lips. He supposed she was attractive, with blond hair and brown eyes, but he knew how hardened she was. Besides, next to Jaina, no one stood a chance. 

"I distract you form thinking?" Her smile grew wider.

"I'd just prefer some alone time, thanks." 

Her smile turned to a frown. "Are you rejecting me?"

Kyp breathed deeply. "No... it's just that I still haven't recovered from my wife's capture. Besides, she might still be alive."

"You know it's doubtful. But..." Manon lowered herself into his lap and Kyp swallowed. "Couldn't I help you.... recover?"

Kyp picked her up and set her on the floor, looking down on her. "Maybe another time."

"Promise?" Manon asked archly.

"I never promise anything," Kyp replied. Especially to Peace Brigaders keeping my wife hostage, he thought to himself.

"Why don't I relieve you then," she suggested. "You should rest. You look exhausted."

Kyp nodded his assent and went to the ladder. 

Manon called after him quickly. "Could you go by the cell? Check the gas levels." 

Kyp paused on the ladder, "Sure."

Manon flashed a sultry smile. "Thanks."

Kyp didn't respond. He made his way to the under levels of the ship, to the outer vacuum seal of Jaina's cell. Inside, the ysalmari gas circulated. The guards didn't notice the difference, but Kyp wasn't quite ready to enter the room. He checked the levels - he knew that the gas had to be at 3 parts per million to be effective. The reading gave it at 4 parts. Quickly he lowered the levels to 2.5 and made his way to his own quarters. He thought he had a plan.

  
  


After a quick breakfast the next morning, Kyp headed to the cockpit. There, Manon and Jarel were quietly conferring over the diagnostics. 

Jarel glance dup upon hearing Kyp. "Kipe. Good. We might have a problem."

"What?" asked Kyp warily.

"Gas levels have dropped overnight, and it's going to take a while to get them back up." Manon told him. "What were the levels when you checked them last night?"

"3.8 approximately. But there were definitely variances just while I watched it." Kyp reported. The variances had been his own.

"Well, the lower levels could possibly let her feel the Force. We're going to have one of us inside her room until the levels are restored, just to make sure she doesn't try anything. I'll take the first shift - mind taking the second, Kipe?" Manon asked, smiling at him. "Or we could do it together - take both."

"I actually should try out some of those weights you have," Kyp avoided her gaze, flexing a muscle. 

Jarel gave Manon a hard look and she had the decency to look away after a second. "Maybe I'll join you - and I'll take third, 'Non."

Kyp stripped off his shirt when he started getting sweaty - he and Jarel had been lifting weights for nearly an hour. He noticed a punching bag in the corner and started to tape his knuckles.

Jarel came up behind him, leaning against the bag. "I have to apologize for Manon. She joined the Brigade because she thought it would be a romantic adventure, sticking it to it the NR. She found the adventure - and the danger, so she looks for romance in anything with two legs and something between them."

Kyp shrugged. "No big deal. But I'm still not..."

"Ready? I understand. When I lost my wife at Sernpidal..." Jarel's voice drifted.

Kyp looked at him with surprise. "You were at Sernpidal?"

Jarel nodded. "We had a restaurant. We were happy. We were even going to have a baby. And then - that one day, the moon...." his voice choked off. "I was away - doing a supplies run. She sent me a message - begging me to hurry - to save her. I blew out the hyperdrive, but I only got there to see the moon crash down. And to see the Millenium Falcon streak off, not a scratch on it. There were still people down there! And they left!!"

"From what I here, there was no way they could have gotten everyone off the planet - not enough ships." Kyp said quietly. "And they did leave someone behind."

Jarel shot him a glance. "Yeah - but Solo didn't leave his wife behind." He took a deep breath. "That's why I trust you, Kipe. You understand why I do this - why I have to do this. Manon, she's in it for the adventure, Xen's in it for his ship. The rest - it's all the money. Getting back at a government which they disliked for petty reasons. You and I - we're in it for revenge. And it's the only good reason."

Kyp looked down, ripping off a piece of tape. 

"I will help you avenge your wife. I swear that - I haven't had my chance, but if you get yours, I'm behind you." Jarel stood. He extended his hand and Kyp took it, clasping it firmly but inwardly was filled with uncertainty. 

His chrono beeped- warning him he had 15 minutes until he stood duty over Jaina.

"I have to go," he told Jarel.

Jarel nodded, and started to wrap his own hands. "Have fun with the Princess." He said it with a sneer, a complete turn around from his contemplative mood a few minutes before. Kyp only nodded before he exited, picking up his shirt on his way out. He went to his bunk, quickly showered and changed and found himself outside the vacuum door. He took a deep breath and stepped in.

Instantly, he felt as though a cloth had been placed over his head, muting his sense of the Force. But it was muted, not gone. He smiled slightly. He reached into the interior room with the Force and carefully turned off the camera. It going off while Manon was still on duty would not raise suspicion. 

He made small talk with the guards for a few minutes before the inner door slid open. Manon came through, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kyp asked.

"That - brat! Spoiled little Princess, I can't wait to see her blood spilled. Sits there, looking at me! - probably trying to read my mind. Just sits there, one hand on her stomach, and asks me questions. I nearly throttled her." Manon fumed.

"We won't get paid if you throttle her," Kyp jokingly reminded her. His stomach was in knots - he was so close to Jaina!

Manon settled her shoulders. "Yeah well, it was close." She glanced up at him, a smile lurking on her lips. "Why don't you come to my quarters after?"

Kyp pursed his lips in a way he thought looked hopeful. "We'll see."

"I'll be waiting." She turned and sauntered out of the room.

Kyp shook his head as he watched her leave, then turning to the door, squared his shoulders. He took a deep breath and stepped in.

Jaina looked up, only seeing his outline in the bright door. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hello Jaina." The door closed and there was a silence.

  
  


As Manon had left, Jaina had reclined slightly on the bed. She could feel the Force. She could feel Manon's presence- but more importantly she could feel her baby. She pressed a hand against her abdomen, drinking in their being. She furrowed her brow - something was different... she knew how Ben had felt in Mara, but the baby in her womb wasn't like that at all. It was like...

Her head snapped up as the door leading to her cell opened, and a man she hadn't met before stood in the door. He had dark red-brown hair and he looked down on her with no expression on his face. But he also felt familiar.....?

He spoke. "Hello Jaina." And the door closed.

His voice... Jaina was rooted to the bed, and felt as though she couldn't breath. 

A smile graced his face, "What - no good to see you too, Kyp? I mean it has been a few weeks, I would have expected - " He was cut off when she flung herself into his arms. She pressed her face against his chest, sobbing all her fear and pain and anxiety away. His arms were wrapped around her and she felt safe for the first time in nearly a month. He kissed the top of her head, whispering nothing into her ear.

Kyp breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. Her smell, how she felt in his arms, he had missed it all so much. Just feeling her in the Force was emotional. He ran a hand soothingly up and down her back, letting her expel all her emotions. He doubted she could really talk right now.

When Jaina's sniffles began to subside she slowly pushed herself away from him and looked up at his face.

"You're here." She said in almost wonderment.

"I'm here. To get you out of here." He told her, and slowly lowered his lips to hers. It was a short, but tender kiss as the two were reunited. Jaina pulled away first.

"I have something to tell you," she said slowly, licking her lips.

Kyp kissed her softly again, letting his hand travel down to rest upon her flat abdomen, "I know."

Jaina looked confused, "You know? About the - "

Kyp concentrated for a moment and then smiled at her, joy evident on his face. "About the babies you mean?"

Realization of his words hit Jaina and she stared at him, shocked. "Babies? As in.... more than one?" she asked in a small voice.

"That is what the plural of baby usually means," Kyp told her with a wide grin on his face. A mirroring one grew upon Jaina's face and he lifted her up, squeezing her tightly and kissing her passionately. 

  
  


In the cockpit, Manon sat at the control panel. She flipped the screen to the Jedi's cell and frowned when she saw only darkness. She stood, and began to make her way down to the cell.

  
  


Jaina sighed a contented sigh, leaning her head against Kyp's chest and reveling in the sound of his heartbeat. Her hand was over his on her abdomen, as the idea of twins sank into both of them. Even though she was in this cell, the Force not even completely clear to her - the peace she felt with Kyp was there. It was all she needed. 

Kyp was trailing kisses up her neck, each one soft and caressing. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation, turning slightly to capture his lips with hers. Her fingers wound into his curls as he drew her into his lap. The kiss was slow, but their minds were entangled, and Jaina didn't know whose thoughts were whose. It didn't matter. They had been separated for weeks - when they had not been separated for more than a few hours for almost 3 years. 

Kyp abruptly broke off the kiss. "Someone's coming." He set her quickly upon the bed and moved to the chair by the door, sitting just as Jaina felt a presence come to stand in front of the door.

Manon stepped in, looking around. She looked up into the corner of the ceiling, then down at Kyp. "The camera's not working."

Kyp stood, a quizzical looked on his face as he looked into the same corner. "It's not? For how long?"

Manon ignored Jaina and stood closer to Kyp, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Probably until a few minutes before we switched."

Jaina wasn't pleased with Manon touching Kyp - but she was even more uncomfortable with a camera in the cell. She hadn't known it was there.

Kyp reached up and seemed to stick his hand against the wall. He felt around for a moment and then grinned. "There."

Manon grinned back. "Good. Don't want this little Princess feeling lonely or something." Her tone was snide. Kyp chuckled. Jaina fumed.

Manon turned to make her way out, stopping to lay a hand against Kyp's bicep. "I'll be waiting later," she cooed.

She left and Kyp turned towards Jaina, who was sending him a glare that made Hoth seem temperate. 

"You know," he commented. "That camera doesn't pick up sound. So it just has to look like you're mad at me - yeah, kind of like that."

There was a long silence. He sighed, "It's nothing, Jai. I swear. You know that."

Jaina grimaced, looking away. "I know. That doesn't mean I don't want to tear out the hair out of her pretty blond head."

Kyp hid a grin behind his hand. "That's the Jaina I know and love." He stopped talking. So you want to know how I'm going to get you out of here or what?

Jaina feigned distaste for the camera, drawing up against the wall and looking away. It had better be soon.

Two days. We'll drop out of hyperspace near the Maw. 

Jaina jumped slightly. Do they know about Shelter?!!

Kyp shook his head slightly, looking as though he was examining a hydrospanner that had been in his pocket. I don't think so. But I'm going to take advantage of it being nearby. Here's how it's going to go down...

  
  


The Peace Brigader ship started to mysteriously malfunction over the next two days. Their sensor grid faltered, and parts of the ship went dark as there were odd power malfunctions. The environmental system fueling the concentration of the ysalmari gas continued to short out - preventing the officers from raising the concentration to suppress the Force completely. The shield generator flickered, leaving holes in the shields circling around the ship. But next to everything else, it didn't seem like a concern. They were parsecs from any other ship - who was going to take advantage of a few holes in the shields?

And then Kyp was ready.

  
  


Jarel leaned back in his chair as he pulled the ship out of hyperspace. Lines coalesced into distinct stars and you could see the edge of the Maw Cluster at the edge of the viewscreen. He turned towards Xen, whose head was bent over the diagnostic board.

"Well?" Jarel asked.

Xen sighed, running a hand through his grey hair. "Environmental's still off, the shields are still circling holes and I have power fluctuations on decks 6, 7 and 9." 

Jarel groaned. "How long to fix it all?"

"ALL of it?" Xen snorted. "Two weeks - maybe. More like four."

Jarel buried his head in his hands, "We don't have that kind of time."

Kipe entered the conversation as he came up the ladder. "Lights are out on deck 2."

Xen checked the board again. "Make that fluctuations on decks 2,3,6, 7, and 9."

Jarel hit his fist against the board. "I don't need this! We have to get the Jedi to Coruscant in two weeks! And after that...." he shivered as he thought what the Vong could do to him if he didn't deliver on time. Why couldn't he ship Risean potatoes - why did he have to carry Jedi!?

Kipe sat down in the chair next to the Engineering console. "Why don't we just cut down on any extraneous systems?"

Jarel rubbed his face tiredly. "Like what?"

Kipe brought up some screens, studying them. "Like.... shields around the shuttle bay - there's no one around, who's going to steal a shuttle? Lower the temperature a few degrees.... Why don't we stop circulating the ysalmari gas?"

Jarel furrowed his brow. "No. We can't risk it."

Kipe turned to look at him, "It hasn't been suppressing the Force for two days - and as long as we have guards on her at all times - we can cover it for a day or two. Cut the power to the monitor in her cell, with everything else you'll be saving a lot of power."

Jarel thought and finally sighed, "Do it."

Xen leaped down the ladder, going to get his repair crews into action. Jarel grabbed his mug of caf and took a big drink. He gave Kipe a long look. "I'll hold you responsible if something happens to the Jedi."

"Of course." Kipe gave him a look as well. "What? You don't trust me all of a sudden?"

Jarel shook his head. "Yes, I do trust you. It's just.... I don't think all of these malfunctions are accidents."

Kipe's eyes narrowed. "You think we have a saboteur on board."

Jarel nodded slowly. "I just have to find him. And kill him."

Kipe only nodded slowly in reply, returning his attention to the diagnostics. "The power fluctuations are lessening. I told you."

Jarel leaned over to look over the other man's shoulder. "Yeah. Okay." He winced as he saw another report. "But power's still down on Deck 6. Of course it has to be the one where the cell is."

Kipe shrugged. "It's not completely gone. They still have half-lighting."

Jarel shook his head. "I don't like it. I think you'd better go down there with Manon, make sure the Jedi doesn't make any kind of move."

Kipe smiled a little. Jarel was surprised - he hadn't thought the idea of spending time with Manon would appeal to him, but maybe something had changed. "Sure." Kipe agreed.

Jarel stood, looking him steadily in the eyes. "Be careful."

Kipe returned his steady gaze. "Oh I will." He turned and went down the ladder. 

As Kyp made his way down the decks he couldn't believe the good timing. Or the feeling of dread in his stomach.

  
  


Manon had sat in the cell for hours, watching the Jedi Princess lie about. She had lain on her bed, hands on her abdomen, probably 'talking' to her baby with some Jedi trick. For the last half hour she had braided one section of her long brown hair, then used the braid to secure the rest of her hair into a tail.

"Learn that from your mother?" Manon had sneered. 

The Jedi had fixed her with an inscrutable look. "Yes. It was an Alderaanian custom."

Manon had smiled at that, "Alderaan? I was always so glad that they destroyed that home of spoiled monarchs."

The Jedi's eyes had narrowed and Manon had laughed.

  
  


Kyp walked towards Jaina's cell, using Jedi calming techniques to sooth his worried mind. He usually wasn't like this before a battle - but the importance of getting Jaina and his children off this ship weighed heavily upon him. 

He entered the outer room, nodding in a friendly manner towards both guards. Then before they could react, he had punched one in the chin and spinning, connected with the back of the other guard's head with both fists. Both fell to the floor, unconscious for at least a few hours. Kyp stooped quickly to pick up their blasters and was standing to enter Jaina's cell when the door to it had flown open, and Manon had sailed out. Jaina stepped up to the door as the blond haired women cupped her nose.

"Bitch!" The Peace Brigader spat.

"Of the very highest caliber," Jaina agreed.

Kyp took the opportunity to toss her one of the blasters which she caught effortlessly. 

Manon had just noticed Kyp. "Kipe!" She gasped. "Thank the Gods you're here - she's - " She stopped abruptly as both Jedi turned their blasters towards her.

Manon sucked in a breath. "So you're the saboteur."

Kyp cocked his head. "I dunno about that. I think you have to be sincere in the first place to sabotage something." He turned to Jaina. "Ready to blow this joint?"

She grinned back at him and Kyp's heart leapt at the beautiful, confident and deadly woman in front of him. "So ready. But what'll we do about her?"

Manon had watched this exchange, slowly climbing to her feet. "You - you're a....Jedi."

Jaina looked at her with innocent eyes, cooing, "You figure fast for a blond."

Manon snarled and Kyp held out one hand mockingly. "Kyp Durron. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking this lovely lady who just happens to be carrying my children off this misbegotten ship of yours." He turned to Jaina. "Would you care for the honours, dearest?"

She smiled at him prettily. "Thank you darling." She turned her weapon upon Manon and stun blasted her. The blond fell to the floor. Jaina grinned at Kyp, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Kyp stepped closer to her, "You know what I've been wanting to do for a while?"

Jaina's smile was suggestive. "What?"

With one arm he pulled her against him and kissed her deeply, his tongue entering her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and melted.

He let go of her slightly, his hand now on her abdomen. "I love you. Marry me."

Jaina's grin grew, if that was possible. "Like you had to ask. I love you too." She kissed him this time, a kiss full of love, and Kyp could feel the twins reacting to their parent's emotions. If he and Jaina hadn't been standing on a hostile Peace Brigader ship at that moment, bodies scattered around them - it would have been a perfect moment.

It was Jaina who pulled away and she gazed at him steadily. "Now can we please get out of here?"

"Like you had to ask." Hefting his blaster, he kissed her quickly one last time. "Let's go." The slipped into the dim corridor.

  
  


Lights flickered as the couple crept down the corridor, hand in hand - each holding a blaster in the other hand. Kyp was had taken the more vulnerable rear position, scanning constantly. 

They reached a ladder to take them down the two levels to the shuttle bay where the Brandy Lust waited to carry them to Eclipse. 

Kyp jumped down to the next deck quickly, hitting the floor as he did to check for the presence of any Brigader nearby. This deck was fully lighted. After a minute, he motioned for Jaina to come down the ladder. She jumped down next to him and he glowered at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You should've gone down the ladder." He told her quickly.

"I'm pregnant not - " she was cut off by his placing a hand over her mouth.

She grimaced but continued mentally as they stepped silently down the corridor to the next ladder, looking from side to side. I'm pregnant not crippled.

Kyp was going to answer her until measured footsteps came down the corridor. He looked around and grabbed Jaina's hand - pulling her into a dark storage cavity.

He glanced slightly out of the cavity, seeing Xen making his way along, with two crew members behind him, carrying a large replacement part for what looked like the engines. He turned his gaze to Jaina next to him, glaring at him. He took her by the waist and kissed her roughly. He then moved his lips to next to her ear.

"In my mind - you're glass. And I am getting you off this Sith-forsaken ship. Swear to me that even if I go down you'll get off."

She looked at him with large, concerned eyes with no little fear. "Kyp..."

"Swear it, Jaina."

She took a deep breath. "I swear."

He squeezed her briefly, breathing in her scent - committing it to memory.

"Let's keep going." He moved on, hoping his misigivings upon what would meet them on the next deck were wrong.

  
  


Jarel had waited in the cockpit for nearly a half an hour - but when no word came from the cell he made his own way down. 

He stepped into what looked liked a massacre. The door to the cell was open, the guards sprawled next to it and Manon lying against the far wall of the outer cell. Quickly he stooped to each of the guards - but was surprised to find steady pulses in both. Why would they be left alive?

He moved to Manon, who also had a clear pulse. Looking around - he realized that the Jedi must be gone. But where was Kipe?

One of the guards, Gol groaned and Jarel stepped over to him.

Jarel shook the man. "Gol. Gol!!"

Gol opened his eyes, blinking at the light.

"What happened?" Jarel hissed.

"Kipe.... knocked m'out.... no time to even.... try t'hit 'm back..." the man mumbled slowly and Jarel rose, a look of fury on his face. 

Kipe had betrayed him. He had taken his hand, had listened to Jarel's words and now was going against him. And Kipe would pay.

Jarel fumed up to the cockpit, opening up a diagnostic screen. He wondered how much Kipe was being paid for this - to go against the Brigaders - the people who had taken him in! The Jedi Princess was rich - her parents probably doubled her bounty without even thinking about it.

Jarel had a special way of dealing with those who double crossed him. He left them, hung on a wall in a chamber slowly losing atmosphere. Sometimes he was nice and slit their wrists first. Sometimes. When he was feeling charitable. This would not be one of those occasions.

He searched for a female human life sign on board. Manon usually was the only female on board - there. One - with a male life sign, traveling towards deck 6. Where the shuttle bay was located. 

Jarel took the ladder at a leap. He would meet them there. 

  
  


The corridor to the shuttle bay was almost completely dark, and Jaina clutched at Kyp's hand as he led it towards it. Through their bond she could feel his apprehension and nervousness - the feeling that he couldn't shake that this would not end well. She gritted her teeth. It would end well. No matter what she had sworn to Kyp, she was not going to leave him behind. 

Kyp stopped all of a sudden, listening into the sounds of the ship. Hissing from the engines, voices muted by distance but raised with concern. Someone stepping slowly down the ladder....

Jarel. Kyp didn't need to see the man - couldn't, as the ladder was on the other side of the deck, but he knew who it was. He had come looking for Kyp a lot faster than the Jedi had expected. He knew where they were heading and the Peace Brigader had two blasters strapped to his belt, one set to stun and one set to kill. If he caught them - he would fire the stun first, killing the twins and incapacitating Jaina. 

In his mind, he instructed Jaina to stay silent as they slowly increased their speed. Jarel was heading to the shuttle bay, only a few hundred metres behind them. He might not know where exactly they were. It was their only advantage.

Jaina drew upon the Force to keep herself calm, to regulate her breathing and keep every step light even as they hurried. But her palm sweated and she shifted the blaster in her hand, trying to get a better grasp on it. She fumbled and dropped it. The sound of it striking the steel floor sounded loud, as the deck had been so silent before.

She felt Kyp's horror and he started to run, dragging her with him, not even giving her time to pick up the blaster. They raced towards the shuttle bay, but Jaina could feel someone behind them, chasing after them. Jarel was getting close. He knew this ship, could lope where they crept around corners.

The shuttle bay seemed dazzyingly bright to her eyes and Jaina blinked, letting her pupils adjust even as Kyp raced towards his shuttle. She was only a few steps behind and reached him as he tapped in the security code. There was a hum in response, and the ramp started to open but then it stopped.

"Shavit!" Kyp hissed, banging the mechanism with his fist. "Damned piece of crap!"

Jaina moved to the mechanism, reaching in with practised hands to try and convince it to continue cycling. She bit her lip as she felt a shorted out plug. She reached her hand back for a hydrospanner when a stun bolt blasted by her head.

She dropped to the floor, Kyp next to her. Neither had heard Jarel enter the bay. They had no way to get onto the ship. There was silence, broken by the rythym of Jarel's boots clanging against the bay deck. 

Get under the the ship, Kyp instructed her.

And leave you out here? Think again, Kyp. She shot back.

Then keep working on the mechanism! I'll cover you! 

And how would you do that? Jaina hissed at him mentally. 

Distraction.

Sorry love, but your Rodian Rumba isn't quite that good. We go out together, double team him - you go for his head, I'll go for the blaster. She could hear Kyp's mental rumblings but he did agree.

" Oh Jedi Princess?! Little lost Jedi Princess.... Come out, come out whereever you are - along with that traitor who's helping you off this ship." Jarel's tone was confident and Jaina tried to match his arrogance.

" A little busy right now, mind waiting five minutes? I'm fixing my hair..." Jaina slid on her stomach towards the end of the ship, to come at him from the back while Kyp was crawling closer to him.

" I'm sure it's fine - the Vong really aren't that picky. Your hair will look great when it attached to your dead body." Jarel sounded a great more impatient now.

Jaina waited for Kyp's cue and they both lept from underneath the ship. Jaina launched herself off the floor, landing as she placed a kick to Jarel's lower back. Kyp followed that with a blow to the knees. Jarel caught himself on the floor with his hands, lashing out witha side kick at Jaina's shin, catching her squarely. She turned her fall into a roll towards him, making a grab for the blaster in his left hand, as Kyp threw a punch at his skull. Jarel spun, using the blaster to hit Kyp in the shoulder, throwing him forwards. Jaina sprung up on her feet as Jarel was looking away, placing a kick to his sternum. She heard a satisfying crack! of a rib but he only stumbled back and raised his blaster. He didn't see Kyp behind him, kick his hand causing the Brigader to cry out and drop the blaster -which Jaina manipulated into her hands. Kyp snapped his own blaster to rest against Jarel's neck as Jaina pointed her own to his chest. But Jarel still had one blaster, pointed directly towards Jaina's midsection.

"Game over Jarel." Jaina hissed.

He chuckled. "You really think so, girl? I pull this trigger and you lose your precious Jedi baby. Your child's safety kept you cooped up before - will you really sacrifice it now?"

"I can pull a trigger half a second faster than you, Jarel. You even try and the Vong won't have to pay your salary this month. Or ever again." Jaina leaned back on her back foot, grounding herself. She cocked the Solo grin at the Peace Brigader.

"And if she doesn't manage it - I will." Kyp spoke into his ear.

Jarel turned his head slightly to look the man he knew as 'Kipe' in the eye. "You really want to throw away everything for this Jedi? You'll turn your back on your comrades, turn your back on the only just cause in the galaxy right now?"

Kyp shook his head. "Again and again. You should understand more than anyone Jarel." 

Jarel narrowed his eyes, not understanding. 

Kyp continued. "Let's just make this between us, Jarel. Leave the girl out of it. I betrayed you - you can do whatever you want to me."

Jarel smiled smugly. "Why not." His ship could always shoot her shuttle down later. There was a tracking mechanism on it. He was always careful.

Kyp motioned with his head towards Jaina. "Lower the ramp."

Jaina didn't move, her eyes locked on Jarel's blaster. He grinned at her. "Don't worry, Jedi. I'm a man of my word."

Moving slowly, Jaina went to the ramp and picking up a nearby hydrospanner she shocked the spark back into life. Humming the ramp lowered obediently this time.

"Go, Jaina." Kyp said softly.

The Jedi crossed to stand in front of the ramp, but turned on it's edge. "No." She said simply.

Jarel smirked. "Enjoy my hospitatily so much?"

Kyp growled deep in his throat. "Go."

Jaina just shook her head, her chocolate ponytail brushing against her shoulder. Jarel's blaster was still pointed at her.

Kyp took a step forwards, his blaster pressing into Jarel's neck. "You swore."

Jaina's eyes flashed rebelliously. "I lied. I'm not leaving this ship without you."

The two seemed to have forgotten about Jarel. 

"You are going to climb that Sith-forsaken ramp, and you're going to pilot that shipaway so fast - "

Jaina snorted. "You can't tell me what to do, Kyp. I'm - we're not leaving you." She placed a hand on her abdomen and realization dawned upon Jarel.

"She's your wife." he whispered slightly. Determination in his eyes, he raised his blaster and fired towards Jaina. Kyp screamed.

  
  


Jaina flipped as the bolt sailed under her and she landed in a crouch, her blaster pointed back towards Jarel. But it wasn't necessary.

Jarel was pinned under Kyp, who had just finished yanking his arms behind his back, probably pulling both out of their sockets.

"Kidnap her? I can let you live. Keep her locked up - I can deal with that. But when you break your word - firing towards my fiancee." Kyp yanked Jarel's arms again. "Then you're in trouble."

"Just a fiancee? So I suppose the child she's carrying is a bastard." Jarel hissed.

Kyp leaned down, speaking next to Jarel's ear. "The children she is carrying may not be born in wedlock but they will be born in love. And you say one more thing against them and you'll see what the Executionor of Carida can really do."

Jarel's face twisted. "Durron. You're Kyp Durron."

Kyp grinned, a twisted expression on his handsome face. "Nice to meet you. It'll be even nicer to kill you."

"Kyp." Jaina's voice was one of warning - of temperament. Kyp was skirting dangerously close to the Dark - and as he had cautioned her from it's clutches, it was her turn.

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, sweetheart. 'Hate is of the Dark Side' and all that." His face took on a wistful expression. "How about a kick? C'mon...."

"No kicking him when he's down. Stun him and let's leave." Jaina placed her hands on her hips.

Kyp turned to glare at her, and took his attention off Jarel. It was a mistake. The man propelled himself off the group, grabbing a hold of his blaster and spinning to push it into Kyp's chest. Kyp's only reaction was to press his blaster into the other man's side.

"We keep coming back to this," Kyp said through gritted teeth.

"That's the problem with you Jedi, this damned dark and light stuff leaves you open to make so many mistakes. I should teach you a lesson." Jarel would have continued if his comm hadn't beeped. He growled and Kyp grinned.

"Maybe Mommy's calling." The Jedi Master drawled.

Carefully, Jarel snapped it up. "What?!"

Xen's worried voice came over the connection. "The engines! The third power cell is completely fused - and it's leaking into the second!"

"I'm kind of busy right now - fix the damn thing." Jarel growled and Kyp pressed his blaster even more deeply into his side. On the ramp, Jaina cocked her blaster to kill.

"We can't! The ship's gonna blow! You have to get to an escape pod!" Xen sounded as those as he running - as the engineer most likely was.

Almost as if on cue, the lights dimmed in the shuttle bay and there was a groaning from deep inside the ship.

"Looks like we're going to have to cut this short, Durron." Jarel said.

Kyp shrugged. "I don't know. "

Jarel raised an eyebrow. "You'd sacrifice yourself, the Princess over there and the children she's carrying just to kill me?"

"No," Kyp shook his head. "Because she's getting on the ship right now. And once I kill you - I'll be right behind her in your little Y-Wing over there. " Kyp motioned with his head towards the other ship docked in the bay, which he happened to know Jarel treated like a child.

Jarel's lips curved into a tight smile. "You really think she'll go?"

The Brandy Lust shook into life and shot out of the shuttle bay. Jarel hadn't seen Jaina race up the ramp once the word of the engines had come. 

"She listens when it's important. Or she's listening to me once just to humour me. "Kyp shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. Now let's get down to what does." 

  
  


Jaina ran down the corridor to the engine room of the Brandy Lust. Kyp would be following her in only a few minutes and she needed to have the engines ready to get out of here. Any engine inconsistency when you were flying through the Maw Cluster was a sure death. She worked efficiently on the engines, raising them up to her usual standards. She barely noticed the passage of minutes until she felt a terrible tremor through the Force. 

She stopped what she was doing and turned on her heel - running towards the cockpit of the little ship. She reached it in time to the ship that had kept her captive for nearly a month explode.

She raised a hand to her mouth, disbelieving. Kyp.... Kyp was on that ship! She saw a number of escape pods charging away from the ship and she checked them... none of them held him. She didn't know where the Y-Wing that had been in the shuttle bay was. She couldn't feel him! He wasn't anywhere! It meant that he must have been... been.... on the ship. 

She sank slowly into the pilot's seat, a seat which held Kyp's scent and she broke down, sobs shaking her shoulders.

  
  


Jaina didn't know how long she had been sitting in the pilot's seat, releasing her grief when she heard the noise. She didn't register it at first, but as it came closer and closer she raised her head from her arms. It was footsteps. 

She had a pretty good idea of who it was. Jarel would have easily taken the Y-Wing in the hangar, docking with this ship. The man that had killed Kyp was on Kyp's ship - and she would make him pay for his trespassing - along with the death of the father of her children. She could feel her twin's sorrow along with her own. She would make Jarel pay for the pain he had caused her children, children which should still be innocent.

If she knew Kyp.... she felt along the underside of the ship and sure enough found a blaster, fully charged to kill. She hefted it and stared at it with dull eyes. She did not feel the Dark Side at this moment - the only thing she was aware of was justice. Jarel would pay.

The footsteps clanged closer and she crept to stand next to the cockpit, blaster at the ready. The sound stilled outside the door and she tensed. As the doors opened she spun on her heel, pointing the blaster into the taller man's face with a snarl.

Both were still for a moment before the man raised a hand to scratch at his head and sighed.

"Really, Princess, I expected a little more gratitude for rescuing you - or is this for something I forget I did?"

She stared at him openmouthed before she dropped the blaster and squealed as Kyp swept her into his arms. He squeezed her tightly as she threw her arms around his neck. He was alive....

"Of course I'm alive. I might not be for much longer if you keep squeezing my neck like that," his voice was muffled in her shirt.

Jaina pulled away slightly, smiling at him without a hint of remorse. Then she punched him in the arm. He nearly dropped her.

"Ow!"

"That was for letting me think you were dead," she told him sternly.

"Just because you couldn't sense me on an escape pod you assumed I was dead! It's not my fault you weren't aware of me through the bond. " He set her down on the ground.

She lowered her eyelids in response, looking the picture of apologetic, if not for the slight smile on her lips.

Kyp rolled his eyes. "Oh you know that's not fair - I can never resist that look."

"Look?" she asked innocently. He mock growled at her and she laughed. "Just kiss me Durron."

"Glad to," he murmured as he pulled her against him again and slowly, torturously lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was tender, but it held all of the pent up tension that they had both experienced in the last month. The kiss turned urgent and passionate. Jaina clawed at the fabric of his tunic and moaned.

As he freed her lips to kiss down her neck she gasped, desperately trying to regain reasonable thought. "Shouldn't - we maybe, get on our way? Y'know, there could be some other Brigaders on their way to rescue them."

Kyp stopped his ministrations abruptly. "You're right."

She smiled. "Of course I am."

He spared her a quick glare which she ignored and moved quickly to the pilot's seat. She looked over his shoulder as he set in a course for Mon Calamari. Within a minute or two he had the ship turned as the nav computer established the co-ordinates. Kyp watched it with the ease of an experienced pilot and as soon as it was ready, pulled the lever to carry the ship into hyperspace. 

The very moment that the stars blurred into lines he leapt out of the chair and before Jaina could react, had her in his arms, carrying her out of the cockpit.

"Kyp!" she laughed. "Where are you going?!"

He set her down outside a door and kissed her again, a deep and yet unsatisfying kiss. He pushed a button and the door opened, revealing a darkened bedroom. He didn't have to answer as Jaina pulled him in and onto the bed. 

  
  


Later, Jaina appreciated how truly lucky she was.

She law in Kyp's arms as he stroked her hair softly. She smiled as he laid a kiss on her shoulder blade, leaning over her to kiss her abdomen as well.

"They're alright? Nothing - " he asked, slightly anxious.

"They're perfect, Kyp." she replied, rolling over to look up at him. He smiled.

"So what do you think - two girls? Or -"

"There's a girl and a boy." She told him with absolute assurance. "The Skywalker legacy - remember?"

"Oh I remember. So I guess they'll be as big brats as you and Jacen were - " He was cut off by her smacking him on the arm. He chuckled and she shared the laugh, leaning up to briefly brush her lips against his.

He looked down on her with awe, eyes raking her smile, her chestnut hair that fell in waves... "I love you."

She smiled at him, eyes dark with emotion and she laughed. "I know." Jaina's mood turned slightly more somber. "Kyp?"

"Mm-hmm."

"How did you get away?"

He looked down, taking in a deep breath. Then he opened his mind to her fully, disclosing what had happened in the shuttle bay.

"Important? What's important to you, Durron?" Jarel had sneered.

Kyp inclined his head towards space. "Her. The babies. They're the only that matter - the only things which have ever, or will ever matter."

Jarel pressed his blaster against Kyp's ribcage. "You'd die for her?"

Kyp smiled ruefully. "I'm here aren't I?"

Jarel narrowed his eyes. "You're still a traitor."

Kyp shook his head slowly. "I was never true in the first place. I'm sorry I had to lie to you, Jarel, and I'm sorry that you thought you could trust me. But I only came her to get her back." His voice grew hoarse. "You stole her!"

"This is war, we all do what we have to do." Jarel said.

Kyp nodded in agreement. "I came her to do what I had to do. Maybe in your mind taking her is justified -"

"It [b]is[/b]-"

"Then you should understand that I have to take her back. Out of anyone - you should understand."

"Don't use that against me." Jarel growled.

"Why not? You're using it against me. You want me to feel as though I owe you because you told me about your pain, about your wife..."

Jarel swung and punched Kyp in the face, dropping his blaster. "Don't you even dare! You have NO idea to return home to find a planet ravaged, to know that somewhere in the rubble the reason you live is floating in pieces..." He had been shouting but he lost his voice as he struggled to regain composure.

"No I don't - but I know what it's like to wake up and have your reason gone. She was in my arms - and then she was gone!" The engines whined not to far away and Jarel turned slightly to see escape pods floating away from the ship.

Jarel breathed in deeply, and saw the [/i]Brandy Lust[i] floating not too far away. She was waiting for him. The Jedi girl was waiting for Durron. 

Maybe his own wife was waiting for him. 

As the engines took on a higher, and more unnerving pitch he turned back to the Jedi. Any other man would have moved, taking the blaster and shooting Jarel but the Jedi sat on his knees, watching him.

"Go."

Kyp's eyes widened - he han [b]not[/b] been expecting that! "What?"

"I said go." Jarel moved to his Y-Wing, crawling up the small ladder and opening the canopy. He dropped back down to the ground and offered the helmet to the stunned Jedi, who was now standing.

"She's waiting for you. I think that you should go rejoin her. And I'll rejoin my wife." 

Kyp took the helmet slowly. "Are you sure?"

Jarel studied him intently, then nodded. "You're a good man. I think I was a good man once too. I just took on the wrong tactics."

Kyp nodded.

The ship started to shake. "Now go!"

Kyp scrambled up the ladder, saluting Jarel as the canopy closed. "Thank you."

Jarel only nodded. The Y-Wing rose and shot out of the bay, as Jarel sank to the floor. 

He could see his wife in his mind's eye, holding one hand outstretched to him. He didn't even feel the explosion.

  
  


Jaina brushed the tears off of Kyp's face. 

"He was a good man in the end." she told him.

"He was always a good man,' he replied fiercely.

She just nodded. Without a word he pulled her back against him, and rested his face on her shoulder. She rested a hand on his, resting on her hip. With this comfort, both slept, exhausted.

  
  


The next morning Kyp awoke to find himself alone in bed. He rose his head, still half asleep and frowned as he realized Jaina wasn't in the bedroom. He stretched out with his mind slightly and smiled when he felt her in the cockpit of the ship. He rose, pulling on a comfortable pair of brown Jedi slacks and made his way to the front of the ship. 

He found Jaina standing in the doorway of the cockpit, holding her black Jedi robe clutched tightly about her as she stared at the stars streaming by. Kyp came up behind her, lacing his arms around her tiny waist. She leaned back with a little smile as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"I woke up a few minutes ago.... I came up here to think." she said softly.

"Do you want me to go?" Kyp pulled slightly away from her but her hands on his forearms stopped him.

Jaina shook her head. "No. I was getting lonely."

Kyp smiled and kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. His hands travelled down slowly to rest over her abdomen. He could feel the twin's lifesigns, resting comfortably. It still amazed him that he and Jaina had created life, two lives whom he knew he would sacrifice himself for, no matter what.

"Are we doing the right thing, Kyp? Bringing two babies into the universe now..." Jaina shook her head and bit her lip. "I'm so afraid for them."

"Fear leads to the dark side, sweetheart." Kyp reminded her gently.

Jaina rolled her eyes and turned slightly to look at him. "I don't need to hear the Jedi Master right now, Kyp. I need to hear the father of my children - the man I'm going to marry. Though my uncle would be very proud to hear that. "

Kyp chuckled then took on a more serious tone. "You just have to trust in the Force. I trusted in the Force that it would lead to happiness. And it led me to you."

Jaina smiled and Kyp relaxed. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She let of of his arms and turned to face him, twining her arms around his neck. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she raised his mouth to his. 

Kyp pulled her closer as she brushed his lips ever so slowly with hers. He returned the kiss and deepened it. The couple took in the comfort of each other, to assay their fears.

When Jaina pulled away from him Kyp placed a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to his. "I love you. Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "And I love you."

"And I trust you - in that. Forget the Force - we can trust in each other. We are doing the right thing, and we'll do the right thing by raising these children in a house of love - and protecting them. We can send them to Eclipse - " he stopped as Jaina buried her face into his bare chest.

"I will not send my children away," she spoke into his chest.

Kyp squeezed her tightly, "Okay then - we'll keep them with us. Protect them ourselves. I can't think of anyone better."

Jaina smiled a little. "Neither can I."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Jaina closed her eyes tightly. There was no better moment. His arms around her, their souls intertwined the Force. Nothing could separate them - and no one could separate their children from them. Jaina felt an assurance she hadn't felt before.

Kyp smiled down on her. "Come back to bed." 

Jaina just nodded as he looped an arm around her waist to lead her back to their bed.

  
  


Two days later Jaina lowered the Brandy Lust onto a landing pad outside of the newly built Jedi tower on Mon Calamari. She could see a crowd of people standing at the pad's edge and smiled. 

Kyp was waiting for her at the door to the ramp, their bags slung over his shoulder.

He looked at her quizzically as she trailed a hand along the corridor wall. 

She smiled at him and shrugged a little. "This ship rescued me - it's like a haven."

Kyp snorted. "And I think it's like the hormones are making you loopy, Goddess."

Jaina sent him a withering glance. "I'll 'loopy' you."

He grinned as he punched the button for the ramp to open. She looped her arm in his as they made her way down the ramp but she promptly dropped it as Jacen loped up the ramp. She hugged her brother tightly and Kyp smiled. He strolled down the ramp, bypassing the siblings and dropped the bags at the bottom. Leia was there.

He hugged her and she whispered into his ear, "I knew you could do it."

Kyp smiled at her as Han came up behind him, clapping the Jedi Master on the back. "Thanks, kid."

Kyp shook his head at the older man. "Don't bother, Han."

Han narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I didn't do it for you." 

For the first time, Han studied the look Kyp sent Jaina's way, the smile on the younger man's face. Han saw the look Jaina sent him back and even though the two had been dating for more than a year - Han realized that he had lost his little girl. There was a man who would rush off to rescue her in a heartbeat, just to have her back - a man who was now more important than her father.

Jaina walked up to her father, "Daddy? You don't look very happy to have me back."

Han shook his head, unable to speak. He pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. 

She pulled away slightly, giving him an odd look.

"I am happy, "he assured her. "Just realizing some things."

Jaina stood onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. She then pulled away to face her mother. 

Leia reached out a hand to tuck a hair behind Jaina's ear. "Oh it's so good to have you back." She pulled her daughter into a tight hug, then her face lost all expression. Jaina stepped back slowly, her hand falling easily into Kyp's.

Leia looked at the couple for a long moment. "Jaina....?"

Jaina nodded nervously. "Yes Mom?" She took Leia's hand in her own. "Or can I call you Grandma?"

  
  


The glasses were raised in unison and clinked together. 

Leia smiled at her assembled family, raising a glass in the direction of her daughter.

"To Jaina and Kyp, "

Those around the table chorused the toast and Kyp sent a affectionate glance towards the big hairy wookie next to him.

"Thanks Lowie," he said cheerfully. He then turned to Jaina on his other side, looking beautiful in a butter coloured dress with gold ribbons lacing it up the back. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, with gold ribbons braided through her hair. He had never seen her look so happy.

He knocked his whiskey glass against her glass, which only contained iced Ithorian tea. 

Leia looked towards her only daughter. "Do you have names decided for the twins yet?"

Jaina smiled, nodding. "We thought of them on the way here."

"So what are they?" asked Mara.

Kyp grinned. "We're not telling."

Groans ricocheted around the table.

Jaina chuckled. "You'll find out when they're born." She sent a look her aunt's direction. "And no pulling that 'I'm your former master, you have to tell me' stuff. It's a secret until then." 

Across the table, Han leaned back in his seat, knocking back his own Correlian whiskey. "So, kid - not that I'm not happy for you two but aren't you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter?"

Jaina sent her father an annoyed look. "What makes you think he hasn't?"

Next to her, her brother spit a mouthful of whiskey back into his glass, wheezing. "You two got MARRIED - "

"No, we didn't get married, Jasa. But... " Jaina smiled at Kyp and laced her fingers into his.

"I've asked Jaina to marry me and she said yes," Kyp finished, kissing her hand gallantly as she laughed.

There were exclamations of joy from around the table.

Tahiri sighed melodramatically, "Isn't it romantic?" she sighed as she elbowed Jacen in the ribs.

"Ow!" was his response to his girlfriend's attack.

Jaina laughed, leaning into Kyp's side.

Later in the evening, Jaina sat at her dressing table in her and Kyp's bedroom. Leaning down, she unlaced the delicate gold sandal straps from around her ankle. Placing one shoe to the side she turned to her other foot when Kyp kneeled in front of her.

"Let me," he said softly, unlacing the straps deftly.

Jaina made an exasperated sound, "Kyp - I'm pregnant, not incompetent."

"How do you know this just isn't a trick so I can look up your dress?" Kyp dodged her playful swat but remained kneeling at her feet, running a hand up her calf. "Seriously, sweetheart - I realized something at dinner?"

"What?" Jaina asked, leaning closer to him. His light caresses to the back of her knee were sending shivers up her spine.

"I didn't really do the whole engagement thing properly."

Jaina shook her head, "No, Kyp. It was perfect in it's own way."

"Yeah, outside your cell. Let me give it another shot." Before she could respond he had pulled a small black box out from behind his back and opened it. It held a sparkling Corellian diamond ring, set in a platinum band. The ring seemed to shine simply by itself. Jaina couldn't speak.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine. I want nothing more to spend every day, every hour - every moment with you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He rose on his knees so he could slide the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

Jaina looked at him for a long moment, trying to understand how she deserved this wonderful man. "Again - and forever again, yes." 

She undid her bun quickly and a wave of her dark hair fell, a curtain between she and Kyp and the world, as her fiancé drew her into his arms.

Chapter 5

  
  


Four months later

Jaina was bored.

Desperately bored.

Irrevocably bored.

And it was all Kyp's fault.

A lot of things had been Kyp's fault lately, and he had dodged many a thrown missile. He called it hormones. Jaina called it 'he deserved it'.

At five months pregnant, she was already too large to fit into her X-Wing, and had been forced to hand the command of Twin Suns over to Kyp. Other than plan for the twin's birth, and the wedding that would come sometime after that - she didn't have much to do.

The nursery was already prepared for the arrival of her children, four months away. Jaina wandered into the room, one hand rested upon her abdomen. The walls were painted an oatmeal colour, and the furniture was all dark mahogany. But there was colour in the room as well, bright bed sheets for each crib, pillows that littered the floor, and on two large comfortable rocking chairs. One was a sunny yellow, the other royal blue. Jaina sank into one, looking around the room. Four months had never seemed so long to her.

She was shaken out of her reverie by a knock on the doorframe. Kyp was away on a mission to the Hapes Cluster, and would only return in two days. It was her mother.

Leia looked upon her daughter, awaiting the arrival of her children. Jaina had always been the most wild of her children, the one that Leia would have predicted to marry and settle down last. So seeing her so domesticated was still slightly odd. Heart warming, but odd.

Jaina rose and went to greet her mother. "Mom. What's up?"

"I just thought I'd stop by, see how you were." 

"Bored." Jaina sighed, glancing towards the opposite door, which led to her and Kyp's bedroom. "And I miss Kyp. He's only been gone for a day but..."

"I understand. Whenever your father left during one of my pregnancies... there's something extra to it. It's that much worse." 

Jaina smiled, glad to find someone who understood. "What are you doing today?"

As she had spoken with Jaina, an idea had started to form in Leia's head. "Attending a few meetings actually. It looks as though that Mon Calamari is going to be a very permanent base so we're going to set about re-establishing at least some form of government." Leia took one of Jaina's hands in her own. "Why don't you come with me?"

Jaina wrinkled her nose. "Politics. C'mon, Mom, you know that's never been my thing."

Leai gave her a long look. "Maybe you were younger, but you've definitely changed. You've taken on leadership roles, both as a Jedi and as a pilot. And you're always complaining about the way things are run. Why don't you see if you would enjoy changing those things?"

Jaina rolled her eyes, but her sigh was compliant. "Fine. But only because I'm bored."

  
  


Kyp trudged slowly down the corridors of the apartment tower towards his home. He had been away for four days and was exhausted. The mission to Hapes had resulted in a number of skirmishes with coralskippers, slowly becoming more desperate as the Vong lost more and more ground. He hadn't lost any pilots, but there had been a few close calls. 

He just wanted to get home to his fiancee, kiss her, kiss her stomach and sleep. He wanted to come home and find her waiting for him with that gleam in her eye.... 

When he did arrive she did have a gleam in her eye. But the look on Jaina's face was one that made him immediately wrack his brain, trying to remember if he had done anything wrong lately. Luckily, the look wasn't directed at him - but at the holoscreen.

Jaina sat at the desk, smiling beatifically at a Bothan who looked a little annoyed.

"Really, Representative. Your delegation is seated six places away from Admiral Ackbar's seat. If we seated you any further - you'd be placed outside the council room." A contemplative look dawned over his face and Kyp nearly choked. "Perhaps you would prefer to be seated outside."

The Bothan spluttered. "What? No - Madame Jedi - it's just..."

Jaina cut him off. "It's where you are or outside, Master Jer'lya. Your choice."

After a moment the Bothan bowed his head in acquiescence and Jaina closed the conversation. She spun in her chair, grinning and threw herself into Kyp's arms. She would have kissed him if not for the look on his face. Jaina immediately drew back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kyp breathed in deeply. "Who are you and what did you do with the mother of my children?"

Jaina laughed. "Kyp...."

He shook his head. "Did you hit your head or something while I was gone?" he pressed a hand to her forehead. "You don't have a fever..." 

She brushed his hand away. "Kyp - stop overreacting."

"Stop overreacting?! You've become a... a... "His voice dropped with fear, "a politician."

She stepped back from him and fixed him with a warning look. "So I'm not allowed to explore new opportunities?"

"Well, no - but...."

"So I am supposed to sit at home while you gallavant around the galaxy WITHOUT me and not participate in the workings of the New republic?" She would have continued if he hadn't cut her off with his mouth on hers.

He nipped at her upper lip and she melted into his arms. The kiss was to make up for his absence - also to shut her up.

Jaina pulled back. "To shut me up?!! How dare - " he kissed her again.

After a few long minutes, he regretfully pulled back and smiled down at her, a smile which she hadn't ever been able to resist before. 

It worked. "Oh don't," Jaina said dolefully but let him draw her against his chest.

"I missed you," he murmured into her hair.

Jaina smiled into his shirt. "I missed you too. And I got bored and Mom asked to me to come to some meetings... and it kind of snowballed."

He kissed the top of her head. "Only you can snowball into a completely new career in four days. But if you like it -"

She slowly nodded," I do. I didn't think I would. But I do."

Kyp placed a finger under her chin and raised her face so he could softly. "Then I'm happy for you." he whispered against her lips when he pulled away.

Her fingers threaded into his hair as she drew closer. "There are ways you can show me how happy you are," she murmured into his ear.

Kyp chuckled and promptly did show her.

  
  


Life moves in circles as the galaxy slowly spins on it's axis. One life ends and another begins. Life itself is a never ending circle. Thus it was entirely proper that a little more than three months later when Jaina was sitting in a council meeting that she began to feel labour pains.

She was almost falling asleep as an Ithorian delegate described the genetic makeup of a particular breed of flower that was being introduced to Calamari. She wasn't alone. Across the table, Leia was leaning her head on her hand while she valiantly tried to look interested. 

Jain was leaning back in her chair, hands rubbing her stomach as she tried to keep her face from showing whenever one of the twins kicked. And then she realized that it wasn't the twins kicking that was painful. 

She caught her mother's eye, and inclined her head towards the door, as subtly as she could.

Leia crinkled her forehead in confusion and Jaina growled. She inclined her head even more and Leia looked even more puzzled. Jaina started to jerk her head violently towards the door.

Leia mouthed a question at her daughter, 'What?'

She received a rather loud response mentally. I'm in LABOUR!!

  
  


In orbit, Kyp's X-Wing suddenly jerked and shuddered as he also received the message. It then spun and started to dive towards the planet as it could without turning into a ball of flames. 

It was time.

  
  


Jaina gritted her teeth as she stood in the turbolift, leaning on her mother. The contractions were coming fast, already only three minutes apart.

When it eased she relaxed against the wall, moaning.

"They're coming so fast..." she told her mother.

"I know, sweetheart. Just hold on. You're almost at the infirmary." As if on cue, the doors swung open to reveal the Jedi infirmary. Cilghal was waiting for them at door. 

She led Jaina towards a private birthing room. The walls were painted a soothing blue and because this floor was below the ocean level had large windows showing the surrounding water.

"Master Durron is on his way, we just received word from Command." Cilghal told Jaina who nodded dumbly as another contraction washed over her.

"Master Durron is here," Kyp announced as he rushed in.

Jaina cried out. "Kyp!" and extended a hand towards him.

He took it quickly, kissing it as he smiled down at her. "Hey gorgeous."

Jaina breathed slightly easier as the pain subsided. "They're coming."

His grin grew tenfold. "I know!" He leaned down and kissed her, murmuring as he pulled away, "I love you so much."

"I know," she replied grinning. Around her, medics were connecting monitors to her and removing her voluminous Council robes so she had more freedom. 

Leia smiled at the couple and turned to exit when she noticed Cilghal staring intently at a monitor. The Calamari healer was frowning, or creating an expression as close as she could to frowning. 

Leia stepped closer to her, lowering her voice. "Is something wrong?"

Cilghal replied with another question. "Were Jaina and her brother born early?"

Leia thought hard, "I think so. Perhaps a week early - why?"

"Jaina is not due for another month. I am concerned that the twins might not have the properly developed respiratory systems if they are born now."

Leia gulped in a breath. "Are they in danger?"

Cilghal looked at her somberly. "They very well may be."

  
  


Jaina squeezed Kyp's hand as Cilghal spoke to the her and her fiancé.

Her throat squeezed painfully as she began to understand what the healer was saying. She couldn't speak.

Kyp's voice was hoarse when he was able to ask a question, "Could... could the twins...." he stopped himself before the unspeakable came out of his mouth.

Cilghal laid a webbed hand on Jaina's hand. "If we stop you from delivering, I think that they should be fine. Another two weeks, and I believe it would be safe. That's not to say they wouldn't be fine if we delivered them today but we want to give them the best possible chance to be healthy."

Jaina's brow crinkled, "Two weeks?"

"We'll give you medication to suppress the contractions and you'll be on full time bed rest -"

"BED REST??!!!" Jaina yelped.

Kyp laid a calming hand on her shoulder but she brushed it away. "I can't stay in bed for two weeks! I have responsibilities!"

"Right now your responsibility is to your children," Cilghal told her.

Kyp slid next to her, looking into her eyes. "Jaina, we need to do this for the twins."

"You mean I have to do this for the twins." she told him, tears in her eyes.

Kyp gave Cilghal a significant look and she quietly left the room.

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, having come out the braid she had been wearing. "Jaina, love, why are you so upset about this? You can have paperwork brought - and I will not leave your side..."

Jaina shook her head. "I know. It's just - I want my babies. I want to hold them in my arms, and I want them to be healthy and...." her voice broke as Kyp pulled her against his chest and she sobbed her frustration against his tunic. He rubbed her back soothingly, murmuring nothings into her hair.

Jaina gulped air as she pulled back, trying to regain her emotions. Kyp tenderly kissed the tears off of her cheeks and smiled lovingly, she smiled tremulously back.

She turned her head towards the door, "Cilghal?"

The Healer entered after a moment, standing at the door.

"Okay." she told the Calamari. "Let's get me those drugs." Kyp kissed her on the cheeks.

  
  


Jacen walked towards his sister's hospital room slowly, nervous about what he would find there. Since Jaina had gone into premature labour yesterday, there had been an air of unease around the entire floating city. Jacen began to realize how important Jaina was to the cause of fighting the Vong. As a Goddess, as a commander - as someone who had lost people to the Yuuzhan Vong, she was highly visible and highly admired. And it was almost inconceivable to think of her as ill in any way.

Jacen had always seen his twin sister, elder by five minutes, as strong. There to welcome him when he returned from captivity, always laughing and always brave. She was so happy now, with Kyp and the twins on the way - he hated the thought that something wrong might happen - that she might not have healthy children. She had already lost enough at only 21 years old. 

So he hesitated at the closed door, with it's quiet badge of Solo-Durron outside the door. There was a guard standing there, to keep away those who were not welcome. 

Jacen finally mussed his courage and raised his hand to knock when he heard a yell from inside the room.

"For SITH's sake Jasa! Just come in already!"

That was his sister alright. Jacen swung open the door to see her sitting in a large hospital bed, datapadds spread out around her. She gave him an exasperated look.

"Stop thinking such morose thoughts, blaster-brain!" Jaina told him.

"But..." he started but she cut him off, like always.

"I'm fine and the twins are fine. C'mere," she motioned him over to sit on the edge of the bed. Once he had she took his hand and laid it upon her abdomen. "See?"

He concentrated, and sure enough her twins were fine. Hovering close to the birth canal but content to stay a while longer in their safe haven. He sighed, relieved and Jaina leaned against her pillows, her dark hair fanned out behind her.

"I was just worried," he told her. 

"I know you were. And thank you, dear." she squeezed his hand. 

He looked around the room, "So where's Durron?"

She smiled," I got sick of his overprotectiveness - so I sent him to find me some food. We're starving," she glanced down at her abdomen.

Jacen shook his head, "And so you've turned him into an errand boy."

"Aren't all men errand boys for the women they're madly in love with?" she asked innocently.

"Just wait till Tahiri has you a little more firmly wrapped around her pinkie, kid," called Kyp from the doorway, his arms laden with food containers. "Now - oof! - I'd appreciate a hand here."

Jacen hopped up and relieved the man who was going to be his brother-in-law of a number of containers. "Jaina - are you eating for three or thirty!" 

She mentally swatted him before turning to Kyp. "Did you get me any barbecued wings?" she asked hopefully.

He handed her one of the largest containers, "Lots of em."

Jaina batted her eyelashes at him, "Thank you darling." She then lost all interest in him as she picked up a datapadd and began munching on the wings. 

Kyp looked down on her in consternation, shaking his head. He then motioned for Jacen to follow him into an attached sitting room. Kyp sank into one of the chairs, groaning.

Jacen grinned wickedly, "Maybe you're too old for this." He then dodged a thrown pillow, accelerated by the Force. 

Kyp looked at him," It's been a very long 24 hours."

Jacen immediately grew somber, "How is she? I mean really?"

"She's scared and is desperately trying to cover it up. Both of us... the thought of the twins not being perfect is really frightening - and if they were really ill, or happened to..." Kyp's voice trailed off, his eyes haunted. "I don't know if either of us could deal with that."

"I don't think anyone could, "Jacen responded quietly. "If there's anything I can do..."

Kyp smiled at the younger man. "Help me keep her occupied? She's okay right now, wading through paperwork but in a week or so... she's going to be really annoyed. And you know Jaina when she's annoyed or bored."

Jacen shuddered dramatically, "Maybe I'll leave her to you at that point." He glanced at his chrono. "I've got to get back to the Council."

Kyp nodded, standing. He clasped Jacen's hand. "Thanks for coming by."

"It was nothing Kyp, really. If I didn't visit my sister in the hospital I wouldn't be much of a brother. Tahiri is going to visit later."

Jacen turned to leave but at the door stopped to watch Kyp. The Jedi Master was standing in the doorway, watching Jaina who was now asleep in the bed. She looked healthy enough but the monitors around her lent an ominous feel to the room. For the first time in Jacen's memory - Kyp Durron looked scared. Kyp moved over to the bed, moving food containers out of the way so that he could lie down next to Jaina. In her sleep, she instinctively moved closer. But Kyp did not close his eyes, but watched the monitors showing the lifesigns of Jaina and his children.

Jacen left the two alone. He went and found Tahiri, and without a word embraced her tightly. 

  
  


Jaina groaned and adjusted herself slightly in the bed. She hadn't been allowed to get up for a little more than a week, other than short walks around the room and to the refresher. The medication keeping her labour at bay made her feel tired and lethargic, as well as slightly nauseated. It was like morning sickness all over again.

She glanced over at Kyp asleep in a chair next to the bed, smiling. It seemed as though their relationship was constantly being tested by strife and worry - and they kept together. She couldn't imagine a life without him.

Her back spasmed and Jaina shifted again. Almost on cue, the doors to her room swung open and Cilghal entered. The Healer had been a pillar of calm and reassurance during the last week and Jaina was grateful to have her.

Kyp opened his eyes at the sound of the doors and stood slowly. "Cilghal," he greeted her.

The Calamari stood at the foot of Jaina's bed. "I've just reviewed the latest test results on the babies."

Jaina reached for Kyp's hand as he reached for hers and they clasped hands. 

"And...?" Jaina asked.

"How would you like to become parents today?"

Kyp dropped onto the bed to sit next to Jaina as she gaped at Cilghal.

"Really?" Jaina asked breathlessly.

The Healer nodded, a small smile on her amphibian face. "The twins are fully developed, in perfect health - and so are you."

Jaina glanced to Kyp who was grinning like a loon. "Yes. Yes!"

Cilghal moved to the monitors and pressing a few buttons, stopped the flow of medication suppresors to Jaina. She turned to the couple. "There. With the medication flow, you should start to feel contractions again in a few hours."

"Do I have time to go and alert everyone?" Kyp asked.

Cilghal shook her head. "I will alert the Skywalkers, and the Solos. They may spread the word. You two spend some time alone, prepare for the birth."

"Thank you Cilghal," Jaina told her fervently. "For everything."

Cilghal bowed her head and left the room. Kyp gathered Jaina into his arms, and she leaned against his chest. 

"We're going to have the twins.... today," his voice was awed.

Jaina smiled, rubbing her abdomen. "It's been a long nine months."

Kyp kissed her tenderly, "I love you."

"And I love you."

  
  


"I hate you...." Jaina moaned as another contraction washed over her. She gritted her teeth and squeezed Kyp's hand.

Her mother stood on her other side and replaced the wet cloth on Jaina's forehead. "Focus, honey."

Jaina nodded, biting her lip. Down at the business end of the bed, Cilghal and two nurses were setting up bassinets. Cighal checked once again. "It is time to push. With the next contraction, Jaina."

As the current one eased Jaina collapsed against her pillows. Kyp kissed her forehead, prior exclamations immediately forgotten.

"It's time to push, sweetie," he murmured into her ear as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "Link with me."

Jaina nodded as she lowered her shields and joined even more closely with Kyp so that he could bear an equal amount of the pain. She opened his eyes and started into his green eyes, taking in all of his love and support.

They both reached out mentally to the twins, scared and disturbed by the sensations they were undergoing. Their children reached back and as the contraction started Jaina pushed. She and Kyp were anchors for the twins, presences the babies had always been aware of, and they soothed their children's fear. The contraction ended and Kyp shifted to sit behind her so she was leaning completely against him. 

Contractions came and went and she and Kyp's minds became more entwined, as he helped her bring their children into the world. Jaina barely registered her mother's presence next to her, even Cilghal. 

There was sudden shock as a wail pierced her concentration and Jaina opened her eyes. Cilghal stood at the foot of the bed, and held the first of the twins. Jaina sobbed.

"Here is your son," Cilghal announced and handed the boy to the first nurse. "One short push and your daughter will arrive." 

Kyp had tears running down his face as he murmured a few last words of encouragement into Jaina's ear. She took one final deep breath and pushed on her own. Two minutes later, Cilghal held her and Kyp's daughter.

Jaina collapsed into Kyp, emotion overcoming both of them. She sobbed with relief and joy. Kyp was kissing her up and down her neck, murmuring endearments. 

Then Leia appeared next to the couple, beaming as she bore two bundles in her arms. Slowly, reverently, she lowered the children into Jaina's arms.

Jaina looked down on her children and her heart had never been so full. Her twins- both with a soft down of dark hair covering their heads. They had been crying, but both were quieting as they looked up into their mother's face. Kyp rested his head on her shoulder as he watched them, speechless. Jaina could see both herself and Kyp in this faces. Her mother's eyes in her daughter, Kyp's chin upon her son.

Leia stood back a few feet, drinking in the scene before her. She then realized that there was a rather substantial crowd in the hall, waiting to hear the news. She didn't need to excuse herself - she doubted than Jaina or Kyp would have even heard her.

Leia shed her robe and stepped into the hall. She was immediately besieged by her husband, brother, son..... all clamouring for news.

Leia held up her hands. "Enough!" She took a deep breath and grinned. "They were born about five minutes ago. Jaina and Kyp's son first, then the daughter. They're absolutely perfect." The hall rang with shouts.

Inside the hospital room, the nurses settled Jaina more comfortably in bed. Kyp moved to lie next to her as they watched their children.

Kyp cocked his head as he heard the shouts in the hall. Chucking softly, he leaned up and kissed Jaina on the mouth. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

Jaina gazed at him, and choked up. "I know," she managed.

He cocked his head towards the door. "Do you think we should let them in? We need to tell them the twin's names?" Just mentioning the twins made him swell with pride and he smoothed the hair on his son's head with contentment.

Jaina nodded slowly, and Kyp rose to the door. The second he opened it - a silence fell over the hall. 

He looked at them all in the eye. Leia, Han, Jacen, Tahiri, Mara, Luke and of course Ben. 

"Come on in," Kyp invited. "Jaina and I would like to introduce you to our children."

They filed in, each giving him an embrace. 

Han and Jacen walked towards Jaina's bed. Han couldn't believe this was his little girl, this mother... She held her children with such tenderness and pride - he thought his heart would burst. 

Kyp moved back towards Jaina and sat gingerly next to her. 

Jaina smiled at her family. "Kyp and I would like you to meet, our son Hale." A murmur ran through the room. Hale was a name meaning 'hero'. Kyp picked him our of Jaina's arms, cradling him. Jaina now held only her daughter. "And this is.... " her voice broke," our daughter who we've named for someone who Kyp and I admire wholeheartedly, who has instilled in us both the greatest ideals, who has an amazingly loving heart. This... this is our daughter, Hanna." Tears were running down her face as she placed his first granddaughter into Han's arms.

Leia and Mara both gulped audibly as Han looked down into the small infant's face. "Welcome Hanna." He looked towards his grandson, in Kyp Durron's - the boy he had saved from the spice mines and from the Dark Side, the man who made his daughter happy, arms. "And welcome Hale."

The family chorused the greetings as the Skywalker clan grew bigger by two members. Two members who would be loved wholeheartedly - who one day would have adventures of their own.

  
  


Chapter 6

  
  


The turbolift doors swung open and Kyp looked down into the carrier he carried. 

"We're ho-ome," he said softly to his sleeping son.

Jaina gave him an exasperated look as she stepped out of the turbolift, carrying Hanna in her own carrier. "Come on Daddy."

They walked down the short corridor to their suite in the Jedi Towers. Kyp tapped in the access code and sighed when the doors opened to reveal their suite. He hadn't been home for almost a week, preferring to stay near Jaina at the hospital. Now, a day after the birth of their children, Jaina and Kyp were bringing them home and truly becoming a family.

Jaina followed him in, setting her daughter's carrier carefully on the couch and collapsing next to it. "It is so good to be back."

Kyp smiled at her happiness. "I'm going to tuck Hale in."

"I think Hanna's hungry," Jaina unbuttoned her blouse and lifted her daughter out of the carrier to suckle. As the baby girl latched on quickly Jaina gave a little laugh. "I was right."

"Of course you are, Mommy." Kyp left Jaina alone and went to the nursery. He picked out of the carrier, cradling him against his chest. The boy sighed, nestling into Kyp's chest. Kyp caught his breath at the moment. Nearly every minute of the last twenty four hours had seemed more precious than the last. He had barely known his children but loved them unconditionally, and knew that he would lay down his life for them in a heartbeat. He settled Hale into one of the identical mahogany bassinets, settling the white blankets around him. In a few moments, he was asleep.

Behind Kyp, Jaina came through the door, Hanna tucked into the crook of her arm. In silence, Jaina laid her down into the bassinet next to Hale's and stepped back into Kyp's arms. The couple stood for a minute, watching their children sleep. Finally, Kyp led Jaina out of the room to the living room.

Jaina stopped him next to the fireplace and twined her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Kyp grinned, "I know." He dropped his face and slowly brushed his lips against hers. Her lips opened in response, inviting him in deeper and Kyp groaned as he abandoned himself to the simple embrace with the mother of his children.

  
  


Jaina woke slowly, barely registering the cries coming from the nursery. But when she did she rolled over, expecting to find Kyp in the bed next to her. She awoke even more when she found his side of the bed empty. She sat up and getting up, traveled to the nursery.

Kyp was walking in slow circles around the room, rocking a fretful Hanna. The baby screamed and cried. Kyp looked up and grimaced at Jaina.

"I can't seem to get her down," he confessed.

"How long has she been crying?" Jaina asked, walking towards him. She glanced into Hale's crib but he amazingly seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"Only about ten minutes, I was awake and heard her fussing."

Jaina lifted her wailing daughter out of Kyp's arms, rocking her as she spoke," She shouldn't be hungry." In the past week, she and Kyp had started to learn the patterns of their children and Hanna very rarely woke up hungry. Jaina glanced at the chronometer and sighed when she saw it's reading of 3 in the morning. They were expected for breakfast at her parent's suite in a little more than six hours. She and Kyp had fed the twins two hours ago. 

Kyp stepped closer to her and Hanna, looping his arms loosely around Jaina's waist, looking down at Hanna. Miraculously, the baby stopped crying. Jaina looked incredulously at Kyp.

"She stopped."

Kyp brushed a lock of Hanna's hair softly, gazing at Jaina. "Maybe she just wanted both of us."

Jaina tilted her head at him, smiling an invitation. Kyp took it, leaning down slowly to share a soft kiss with her. When he pulled away Jaina turned away slowly, placing Hanna in the crib. The girl yawned and close her eyes slowly, as blankets were pulled up around her. 

Jaina turned back to Kyp and reached up, trailing her fingers into his curls and began to pull his head down towards hers...

And Hale woke up with a yell.

  
  


When Leia opened the door the next morning she found her daughter, Kyp behind her both with tired smiles on their faces.

Leia ushered both in, with kisses on the cheek for both. "Long night?" she asked, slightly amused.

"Don't ask," Jaina replied brightly.

Han joined them, lifting Hale out of his bassinet and holding him gently. "And how's my grandson this morning?"

"Oh he's fine," Kyp answered, lifting Hanna into his own arms. "Don't ask about his parents."

Leia nodded in understanding. "Can I get you two a cup of caf?"

"Please!" both answered as they entered the living room of the Solo suite. Jacen and Tahiri were already ensconced on the couch but upon seeing Jaina and Kyp, Tahiri leapt up.

"Morning!" Tahiri said brightly as she took Hanna from Jaina.

Jaina regarded the young Jedi with disapproval. "Don't be chirpy this morning, Tahiri. Please. You're one of my dearest friends but I would have to kill you."

Jacen laughed, turning to Kyp who had fallen into an overstuffed armchair. "How's fatherhood treating you, Durron?"

"Fabulous," Kyp replied. "Now shush and let an old man sleep."

Jaina joined him, curling up in his lap and resting her head against his shoulder. She rose again though when Mara and Luke appeared in the doorway from the entrance.

"Aunt Mara! Uncle Luke!" Jaina hugged them both, then perched on the armchair's arm as the two Masters sat on the couch. 

Mara cooed at Hanna. "Hello there precious." She picked up the girl.

Jaina sighed, glad that Hanna didn't mind being passed around. She glanced over at Han, sitting in another armchair and talking earnestly to Hale who looked a little confused, based on the slight drooling.

Leia returned with a tray of drinks, first giving Kyp and Jaina large cups of steaming caf which both greedily accepted. "Mara, Luke... isn't my granddaughter beautiful?"

Mara smiled, "Of course. If there's one thing that has to be said for you, Durron, you make adorable kids."

"Of course I do," Kyp drawled earning a smack on the arm from Jaina. "What I mean is - of course they're adorable with such a beauty for a mother." He mock glared at Jaina. "Better?"

She grinned back at him. "Much." Jaina kissed him briefly.

Mara kept her attention to Hanna. "Have you two thought about when you're going to send them to Eclipse."

Jaina froze. Slowly she turned to face her aunt and uncle. "We're not."

There was a silence in the room.

"What?" asked Luke.

"We're not sending them to Eclipse," Kyp said quietly. "We've decided to keep them with us."

"That's quite a decision you've made - putting your infants in danger," replied Mara in a low voice.

"We don't believe we are. Who better to protect them than Kyp and I?" Jaina returned. "We're Jedi! It's safe here! And we refuse to give them up!!"

Aunt and niece, Master and former Padawan stared at one another. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a vibroblade. Finally, Mara very tenderly placed Hanna back into Tahiri's arms, stood and fled the room. Luke stood after her but stopped when Jaina rose as well.

"Let me."

Jaina found her aunt on the balcony of the Suite, overlooking the spectacular ocean that dominated Calamari. Mara was facing it, but didn't seem to be looking at it. Jaina stopped a few feet back.

"I love my son." Mara spoke.

Jaina stepped forward slightly. "I know you do."

"You don't seem to. You seem to think that I'm happy having Ben so far away from me! Not being able to see him crawl, to feel him tug my hair..." Mara's voice broke. She breathed in deeply, regaining control of herself. "It's what best."

"Maybe for you and Uncle Luke. Maybe it was right when he was born. But the climate has changed. We're winning the war! The Vong are nowhere near as strong as they were! And Kyp and I can protect our children here. And we will. There isn't anywhere nearly as safe as it is here, there's so much Security... And we're their parents. We can't bear the thought of sending them away." Jaina had now joined her aunt by the railing. 

Mara looked down. "Maybe you're right. It's definitely different now. I've just been so afraid - I've convinced myself that if we bring him out he'll be taken. And I can't bear that."

Jaina paused. "Kyp and I think this is right."

Mara glanced at her niece and reached out, hugging her shoulders. "I hope you are too. Because if you are - maybe Luke and I can send for Ben."

"I would really love our children to grow up together."

Mara smiled. "Me too."

  
  


Kyp glanced up when Mara and Jaina re-entered the living room, arms about one another. His fiancee treasured her relationship with her aunt, and he didn't want that to be compromised. The family moved to the dining table, passing around pastries and platters of eggs and pancakes. He and Jaina continued to drain cups of caf.

Conversation passed from subject to subject until Leia caught her daughter's attention."Isn't it time to start thinking about the wedding?"

Jaina nodded, holding Hanna in her lap. "I suppose..." She started to speak but Leia interrupted her.

"I was talking to Mohlglen, and she thinks we could fit at least five hundred people into the entrance to the Council chambers, then use the rooftops to..." This time the mother was cut off by the daughter.

"Mom? What do you mean by five hundred people?"Jaina spluttered.

"Oh we need room for at least that many. I've made up a prospective guest list..." Leia passed Kyp a datapadd. He began to scroll down the list as Jaina peered over his shoulder, her mouth falling open.

Kyp glanced at his mother in law to-be. "Uh, Leia. I don't know any of these people."

"I know few of their names but Mom - we are not inviting all of them!!" 

Leia looked taken aback. "But Jaina, dear, they are all very important people and would be so offended if you didn't invite them. You are a rising politician and if you don't include them in the wedding they might not be so willing to support you."

Jaina glanced at Kyp beside her, who nodded at her. She turned back to her mother. "We don't care. Kyp and I have already discussed what we want for the wedding, and it is as follows. Small. Intimate. Jedi Ceremony. No more than 100 people. If I see anyone there who we haven't approved - you're going to be lacking a bride and a groom."

Leia stared at her daughter, the moment broken when Han chuckled next to her. "C'mon, Princess, you knew you wouldn't be able to get them to do it. You got to throw a big bash for Mara and Luke - let them have the wedding their way."

Leia looked to anyone around the table to support her but Mara and Luke both returned her gaze steadily and Jacen and Tahiri averted their eyes. Leia knew defeat when she saw it. 

She sighed dramatically, "Fine." 

Jaina rose from her seat and circled the table to hug her mother. "Thank you, Mom." she whispered into Leia's ear. Leia smiled at her daughter, at her granddaughter who gurgled.

Leia rose, grabbing at Jaina's hand. "Fine. No huge affair- but we still have a wedding to plan. Mara, Tahiri?" Jaina barely had time to pass Hanna to Kyp before being dragged out of the suite.

The four men remained sitting at the table, Kyp looking a little stunned. Luke reached over and clapped the younger Jedi Master on the shoulder. "Welcome to your wedding. The women don't stop moving and we...." Luke glanced around. "Wait."

  
  


Jaina tapped the access code in and sighed contentedly as the door swung open to reveal her home. She dropped her handbag on the table by the door, reaching down to slide the stilettos off her feet. A voice drifted in from the living room.

"And just where have you been?"

Jaina laughed, strolling in, "At a raucous bachelorette party." She grinned at Kyp, sitting on the couch, paperwork spread out in front of him.

He shook his head at her, "Naughty, naughty."

Jaina stepped towards him, placing herself in his lap. "Oh I am - Master Durron. Very, very naughty..." she ran a hand up the back of his neck and pulled his head towards hers, running her tongue around the outline of his lips. He groaned, pulling her closer, playing with her ponytail, deepening the kiss. 

Kyp pulled away after long minutes." I knew it would end up like this... you going out until all hours at night, leaving me at home with the children."

Jaina chuckled. "Except that you were out even later last night - leaving me alone with the babies. And you came home sporting a few very nice bruises." She took his face and tilted it in the light. A light blue discoloration was still slightly visible.

"We didn't mean to get into a bar fight! It just happened...." Kyp protested.

Jaina arched an eyebrow. "Like it just happened before Mara and Luke's wedding - like it just happens any of you men go to a bar. Why do you think we insisted you have your party a few days early?" 

Kyp had the decency to look chagrined. "To give our bruises time to heal..."

"Exactly. So you'll all be presentable for the wedding." Jaina ran her fingers over the bruise, nothing that Kyp still slightly flinched. Delicately, she raised her lips to his cheek, kissing it softly as she healed it through their bond. 

When she pulled away, Kyp sighed. "Thank you."

Jaina smiled at him, "No need to thank me, love, just marry me tomorrow."

Kyp's eyes darkened as he gazed at the beautiful woman sitting in his lap. She was the mother of his children, the very center of his being and she wanted to marry him. "There would be nothing that would make me happier. Ever." He leaned in and kissed her softly, with a tenderness that he reserved for only her and his children.

When she pulled back, Jaina rested her head against his chest. Kyp stroked her hair slowly.

"How long have the twins been down?" she asked idly.

Kyp checked the chrono. "About two hours. They'll probably want a feeding in not too long." But he pulled her closer. "But we still have some time together. How was the party?"

Jaina grinned. "Definitely a good time. It was wonderful to see Tenel Ka.... she's really thriving as Queen."

"Did I hear something about her bringing some traditional Hapan entertainment?"

Jaina nodded, a smirk hovering around her lips. "A dancer..." she stopped and Kyp looked down at her.

"What kind of dancer?" he asked, intrigued by the look on Jaina's face.

"He...." Jaina started and was cut off by Kyp's bark of laughter.

"It was a he?! I should've known you women would hire a...." 

"Kyp! No! We wouldn't do something like that. He was very talented!" Jaina smirked for real now. "He had a very big.... talent, in fact."

Kyp gaped at her. "A big talent?"

Jaina nodded, not looking quite at him. "We were all very impressed by his... talent."

"Impressed - were you?" In a quick moment, Kyp had adjusted himself on the couch, Jaina now under him. "I don't know if you are aware of this, Jaina.... but I'm a man of... large talent as well."

Jaina shifted under him, smiling. "I actually was aware of that fact... but you can always remind me. I am in a mood to be impressed."

"I'll never turn down being impressing," Kyp murmured, lowering his face to hers as his hands slid down her waist, playing at the hem of her short dress. His mouth ravaged hers and her hands slid down his back, nails raking places she knew were sensitive.

Then a cry rang out from the twin's nursery - Hale's by the sound of it. Kyp pulled away from Jaina, cursing softly.

Jaina chuckled, "I think someone's hungry."

"I'm hungry!.... of course, for something completely different." Kyp tried to push her back down against the cushions but she stopped him, rising and making her way to the nursery.

When Kyp arrived in the room a few minutes later, she was sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs, nursing Hale. She didn't seem to notice Kyp's presence, looking upon Hale's face as he suckled with great concentration. Jaina brushed his hair with her fingers, carefully avoiding the soft spot on his skull. To Kyp - she truly was a Goddess. And after tomorrow - she would be his. Plans for the weddings had progressed quickly, but only now was Kyp realizing that it was to be the next day.

Jaina glanced up, smiling at Kyp in the doorway. "We're getting married. Tomorrow."

Kyp smiled back. "Yes, we are. " Hanna started to fuss in her bassinet and he went to his daughter, picking her up and rocking her. When Hale began to relax his sucklings, Jaina gently removed him from her breast, setting him upon her lap as Kyp placed Hanna into her arms, taking Hale at the same time. Kyp relaxed into the other chair, rubbing his son's back, watching his daughter and the woman that tomorrow would be his wife. 

  
  


At precisely 9 o'clock Leia knocked primly upon the front door of Jaina and Kyp's suite. At 9:03 she pounded with some force. At 9:06 she swore under her breath and tapped in a security override. 

She entered the living room as Kyp came out from the bedrooms, clad in only sleep pants, Hale in one arm and a towel thrown over his shoulder. 

Leia sucked in a breath at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?"

Kyp glanced down at Hale, to the side, then back at her. "I live here?"

"You shouldn't be here - you should be at Luke's by now. You know that it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other on their wedding day."

"I would be gone - except if I left Jaina alone with the twins when they were hungry she really wouldn't marry me today." Kyp reminded Leia.

Leia crossed over to him, taking her grandson out of his arms. "Go get dressed and down to Luke's. The dress will be here in an hour!"

Chuckling, Kyp obeyed and escaped to he and Jaina's bedroom. He entered as she way tying her robe around her.

"My mother's kicking you out?"

Kyp nodded, chuckling as he pulled his formal Jedi robes out of the closet, along with his more comfortable meditation robes. He and Luke would be meditating while the women prepared themselves for the wedding. Han was hiding out in the Falcon and Jacen joining Luke and Kyp. The menfolk knew better than to mess with women on the day of a wedding.

Jaina crossed the room to Kyp, smiling up at him. "We're getting married."

He grinned, pulling her into the circle of his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." She lifted her face for a kiss. It started out tender but became more passionate quickly. They only jumped back as Leia pounded on the door to their bedroom.

"Kyp!"

Jaina cocked her head towards the door, "You do realize that I'm going to be her in about twenty years."

Kyp feigned shock. "Really??!!! Well then.... I don't know about this whole marriage thing. Maybe I'll just run off today instead..." She smacked him on the arm.

"Get out of here, nerf herder." Jaina laughed at him.

Kyp obediently went, but paused at the door - taking time to shoot over his shoulder, "Hey - you're marrying this nerf herder today!" He ducked out the door before she could respond.

Jaina remained standing in the bedroom, playing with her engagement ring. "Yes I am. " she whispered to herself.

  
  


Jaina sat comfortably upon her vanity seat, very glad that she had a padded seat. A cup of tea in her hand, she watched, bemused, the Alderaanian hairdresser set her hair. If Leia had had her way, Jaina's hair would have been an elaborate mass of curls, heavy with hair spray. Instead, mother and daughter had compromised. Jaina's hair was swept up into a bun atop her head, circled by a single braid. There were a few clusters of braids also swept in, which sparkled with the white glittering stones that had been braided into them.

Jaina nearly didn't recognize herself in the mirror. In the last few years, she had seen herself as a Jedi, pilot, commander, lover, politician, mother.... never this glittering, poised, beautiful woman.

"You should," came her mother's voice from behind her. "It's how Kyp sees you."

"Does he really?" asked Jaina.

Leia nodded, coming up to stand next to her daughter. "It's the only reason I ever let you two continue.... I saw that no matter the military plan - he sees you as a Goddess no matter what."

Jaina ducked her head. "I don't know sometimes what I did to deserve him - to deserve his love."

"You love him. It's all he needs." Leia dropped to her knees next to Jaina, taking her daughter's hands. "You make me so proud."

Jaina flung her arms around her mother, whispering "Thank you," into Leia's elaborate hairstyle.

Tahiri stepped through the doorway, Hanna in her arms, stopping as she saw the moment. The hairstylist had retired discreetly and Tahiri didn't want to intrude.

Jaina pulled away slightly from Leia, "No, Tahiri - you'll never intrude. Come in."

Leia stood slightly, finding a seat close by, wiping tears from her eyes. "We're just have a tearful, typical female moment."

Tahiri still hovered by the door, bouncing Hanna in her arms. Jaina shook her head slightly at the younger girl. "Tahiri. You're already a member of this family. You think we're bad now - wait until it's your and Jacen's turn."

Tahiri smiled slightly, only now entering the room fully. "That won't be for a while."

"It better not," Leia sighed. "I don't think I can take much more emotion."

Jaina giggled, taking Hanna. The baby, had been fussing, but now settled in her mother's arms. Jaina smiled down at her. Leia drank in the sight of her daughter holding her] daughter. She reached out slightly to stroke Hanna's cheek. Tahiri was struck herself by the beauty of the moment.

Jaina shook her head, trying to escape the reverential mood. "Tahiri - why don't you get dressed and then take the twin's down to the men? I still have to have my makeup done and get dressed. Besides, I think it's Daddy's turn - isn't it?" Jaina asked Hanna who drooled slightly in response. "I thought so..."

  
  


Kyp turned slightly in the mirror, checking if the robes fell right. He wanted to look good for Jaina - he had a hunch that she was going to knock him senseless so he should maybe....

Jacen groaned from where he was stretched out on the couch. "Come on Kyp! You've been checking yourself out for nearly half an hour."

"When it's your turn," Kyp growled. "I'll throw all the mirrors out."

Jacen snorted in response. 

"When it's his turn," Han drawled from his place by the window, "He'll be so hung over from the night before he won't want to see a mirror."

Luke sighed, shaking his head. "The women have figured us out - they'll make us do it earlier again. At least we got a good fight out of it this time."

"Good fight?" Kyp asked, "Jaina gave me a look and - "

"You'll be getting those looks for the rest of your life," Han shot back at the man who would be his son in law in less than an hour.

The door rang and Luke rose from one of the easy chairs, chuckling himself. He would never have expected Kyp and Jacen - two men that had hated one another at one point in time, to now snipe at each other like they had been brother in laws all their life. He opened the door, smiling at Tahiri as she stood with the twin's carriers in her arms.

Luke took Hale's carrier from the young Knight, kissing her lightly on the cheek as he did. "Tahiri - you look lovely."

Jacen sat up from the couch and his jaw dropped. "Tahi - ?" 

She grinned at him, slightly self conscious as she flipped a long blond lock over her shoulder. Tahiri wore a long blue dress, the fabric shimmering in the light. It was one shoulder, with the sleeve falling in long ripples. It brought out the bright blue of her eyes, and Jacen lost his ability to speak.

Tahiri handed Hanna's carrier to Kyp and strolled over to Jacen, a smile playing on her face. "You like?"

"I - uh.... I like." Jacen managed as Tahiri twined her arms around his neck.

Kyp grinned as he picked Hanna out of her carrier. The twins were already attired for the wedding. Hanna wore a beige gown with gold embroidery along the hem, which extended far past her feet. Hale wore a set of pale green mini-Jedi robes. They were almost a scaled down copy of Kyp's own robes. Kyp wore a forest green tunic with black pants, over which he wore a dark beige robe, with a black belt with gold buckles. 

Tahiri looked over her shoulder to Han. "Jaina wants to see you before the ceremony. And the rest of you gentlemen," Tahiri extricated herself from Jacen's arms to motion towards the door, "Should make your way to the temple."

Luke and Jacen led the way out, both bearing one of the twins, who would be held by Han and Leia during the ceremony. Kyp followed them, lingering by the door to clap Han on the arm before the older man went towards Kyp and Jaina's apartments.

"Tell her I love her?" Kyp asked.

Han just nodded in response, smiling slightly. It was only up two levels to his daughter's home but the trip seemed long to Han. This was it, her wedding day. What he had held onto before - he was losing completely today.

Leia was leaving as he entered, looking beautiful wearing pale gold robes. She smiled at her husband, rising on her toes for a quick kiss. "She wants you to escort her down."

Han nodded gravely, taking strength from his wife's obvious joy. He then turned and headed towards Jaina and Kyp's bedroom. When he opened the door he was met with the most incredible sight he had ever seen.

Jaina stood nervously in front of her full length mirror, turning slightly - an uncanny likeness to how Kyp had stood less than ten minutes before. Her hair was up, her make up subtle - but it was the dress she wore that made her the most gorgeous woman (excluding Leia) that Han had ever seen. It was a strapless cream dress, a bodice which hugged her curves snugly with a skirt which stayed relatively close to her legs, until it fanned out at her knees to the floor, with a long train behind it. It was striking in it's simplicity, and Han knew it was the perfect gown for his daughter. She wore diamonds to match her engagement ring hanging in clusters from her ears, a matching necklace hugging the base of her throat. Han could only stand immobile in the door.

Jaina saw him in the mirror and smiled, her face alighting. Han's heart clenched as he saw his little girl, already a mother, about to become a wife.

"Well?" Jaina asked softly.

"You look wonderful." Han whispered. 

Jaina walked over to him, and started to smooth his suit. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

The cocky smuggler in Han tried to preen but he was having a little trouble moving. "Kyp says he loves you."

Jaina smiled even more and Han's heart skipped a beat. "I know. I'm so ready to become his wife."

Han captured her hands in his. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you down the aisle?"

This had been a point on contention since the beginning of the wedding plans. It wasn't always the custom, but was common for the father of the bride to escort her down the aisle - but Jaina had decided to take that walk herself.

Jaina shook her head. "I'm sure. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you already gave me to Kyp."

Han blinked. "I did?"

His daughter nodded, looking far too wise and beautiful for her 21 years. "When you blessed our relationship, when you welcomed him like a son to the family." Jaina chuckled, "When you didn't kill him after we announced I was pregnant. Without your heroic rescue - I would probably have never met Kyp. You already gave me to him." She looked down to her shoes then returned her gaze to Han. "I'm going to pledge myself to Kyp for the rest of my life - and I can't wait. But that walk is the last thing I'm going to do alone. And I want to appreciate it."

Han raised her knuckles to his lips, kissing them softly. "Then I think it's time to go."

Jaina breathed deeply, squared her shoulders and nodded. She leaned over to pick up her bouquet of white lilies and golden roses and then returned to her father, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Let's go." she said softly, and let her father lead her out. Let her father lead her to the man she had loved for who knows how long - lead her to her future.

  
  


The wedding was being held in one of the Jedi council rooms that were held in a specially built building not far from the residence complexes, yet it was almost on it's own island. It was usually a room striking in it's soft curved walls painted a soothing cream colour but it looked incredible today.

Swathes of gold silk had been draped from the ceiling to form arches over the heads of the assembled guests. Candles flicked upon floating candelabra that lazily spun around the room. 

The guests comprised those if the Inner Circle as well as other Jedi and acquaintances of the couple. Jaina and Kyp had prevailed in a smaller guest list of only 50 who would observe the ceremony while the reception was open to all of the pilots on Mon Calamari as well as the political corps.

The guests had been speaking quietly to each other but they hushed as Luke and Kyp entered, walking somberly up to the altar. In the first row Han and Leia held the twins. Leia was grinning from ear to ear and even Han couldn't begrudge a smile. Next to Han, Jacen held onto Tahiri's hand and winked at the Kyp as he and Luke stepped into place. Mara simply smiled with serenity and contentment as she held Ben in her lap. The red haired toddler had arrived only two days before and was looking around at all the people, dressed in a pale grey suit which went well with his mother's silver dress.

Luke scanned the room to be sure all was ready and then nodded to Tionne.

Standing at the side, Tionne began to sing. She sang a song of two Jedi who found one another in a war, fought valiantly next to one another and fell in love. As the melody rose to a climax the doors at the back of the room opened, spilling light into the candle lit room. The audience turned to watch Jaina make her slow way to Kyp.

The light at first only showed the silhouette of his bride but when the doors closed and Jaina came closer to him Kyp reeled on his feet. Jaina smiled brightly at him as she tried to blink back tears.

Kyp concentrated on breathing deeply as he watched Jaina. She was his life, his soul.... and she was about to become his wife.

The room was utterly silent but for Jaina's soft footfalls on the carpet and Tionne's beautiful voice singing of true and utterly faithful love. Even the twins were quiet, as if realizing the solemnity of the occasion. As Jaina passed by Han and Leia, the two babies in their grandparent's arms watched their mother with wide eyes. 

Tionne's voice quieted as the song came to an end and Jaina reached Kyp and Luke. Slowly, she reached out her hand and Kyp clasped it in his own. They turned as one to face Luke.

"We are assembled here today to witness the joining of Jedi Master Kyp Durron and Jedi Knight Jaina Solo. They are here to show their love for each other and to share this bonding with those dearest to them. " Luke's voice was soft but filled the room.

Kyp glanced at Jaina and she smiled back at him , squeezing his hand. Kyp thought his heart would burst.

"... This joining is an external one, to let all know of the internal bond that Kyp and Jaina have already made together. It is a bond of love that they share with each other, with their children and with that love they work to make this galaxy a richer place. "

Luke nodded at the couple and they turned to face one another. From a pedestal they each lifted a shard of shimmering white crystal. With Luke next to them, Kyp began the vows.

"Jaina. As long as I have thought and searched - I still cannot pinpoint the moment when I realized how much I love you. There are so many instances wherein I have thanked the Force for your presence in my life - for your love, that I cannot even imagine a life without you. You make me a man worthy of you, you make me want to be even greater for you, for our children, and I will stand by you for the rest of our lives."

They twined their minds together, letting their shields drop as Luke began the bonding and the crystals began to rise out of their hands.

Jaina had to take a deep breath before she could be begin her vows. "Kyp. You lifted me from an oblivion I thought I could never escape, rescued from a life that I did not even know was lacking. Your love sustains me, comforts me and succors me. I swear to love you, to hold you - and to try to comfort you as you comfort me. Through thick, through thin - I love you."

The crystals were now hovering a foot away from Kyp and Jaina's hands, moving slowly towards one another as Luke raised his voice. Jaina could feel Kyp's presence in front of her, next to her, everywhere.... their bond was deepening and growing and it was like nothing she had ever imagined.

"Love one another - but make not a bond of love. Let your love not bind you - but free you." Luke intoned as they came closer....

The crystals joined together with a distinct click.

Kyp blinked back tears as he stared at Jaina, the crystal lowering slowly to rest in their now joined hands. Luke lifted it once it had landed, looking to both.

"Let no one doubt the wisdom of the Force as it has brought these two together. Let the Force be with you always in your life together."

Jaina breathed in deeply as she felt the completion of the bond between her and Kyp. Even more so when they had bonded on their own, she felt every fibre of the man that was before him - knew his fears, his pains and she reached out to sooth those troubles. She felt Kyp caress her himself, cradling her in his presence in the Force. Neither were truly aware of what Luke was saying until one phrase did register.

"... You may now kiss your bride."

Jaina stepped forward as Kyp cupped her face in his hands and lowered his face to hers to share their first kiss as husband and wife. 

Jaina sucked in a breath as his lips brushed hers slowly, tenderly and she lifted her hands to his shoulders as he opened his mouth. 

The audience began to applaud and it was almost to painful to pull away from one another.

Jaina gazed into Kyp's eyes. "I love you, Mr. Durron."

"I know, Mrs. Durron and I love you too."

The newly married couple turned to face the crowd, who was on it's feet as Luke raised his voice in an attempt to beat the din. "Esteemed guests - may I present to you Kyp and Jaina Durron."

  
  


Soft music floated through the air as couples danced, twirling in time. Kyp held Jaina closely to him, resting his chin against the top of her head. Neither one spoke - neither needed to. The murmur of the guests, giggles of the children around them and the music playing was enough.

Han waltzed Leia through a pattern that they had danced at their own wedding, occasionally glancing over to Kyp and Jaina.

Leia followed his gaze, smiling. "They look happy."

Han nodded slowly, pulling Leia tighter against him.

Jacen and Tahiri sat at one of the white linen covered tables, candles flickering against their faces as they watched the dancers. Tahiri's fingers were laced into Jacen's as she had one of her other fingers clutched in Hanna's fist. The baby girl looked up at the two, whose heads were bent close to each other.

Jacen twined a lock of Tahiri's sunny hair around his finger lazily as he looked over to his twin and her new husband.

"They're really in love, aren't they?" he asked quietly.

Tahiri followed his gaze, smiling. "They are. They deserve that love."

Jacen nodded in response. "I have a brother in law now.... though he'll never replace Anakin."

Tahiri dropped her eyes, nodding in agreement. Jacen dropped the curl of hair he had been playing with to raise her chin so she looked at him in the eye.

"Do you love me?" he asked her softly.

A smile spread across Tahiri's face. "Of course I do. Do you love me?"

"More than you could even imagine." Jacen murmured as he leaned close to her to brush his lips against hers. Tahiri sighed softly as her lips parted in response, extricating her hand from Hanna's grasp to place her palm flush against Jacen's cheek. When they parted he rested his forehead against hers. 

"Will you marry me?" he asked her, his voice a near whisper.

Tahiri looked at him with wide eyes, utterly speechless - only able to nod vigorously before she threw her arms around his neck. Jacen kissed the nape of her neck as he murmured endearments into her hair. When Tahiri pulled back he wiped the few tears that had collected at the corners of her eyes with away with his thumb.

A table away, Mara turned her head slightly to look towards Jacen and Tahiri, sensing the brief exclamation of joy from both minds'. Next to her, Luke laid a hand on her knee and she turned her attention back to her husband.

"Leave them to their privacy, Mara, " he admonished gently. "Love is in the air tonight."

Mara looked down at little Ben, asleep in her lap with a thumb tucked into his mouth and felt the greatest contentment she had ever known in her life. Her family was complete - growing. She looked back up to her husband, his blue eyes dark with emotion. "Yes, it certainly is." She shifted to lean against Luke as he draped an arm across her shoulders and they turned their attention to the couple in the center of the dance floor.

Jaina and Kyp continued to dance. They were a picture of dark and light, Jaina in her pale wedding gown pressed against Kyp in his dark robes. Yet, there was a rightness around them and a peace which they exuded, bathing the room in the glow of their joy. Seeming unaware of all those around them, they danced, turning softly in the music, to the beat of their hearts forever intertwined. 

  
  


Epilogue

Rain was pattering against the window and lightning arced across the still dusky sky as Kyp pulled Jaina against him in their bed. It was almost dawn and they had only just arrived home from the party, actually leaving a great number of guests still dancing and drinking.

Kyp relaxed, breathing in the scent of Jaina's hair and sighed.

Jaina smiled, running her fingers across his arm crossing her mid section. "Are you happy, Mr. Durron?"

"I'm very happy, Mrs. Durron." he replied softly.

"That's Mrs. Solo-Durron, buddy," Jaina replied, turning to look at him.

A smile danced in Kyp's eyes as he tried to look serious. "Of course, my deepest apologies." He leaned in and stole a quick kiss from her willing lips. As he pulled away she opened her mouth but he laid a finger against is, shushing her. He cocked his head and grinned at his new wife. "You hear that?" Kyp whispered.

"Hear what?" Jaina whispered in reply.

"Silence." 

Jaina chuckled. "You seem almost happy to have gotten rid of our children. That's not very fatherly."

"Well it's rather hard to be husbandly with so many interruptions," Kyp placed a kiss against Jaina's collarbone and she sighed.

"It was very nice of my parents to take them for tonight. But we do have to go pick them up in a few hours. And I think that'll be your husbandly duty. " Jaina pulled one of the covers up around her shoulders. "I don't think I'm going to get out of bed for a bout a week..."

Kyp smiled, pulling her against him again. Both reveled in the relaxation of the moment.

Jaina leaned her head upon Kyp's chest as they settled down for a long deserved rest. 

"I love you," she spoke into the darkness.

His hand smoothed her hair. "You'd better. You're stuck with me now." As the pillow struck him square in the face Kyp laughed, the deep baritone laugh that Jaina adored. "Kidding Princess!" He caught her under her chin, raising her face to his. "I love you too."

The kiss they shared was deep and tender and Jaina relaxed completely into his arms. When Kyp pulled away, he placed another more chaste kiss on her temple. "Come on Princess, let's get some sleep. We've got to pick up the rug rats in a few hours."

Together they reached out a tendril of the Force out to their children sleeping a few floors down. They soothed Hanna who had been fussing slightly, close to waking up and caressing both their children with their minds.

Then, as the music of the rain filled the room like the waltz at their wedding has, husband and wife fell asleep, entwined in one another - together.

They had no idea of the storms to come.

  
  


THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Part Two: A DAY OF RAIN Part 1 of 3

Here's the beginning of the second part of the STORM trilogy : A Day of Rain. Enjoy!

  
  


Prologue

The cry of the alarm was quickly mirrored by his son's own cry. Kyp swore as he carried Hale swiftly through the corridors of the complex, Jaina a few feet ahead, cradling Hanna against her own chest. Both stumbled slightly as the complex rocked. Jaina lost her footing, reeling backwards before she pulled herself up with the Force.

  
  


Kyp reached out with a hand, placing it upon the small of her back as they continued to hurry along to her parent's suite. The Yuuzhan Vong had come to what they had believed to be the safest place in the galaxy - Mon Calamari. And the young parents were ready to defend it.

  
  


Leia was at the door as they reached the suite - reaching out to collect her grandchildren. Upon taking them and handing them to Tahiri, who as not a strong pilot would help with all the Jedi children. Leia turned back to her daughter and son in law, pulling both into a tight hug.

  
  


"May the Force be with you." she whispered softly. Jaina reached out to touch her mother's cheek.

  
  


"Take care of my babies," Jaina ordered fervently and her mother nodded back. Kyp grabbed at her hand and after both cast long, longing glances back at their four month old children they broke out at a run towards the hangar where their ships were housed.

  
  


They were the last to enter the bay after their squadron, who all had suites near the hangar. But the two Jedi were the first to fire their engines and lead their pilots into battle. Jaina had returned to the military after the wedding, participating in what most felt to be the last pitched battles of the war.

  
  


"The Vong have to be pretty desperate to attack us here," Sharr commented over the comm.

  
  


Kyp gritted his teeth. "They've attacked my family for the last time." Through the Force he reached out to Jaina and they fell into the battle meld they knew so well, made so much easier because of their bond. 

  
  


The Yuuzhan Vong never stood a chance, returning to Mon Calamari after already losing one battle there, years before. In only five brief hours the last yammosks were obliterated, only a few dozen coralskipper escaping. Together, Rogue and Twin Suns squadrons accounted for more than half of all the kills of the battle - Kyp and Jaina accounting for nearly five percent between them. 

  
  


The War was over and the New Republic had won. With the fighting over, attention was turned to rebuilding like the galaxy had never seen. Money was poured from all sectors to planets and systems ravaged by the Vong. Coruscant was left alone, a testament to how close they had come to falling to the invaders.

Elections were held for a new Parliament. A new system was devised, and ten councillours were elected, the Prime Minister elected from among their number. Commander Jaina Solo-Durron was elected to the Council in a landslide vote.

  
  


Stability begins to rule again over the ravaged Republic, but the Peace Brigade still plays a role by espousing hatred towards the Jedi and anyone who fought against the Vong. Elements are stirring, yet for those on Mon Calamari the mood is hopeful and one of love...

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

  
  


Kyp Durron loved his wife.

  
  


He loved the way she looked in the morning as she slowly woke up over a cup of caf. He loved how she looked on rainy Calamari days, the humidity flushing her skin and curling her hair. He loved her even more when she held one of their children in her arms, soothing away hurts with a smile and a kiss.

  
  


He loved Jaina right now. She trailed hot kisses upon his collarbone as he moved over her in their bed. They hadn't had real time alone in close to five days and Kyp meant to make the most of it. 

  
  


He placed a kiss on her neck then captured her lips in a searing, passionate kiss. When he pulled away she gazed at him with lidded eyes, their normal brandy colour darkened. Her lips parted in a gasp as his hands slid underneath her nightgown, pushing the black silk up her legs. Kyp groaned as he realized she wore nothing underneath. He kissed Jaina again as he began to - 

  
  


"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-h!"

  
  


Both froze. Still above Jaina, Kyp closed his eyes and counted to ten, silently pleading for silence. It didn't work.

  
  


Jaina sighed. "I'd better go to her."

  
  


Kyp obediently rolled away from her, throwing a hand over his face and sighing melodramatically as Jaina extricated herself from the sheets. She silently padded out of the room and after a minute, groaning, Kyp followed after her. But she went towards the nursery closer to their bedroom where their three month old daughter Lelila had been sleeping - Kyp headed towards the slightly larger other bedroom.

  
  


The twins were still fast asleep, they had gotten used to their younger sister's late night calls for their parents. Kyp glanced at his chrono, sighing quietly when he realized it was almost two in the morning.

  
  


Hanna and Hale had a large bedroom, partly divided by a wall. Both were burrowed in a nest of blankets. The twins had celebrated their second birthday only two weeks ago. Kyp's heart still swelled every time he looked at them.

  
  


If someone had told him ten, even five years ago that he would settle down with 3 children, a large home, a wife rising in the political world... he would have laughed in their face. He was 40 years, commanding the Twin Suns Squadron (now a legendary squadron rivalling Rogue Squadron) and he had a family. He couldn't imagine his life any other way.

  
  


Hale had pushed down his blankets so Kyp carefully 

recovered his son. Hanna's stuffed Ewok had fallen out of her arms so he replaced it. He then left their bedroom, crossing to the nursery.

  
  


He paused in the doorway to behold the sight before him.

  
  


Jaina was rocking Lelila in the rocking chair, humming quietly. The baby's cries had been reduced to whimpers. Her eyes were closed and a lock of Jaina's hair was clasped between stubby fingers. Jaina looked up and smiled at Kyp, he entered and as he drew closer Lelila opened her eyes to look at him.

  
  


Lelila was a beautiful baby - but her eyes always surprised strangers. They were a deep violet colour, and while her parents had expected the colour to change to a less rare blue, they hadn't.

  
  


Kyp smiled at his youngest daughter and she yawned in response.

  
  


Jaina smoothed Lelila's hair gently. "I think she just wanted some physical reassurance. Maybe she had a nightmare."

  
  


Kyp kneeled next to the chair, stroking the baby's cheek. "I hope she doesn't want some every night," he spoke quietly but ruefully.

  
  


Jaina gave him a look he had gotten to know well over their two year marriage. "Please, Kyp, how old were the twins when we started to get a full night's sleep?"

  
  


"We've been getting a full night's sleep?!"

  
  


"Exactly." She rocked Lelila for another quiet minute while the girl released another quiet yawn. Jaina rose and lay Lelila into her crib. She opened her eyes briefly, to assure her mother was there and then with a sigh, drifted off.

  
  


Kyp and Jaina stood over the crib for a moment, and then, putting an arm around her waist Kyp led Jaina out of the nursery.

  
  


They strolled slowly to their bedroom.

  
  


Jaina glanced up at her husband with a playful smile. "Now where were we?"

  
  


Kyp stepped in front of her, stopping her at the top of the stairs. "Right about... here." He lowered his head taking her lips for a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring the familiar confines of her mouth. She responded immediately, raking her fingers down his bare, exposed chest over his pecs and abs, causing him to moan into her mouth. He clutched at her backside, pulling her closer as her hands strayed lower towards - 

  
  


Ding.

  
  


Jaina tried to pull away at the sound of the doorbell but Kyp held her fast.

  
  


"Kyp... the door - "she admonished laughingly as he placed kisses across her shoulders.

  
  


"Door?" he asked with mock confusion. She pulled away and he swore. "The Force doesn't want me to have a sex life - does it?"

  
  


Jaina laughed at him, then disappeared into their bedroom. He looked after her, somewhat puzzled. "Uh - Jai? Isn't the door that way?"

  
  


She swept back out, her pale grey silk robe now on, his slightly darker robe in her arms.

  
  


"You can't go to the door like that," she told him, handing him the robe and then running lightly down the stairs.

  
  


I never said anything about going to the door, I was going to bed! he replied as he pulled the robe on and belting it as he followed her down at the stairs.

  
  


Jaina shot him a look over her shoulder and he responded with a grin that always disarmed whatever annoyance she held towards him. It worked and she just shook her head as she proceeded to the door. Their Noghri bodyguard, Krohklianh stood at the door and nodded at her, to indicate it was safe to answer.

  
  


Jaina punched the door, her brow furrowing as she greeted the Council Head of Security. "Xave, what brings you at this hour?"

  
  


As Kyp stepped up behind his wife the older man bowed his head. "Madame Councillour, there's been as assassination."

  
  


Jaina sunk into the couch. "Who?" she asked softly.

  
  


"Prime Minister Pwoe," Xave replied dutifully.

  
  


Jaina placed her heads in her hands,"When?" came the muffled query.

  
  


"A few hours ago, as he was leaving the Senate Building. A sniper hit him from atop a roof."

  
  


"Was he apprehended?" Kyp asked as he sat next to his wife.

  
  


Xave nodded, "Spouting Peace Brigade propaganda. Pwoe was a puppet of the Jedi..."

  
  


"All for having the temerity to fight the Vong, instead of handing them our galaxy on a platter." Jaina rose abruptly, crossing to the window and she gazed out. "Have the other councillours been told?"

  
  


Xave nodded. "You were the last to be told... Councillour, we need to name a new Chief of State."

  
  


Jaina gulped in a breath, nodding as she turned to the two men. "Councillour Mothma would be a good candidate, following in her mother's footsteps."

  
  


Xave shot Kyp a quick looked before he answered. "The other members of the Council have already come to a consensus as to who should be the new Chief of State."

  
  


Kyp sat back in the couch, a thoughtful look on his face. It took Jaina another moment to devise what Xave was saying.

  
  


"What?!"

  
  


Xave stood. "Councillour, you were elected with a large majority - you're a hero in the eyes of the citizens of this galaxy."

  
  


"That doesn't mean I'm qualified to run the galaxy! I have the least experience of anyone on the Council!" Jaina protested.

  
  


"But in that experience you've done a lot of good, made a lot of allies in the Assembly." Kyp pointed out.

  
  


"I"m barely 26! I'm too young to take this on..."

  
  


"Your mother, Councillour, was barely 29 when she became Chief of State. All the other members of the Council are older, members of the past political generation. It's time for the new generation to take up the reigns of power."

  
  


Jaina perched upon the arm of a love seat as she listened. She sighed,"I... I knew I would end up here eventually. But I've seen what my mother sacrificed. I want to be a mother to my children, to not make the mistakes my mother did..."

  
  


"You can learn from your mother's mistakes, love. You can see what she did, take her as an example. And we can work around it, find ways to balance both of our careers while keeping the children first." Kyp leaned forward to speak to her earnestly.

  
  


Jaina looked into his eyes, saw the surety there. She drank in his strength and love, it held her up it times like this.

  
  


Xave stepped aside slightly. "The Council will convene at 1300 hours, Councillour. I believe that you and your husband have a great deal to discuss." 

  
  


Once they had seen Xave to the door, Kyp led Jaina into their kitchen. He put on a kettle for a cup of tea as Jaina sat upon the counter. Kyp crossed the small space to stand in front of her, resting his hands on her thighs.

  
  


"Do you think I can do this?" Jaina asked finally.

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


Jaina sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know if I can. And I'm so afraid of not being here for the kids when they need me..."

  
  


Kyp stopped her train of though by brushing his lips against hers. She twined her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his silver streaked hair. 

  
  


Kyp pulled away, looking at her seriously as he caressed her cheek. "You are not your mother. Your mother made mistakes, Sith, we all do. And you can learn from that and we will do our best to always be here for our kids. Now listen to your husband in all his wisdom."

  
  


Jaina chuckled, low in her throat and tightened the loop of her arms, moving closer to Kyp. "Maybe my all-wise husband needs to convince me..." She delicately nibbled on Kyp's lower lip. With a groan he lifted her from the counter and carried her, laughing, up the stairs. The bedroom door closed behind them and there were no more interruptions that night.

  
  
  
  


As Jaina strolled down the stairs the next morning she found Kyp already in the kitchen, preparing the twins' breakfast while they played in the living room. 

  
  


"Morning," she drawled as she entered the kitchen, sliding her arms around his waist.

  
  


"Good morning, Goddess," Kyp replied with a smile as he leant down to quickly brush his lips against hers. 

  
  


Jaina turned to the high chair where Lelila sat, cooing to her daughter as she picked her up. "How's my princess?" she asked, rocking the baby slightly as Lelila giggled.

  
  


"I think the princess is hungry," Kyp commented, caressing the baby's cheek.

  
  


Jaina nodded, "I thought it was about that time." she left the kitchen and entered the living room, where the twins were very seriously playing with blocks. Jaina dropped a kiss upon both of their dark heads before she sat to nurse Lelila. 

  
  


As the baby began to suckle, Jaina let out a contented sigh as she surveyed the scene before her. Her children playing - for once without much argument, her husband fiddling around in the kitchen and her youngest child in her arms. She had a pretty good thing going here and she was desperately afraid she would lose part of it if she accepted the Chief of State post. She couldn't turn it down - but could she take on the position while remaining a good wife and mother?

  
  


The door chimed and Kyp left the kitchen to answer it. As if on cue, Leia stood there. Kissing Kyp quickly on the cheek she hurried into the apartment.

  
  


"Jaina - I just heard..." Leia embraced her as best she could with Lelila still in Jaina's arms. "Congratulations, darling. It's what you've always wanted - isn't it?"

  
  


Jaina shook her head. "Not always," she said quietly. 

  
  


Leia pulled back, her eyes darkening. "What do you mean?" 

  
  


"I'm not sure if I'm going to take it, Mom." Jaina replied softly.

  
  


Leia frowned. "Why not?"

  
  


Jaina glanced at the twins, now having built a tower almost two feet tall of blocks. "Give Grandma a kiss and then go eat your breakfast," she instructed quickly.

  
  


They both quickly received a kiss and hug from Leia before running into the kitchen. Jaina could hear them pestering Kyp for more sugar in their cereal and she smiled slightly. 

Jaina turned back to her mother. "I'm just not sure if I can take it on right now. The responsibilities are great... and my babies are still so young."

  
  


Leia sat back. "You don't want to turn into me."

  
  


Jaina nodded quietly as Leia rose, crossing to the armchair.

  
  


Leia looked down. "I made mistakes. I had worked my entire life for the Rebellion - then for the New Republic, it was still my top priority for a lot longer than it should have been. And you kids suffered for it. You had a good childhood, you had Han - but I don't know if you really had me."

  
  


Jaina took Lelila, now finished feeding and laid her carefully in a bassinet sitting next to the couch, rising to stand with her mother. "I always knew that you were very busy, with very important things to do. But I knew that if I really needed you I could go to you. I did have a good childhood. I just want better for my children."

  
  


"But is there really anyone else who can take up the reins now? Most of the council is just waiting for the next election to retire, and those who aren't cannot lead a galaxy. You're the only one who could hold it together now."

  
  


Jaina nodded. "I know. Which makes this really hard."

  
  


Leia thought for a moment. "You know, I remember once having a conversation with Luke about how it had always just been he, I , Han and Mara. We didn't have anyone from the past generation to influence us, push us. So we were very touchy about accepting advice. You, Jacen, even Ben have to deal with all that we expect from you. But other than that, we're here to help you." Leia caressed Jaina's cheek and her daughter smiled. "I think you should do this. And I'll be here to help you, keep you away from the mistakes that I made."

  
  


Jaina smiled. "Okay." she embraced her mother tightly. When she pulled away she had gotten a huge grin on her face. "I'm going to do it."

  
  


Leia pulled her in for a hug this time, both laughing. They broke away quickly when a large crash resounded from the kitchen and the sound of bickering toddlers not listening to their father was clearly heard. Jaina led the way into the fracas, with Leia right behind her.

  
  
  
  


Jaina bit her lip, pacing nervously in the anteroom outside of the Council room. She moved back and forth across the blue marble floor, her black over robe falling in a train behind her. It was belted over a shimmering gold robe, her hair done up in a formal style and golden earrings falling from her ears to her shoulders. She looked like a Chief of State. Problem was, she wasn't one yet.

  
  


"Relax, Princess," Kyp drawled from where he leaned against a column the same blue marble as the floor. He looked the picture of a hero in his black New Republic commander's uniform, his black cape spread over broad shoulders.

  
  


"Don't tell me to relax," Jaina sighed, crossing her arms as she stopped to face him. "They're voting on my future in there. Our future Kyp!"

  
  


Kyp grinned at her. "You're cute when you're neurotic." His grin subsided as she glared. "Jai, you know this is just a formality."

  
  


Jaina sighed, letting her arms fall to her side. "I know. I just haven't been this nervous for a long time. Since our wedding day."

  
  


Kyp quirked an eyebrow. "Nervous? On our wedding day? Why would you have had cause to be nervous?"

  
  


Jaina smiled up at him smugly, "I was nervous that you'd show up wearing something horribly unmatched as you are wont to do..." Jaina chuckled as Kyp mock glowered at her. "Like you weren't nervous too."

  
  


"Only that you would smarten up and realize you were way to good for me," Kyp murmured to her. "I'm so proud of you, you know."

  
  


Jaina smiled brightly at him as she raised his face to his, "I know." She moved her lips against his in a sweet and tender kiss. 

  
  


Kyp pulled away, looking down on her with affection. "I love you."

  
  


"I love you too." Jaina smiled, leaning up to kiss him again.

  
  


Neither noticed an aide slipping out of the council room. "Uh - Madame Durron?"

  
  


Jaina pulled away quickly, a slight blush gracing her features. "Yes."

  
  


"The Council is awaiting you," the aide told her dutifully. 

  
  


"Thank you," Jaina sent Kyp a quick look as she pulled at her robes to make sure they were in place. After a moment she turned back to the aide. "I'm ready now."

  
  


She stepped up to the heavy gold doors that were the entrance, Kyp right behind her to her right. The doors began to swung open as the aide entered before her, announcing to the Council.

  
  


"Chief of State Jaina Solo-Durron and Commander Kyp Durron."

  
  


Jaina couldn't restrain her wide smile as she entered the room, the eight assembled councillours rising to bow to her. She walked slowly to the larger chair at the head of the oval table that denoted the Chief of State. She lowered herself gracefully into it, making sure that her robes settled elegantly around her.

  
  


As the rest of the councillours sat, Mahless Mothma remained standing. "Madame Chief it is my honour to welcome you to our Council, yours to oversee." She handed Jaina a vellum scroll. "May I welcome you with the news that you were unanimously elected to the position by my esteemed peers and that we all bear the hope that you will lead the New Republic to stability and greatness."

  
  


Jaina inclined her head back to the woman. "Thank you Councillour Mothma, Now if we may proceed to the first order of business, nominating a candidate for my former position..."

  
  


Kyp stood behind her, smiling beatifically upon her as Jaina assumed the role her mother had taken before her, to make it her own.

  
  


In the darkened room, three sat at a table, their heads huddled together.

  
  


"That was way too fast that they elected her... I thought our sources said that she would take at least a week to consider it! She took less than a day!" One hissed.

  
  


Another sat back in their chair. "She's always been unpredictable. Her and her damned husband. I can't remember how many plans they've thrown off." They smiled. "But they'll pay. I just received news from Niruan. They're agreeing to speak with us - under the table of course. Don't want to risk that precious treaty which they treasure so much," their voice dripped in sarcasm.

  
  


"One good thing about Imperials - they're easy to predict. Wave a chance at power in front of their noses and they'll jump for it." The third stood and activated a holoscreen inset in the table. All three looked at the holo. It had been taken the day that Chief of State Jaina Solo had been elected, her husband besides her. 

  
  


The third smiled thinly. "We won't fail this time. We'll strike at what they hold dearest - and with the Imperial and Chiss fleets behind us.... The galaxy will be ours!"

  
  


Above the table hung a delicate sculpture of two clasped hands, reflecting the holoscreen below, the three children smiling out of it. 

  
  
  
  


As Chief of State, Jaina Solo-Durron rose with the sun every day. She left her warm bed, left her husband's arms and dressed in the silence of the dawn. She slipped into the twin's bedroom, giving each one a kiss and brushing Lelila's cheek in the nursery. Kyp would wake with them, and then go off to the Headquarters. They had found a wonderful nursemaid in a young girl who had been a refuggee, named Merili. She loved the children like one of her own, and her culture had always encouraged Force users so she was able to keep the talented children in hand.   
  
But Jaina left that every morning, sliding into the speeder waiting for her, sitting in the back seat. Through out the entire flight, her hands always itched to take the controls, speed up the little craft, perform a few tricks. But she didn't. She was Chief of State. The title tied to her seat as well as any safety harness.   
  
Upon arriving at the Senate building she would be escorted to her office by her assistant, Auron. He was a young man with many ideas wanting to make a difference in the galaxy. The first time she had met him there had been something in his pale grey eyes that had reminded her of Anakin. Jaina had hired him on the spot. He carried a cup of her favourite caf, for he knew that Jaina would not truly wake up for hours without it.   
  
Auron would relate to her any events that had happened over night, any movement in the Senate, results of debates and votes.   
  
This morning - Auron had very important news.   
  
"Madame," he bowed slightly to her as he handed her the porcealin cup. "We've had news from the Unknown Region."   
  
"Really? From the Chiss or the Imperials?" she asked, sipping as they walked.   
  
"Both. They released an announcement of discussions with the Peace Brigade." He looked rather nervous imparting that, with reason. Jaina stopped in midstride, sending him a venomous look.   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"The Imperial and Chiss alliance is looking into a cease fire with the Peace Brigade."   
  
Jaina snarled a Correlian curse as she resumed walking, robes flying behind her and Auron jogged to keep up.   
  
"They are aware that the Peace Brigade just assasinated Pwoe!"   
  
As she was saying this, Xave as well as Councillour Mothma came around the corner, both bowing slightly. Jaina stopped as she looked to the two for input.   
  
"They are aware of this fact, Madame. But you know the Imperial faction was never happy with the war. And now some who wish to see the New Republic fall are in positions of some power." Xave told her.   
  
"And the Chiss?" Jaina asked.   
  
"The Chiss... might just be more able to dissuade from the foolhardy agreement," Councillour Mothma interjected. "They did send aid to us in the war, the leader of that Squadron now a very important figure in the military.Admiral Fel would have to be a key figure in this agreement."   
  
Jaina furrowed her brow. "Admiral Soontir Fel?" She could see him supporting this...   
  
But Marella Mothma shook her head. "Admiral Jagged Fel, madam. His son."   
  
Jaina stared. "I can't ever see Jag being a part of this."   
  
"Jag?" Auron asked. "You know the Admiral?"   
  
Jaina bit her lip. "A long time ago, Auron." She looked back to her advisors. "Have our diplomats been able to make any headway?"   
  
Xave sighed. "Little, ma'am. But perhaps you could make a difference. We'll call it a state visit- you could take it as an opportunity to twist Admiral Fel's arm."   
  
After a moment, Jaina quickly nodded. "Make arrangements." As she moved on her mind began whirling. She could just imagine Kyp's reaction to this...   
  
"You're going to WHAT?!" 

Jaina sent Kyp a withering glance through the mirror. "Kyp, don't say it like that."   
  
Her husband was pacing their bedroom, "Like what? That I might be slightly disturbed by the fact that you're going off to see your ex-boyfriend, and leaving me behind?"   
  
"You want me to take you and the kids into hostile territory? I don't think so..." With a sigh Jaina rose from her dressing table, turning to face Kyp. She caught his hand as he stalked past her. He stopped to look at her. "Kyp. I love you. You know that. I don't love Jag. You also know that."   
  
Grudgingly, Kyp nodded and slid his arms around her waist. "I know. It's just... I'm still amazed that you're with me. You could have had any guy in the galaxy, you could have had Jag, who everyone was convinced was perfect for you. Instead - you picked me."   
  
"Instead - I picked the man I love, the greatest father to my children and the man who will back me up no matter what." Jaina shook her head. "Yeah, I guess I screwed that one up."   
  
Kyp smiled down at her, brushing a lock of hair off her face. "I still worry."   
  
"And I worry about you! Who knows when you might meet some young, pretty thing with blond hair who is more than 5 feet tall..." Laughing, Jaina lifted her lips to Kyp's.   
  
The kiss was anything but chaste, the passion driven from their love for one another. When Kyp pulled away he placed a kiss against the underside of Jaina's chin.   
  
"Maybe I don't need to worry quite so much..." he whispered as he kissed the nape of her neck.   
  
Jaina sighed softly. "No... but you better not let me go because I don't think I can stand up."   
  
Chuckling, Kyp lifted her and laid her down on their bed. The twins had been asleep for hours, Jaina had just fed Lelila and the baby would now sleep for at least 4 hours.   
  
Jaina reached up to Kyp's face as he hovered over her, twining a finger through his hair.   
  
"I'm scared," she whispered finally.   
  
"Of what?"   
  
"That we'll go to war again. We're nowhere near ready to go against the Chiss- let alone an alliance of the Chiss, the Imps and the Peace Brigade! I don't want to lose everything we've fought for."   
  
"You won't," Kyp murmured. "You'll be able to convince them not to."   
  
Jaina's eyes drifted away to the window, seeing the stars hang over Calamari. "Jag had to be involved in the decision to talk to the Peace Brigade. Why would he do that? He's seen what they would do - have done! He fought them alongside you and me! I don't understand it..."   
  
Kyp stopped her trail of thought with a soft kiss. "You will. You'll talk to him - beat some sense into him. And you'll save the galaxy yet again."   
  
Kyp kissed her again, pulling her tightly to him.   
  
Jaina pulled away first, her eyelashes hooded over her eyes. "It'll only be a month. A week to get there- two weeks for talks and then I'll return as fast as I can. But I'll miss you."   
  
"I'll miss you too... but I'm going to make sure that these few days before you leave are so memorable you'll come..." Kyp placed himself atop of her, sliding her robe off her shoulders. He lowered his lips to next to her ear, "... running back to me."

  
  


The next few days were spent in a flurry of preparation as it was obvious diplomatic channels were not working with the Chiss. Kyp tried to find as much time as he could with his wife before she left but the military were unobtrusively preparing for war. 

  
  


Kyp sighed as he stood slightly behind Jaina, as she knelt to embrace the twins. Both were trying to look brave for Mama, but Hanna couldn't help herself but sniffling as Jaina kissed her atop the head.

  
  


"Now - you'll be good for Papa, alright?" Jaina asked them gently.

  
  


Hanna nodded quietly while Hale spoke for the two. "We will Mama." 

  
  


Jaina smiled down at them and quickly gathered them again into her arms. Only when Auron cleared his throat unobtrusively, reminding her of the time did she let them go. With a little push, they obediently returned to their nurse, Merili, and each took one of her hands.

  
  


Jaina rose and turned to Kyp, and the baby who he held in his arms.

  
  


"Oh, 'Lila..." Jaina sighed as she lifted her daughter from Kyp's arms. The little girl was only lately awake and blinked up at her mother. Jaina cradled her gently against her, murmuring a few soft words.

  
  


Kyp stepped closer to his wife, placing a hand on her waist. She looked up and brown eyes met green for the millionth time - yet the spark still flashed between them. Kyp attempted to smile crookedly but failed miserably. Even after two years since the kidnaping, he still hated the idea of his wife being out of his protective reach.

  
  


Jaina smiled slightly at him. "Don't worry, love."

  
  


"What me worry? Never..." Knowing that the casual rogue act had failed, he sighed gustily. "I'll just miss you that's all."

  
  


"I'll miss you too..." Jaina lifted her face to his to capture his mouth in a kiss that was a promise to return and a full outpouring of her love and passion for him.

  
  


"Ewww!" came the chorus from behind them.

  
  


Kyp pulled away from his wife to regard his elder children with a serious eye. "Are you two really starting with me already? Your mother isn't even gone yet!"

  
  


Jaina giggled slightly, but it was with great reluctance that she handed Lelila back to her father. Kyp reached out a hand to caress her cheek. "Come back to me, Jaina."

  
  


"As fast as I possibly can," she returned quietly. 

  
  


Kyp dropped his hand and Jaina turned from him, nodding to Auron. Her aide keyed the door and it swung open to the bright Calamari sunlight. Jaina strode out onto, ignoring the masses of holoreporters there snapping pictures and calling out to her. A few turned their cameras to capture Kyp and the children standing in the door, and Kyp ushered the children back inside.

  
  


As he walked away down the long corridor, he heard the roar of engines being fired and an unease settled over him as he felt his wife leave. 

  
  


Jaina watched dispassionately as her ship touched down, watching Niruan come closer and closer until she felt the slight bump that belied landing. She tugged at her pale cream robes as she moved to the landing ramp. There was a hiss as it opened, lowering to the ground and she made her way down it, Auron and her Noghri bodyguard behind her. 

  
  


Outside, it was a sea of white. Stormtroopers. Jaina fought to keep her expression of distaste off her face. 

  
  


Directly ahead of her, stood a contingent of Chiss military. Three stood in front, all wearing uniforms with a number of bars on them. 

  
  


Jaina came to a stop a meter ahead and waited.

  
  


The tallest stepped forward. "Madame Chief, I am Admiral Nu'ruodo."

  
  


Jaina extended her hand. "Admiral, thank you for inviting me to your lovely planet. "

  
  


He took it, raising it to the level of his lips but did not kiss it. He let it drop rather quickly and the two leaders gazed at one another with minor hostility.

  
  


Nu'ruodo motioned behind him. "May I present my compatriots, Commander Dr'oulan and Commander Re'vrawn."

  
  


Both Chiss nodded to her, their red eyes lidded.

  
  


A feeling of unease settled over Jaina as Re'vrawn stepped towards her. 

  
  


"Madame Chief, Welcome to Niruan."

  
  


The Stormtroopers snapped into position. As one, they raised their blasters into the air and fired. The burst of fire rumbled the ground.

  
  
  
  


With a roar of engines, the clawcraft settled to the hangar floor.

  
  


The Admiral hopped out of his ship in a practiced jump, pulling off his helmet to run a hand through close cropped black hair. 

  
  


Jagged Fel strode through the halls of the Pilot's Quarters towards his own suite. His rank as head of the pilots of the Chiss Empire as well as being in charge of most tactical decisions gave him a large two floored apartment. He entered with a sigh of relief, glad to be home for the first time in two months. Though, he couldn't truly call this place home. He was travelling around the Empire so much, he hadn't spent more than a week on Niruan in more than 4 years. 

  
  


He had stepped out of the shower when he noticed the message beacon flashing, orange for highest importance. He opened the message, surprised to see it was from Admiral Nu'ruodo. The other man hated Jag, and would not send him a message unless it was of the highest importance.

  
  


"Fel, the Chief of State from the Republic just arrived, they got wind of our dealing with the Brigaders and are looking to dissuade us. You're going to be negotiating with her, seeing as you already know her. Jaina Solo -" the Admiral's attention was diverted for a moment and he had a brief, murmured conversation with someone offscreen. "Anyways, we're having a ball to 'welcome' her tonight. Be there, try and throw her off the track." The message ended with a brief salute.

  
  


Jag sank into his chair. Jaina here? For a moment, he couldn't quite breath. He had dreamed of meeting her again for years... Jaina was a politician???? He would never believe it... Of course, there was only way to be sure. He had a ball he was late for.

--

That evening, the ball was held in the Imperial tradition to welcome Jaina to the planet. She was heralded in by a chorus of Chiss musicians with a flourish and she walked down a long, gold staircase by herself, head held high. She wore a pale grey gown which hugged her upper body before spilling into a large skirt with a train. Golden stones fell from her ears and circled her neck.

  
  


She smiled slightly as she met official after official, some pretending politeness, others openly hostile. She was about as popular here as the Imperials were back on Mon Calamari.

  
  


Commander Re'vrawn was her designated escort for the evening, introducing her and supplying her with champagne when her crystal goblet grew empty. He was also probably there to make sure she didn't sneak off, steal Imperial secrets and blow up half the palace.

  
  


Jaina fantasized about that option for most of the evening. 

  
  


At last, there seemed to be an end to the military officers. Jaina relaxed slightly.

  
  


Re'vrawn glanced out of her out of the corner of his eye as he raised his glass to his lips. "We had hoped that you would meet Admiral Fel tonight before negotiations begin tomorrow but he has not yet arrived from a mission.

  
  


Jaina shrugged imperceptibly. "I have already met the Admiral. I can understand his need to complete his mission."

  
  


Re'vrawn raised an ebony eyebrow. "Indeed. You encountered him when he served in the Vong war?"

  
  


Jaina nodded. "He served in my squadron for a period of time. We were... friends." She took a long sip of her champagne and looked away. 

"I see." A long silence fell between them.

  
  


A number of remarks flashed through Jaina's mind, but most of them would have torpedoed any hope of reconciliation with this people. No matter how much she might despise them, peace must be maintained. 

  
  


Jaina squared her shoulders and set her goblet carefully down onto the marble table next to her. 

  
  


"I think I will consult with my aide for a moment," she informed Re'vrawn.

  
  


"But Madame - you are expected to begin the dancing," he reminded her stoicly.

  
  


Jaina raised an eyebrow. "And just who am I supposed to start it with?" The thought of touching Re'vrawn, much less dancing with him... she repressed a shoulder. 

  
  


"With me." the voice came from behind her and was oh-so familiar.

  
  


Jaina smiled without moving. "Admiral Fel." She turned to face him and in one smooth motion, extended her hand. 

  
  


She hadn't seen Jagged in close to five years. He had barely changed. Perhaps there was an extra scar on his chin, a new crease in his forehead from worry but it was minimal. The carefully suppressed light in his green eyes was still there. Yet, this time when he smiled at her and kissed her hand it didn't have the same feel of magic.

  
  


"Madame Chief, it's good to see you. And may I extend my congratulations upon your recent election?" his tone was carefully formal. 

  
  


"Thank you Admiral." Jaina bit her lip, searching for the proper response. "I was pleased to hear of your promotion. And I hope that we will be able to find a solution to our difficulties without having to resort to conflict."

  
  


"You should certainly hope so," Jag replied, his eyes sparkling, "Considering I still beat you in the sims 9 times out of 10 the last time I saw you."

  
  


Jaina smiled. This was the Jag that she remembered. Arrogant, cocky, and not a little handsome. "Things change, Admiral."

  
  


"Perhaps," Jag smiled down on her. From the other side of the ballroom, the musicians began a melody Jaina recognized as an Alderaanian waltz. He cocked his head, "I believe that I have the honour of claiming this dance." He extended his arm and Jaina slid her arm into it.

  
  


"Lead on."

  
  


Later, Jagged and Jaina walked outside, along the terrace, overlooking the perfectly manicured gardens. Jag felt as though the last five years had never passed at all, that they were still a young couple in love in the midst of a war.

  
  


He glanced down at Jaina, resplendent in her pale grey dress, jewels at her ears and neck. A serenity seemed to have fallen over her in the past few years. It suited her. They stopped and she leaned against the balustrade.

  
  


"Niruan is really lovely," she commented softly. "After so many planets were destroyed during the war - it's nice to find at least one planet in the galaxy that doesn't have desperation in the air."

  
  


"I can understand that, Madame Chief. Know that you are always welcome here. " Jag stood next to her, breathing in her scent. Emperor's Bones he had missed her - maybe this was to be another chance for them.

  
  


Jaina shook her head. "Don't call me that. I'm getting sick of being 'Madame - this' and 'Madame - that'. Call me Jaina - like you used to."

  
  


"I'd like to do a lot of things I used to..." Jag stepped in front of her and for the first time in years, made an impulsive decision. He quickly lowered his head and touched his lips to hers, massaging them slowly. He stopped when Jaina placed a restraining hand on his chest.

  
  


He drew back and Jaina looked at him, a small smile on her face. "Jag..." her voice was tinged with sadness.

  
  


"I still love you, Jaina." he told her softly.

  
  


She shook her head. "I can't Jag..."

  
  


"Are you dating someone?" Jag asked.

  
  


Jaina gave a little laugh, "Dating? No..."

  
  


"We can work out the political issues, we could visit each other..."

  
  


Jaina moved away from him, running a hand through her long ponytail. "I guess, I should tell you, should have told you before-"

  
  


"Madame?" Auron stood in the doorway. "Madame, you have a transmission from Mon Calamari. It's General Antilles."

  
  


"I'm coming," Jaina told her aide absentmindedly, he nodded and left, leaving the door open for Jaina.

  
  


"Come t my suite tomorrow, before the lunch conference and we'll talk." Jaina told him, and Jag nodded in acknowledgement.

  
  


"Goodnight Jag."

  
  


"Goodnight Jaina."

  
  


She turned and left the balcony, leaving behind and looking after her. He could have sworn that the Noghri following after her glared at him.

  
  
  
  


Jaina bit her lip, pacing her bedroom. How the hell had she gotten herself into this mess? She hadn't known that Jag would be here, though the thought had crossed her mind. But then, telling him about Kyp had never crossed her mind either.

  
  


His protestation of love still hung in her mind, his kiss still burning on her lips. She was a happily married woman!

  
  


... or was she?

  
  


Jaina sat heavily down on her bed, head in her hands. This was madness. She loved Kyp, her [b]husband[/b] of two years, with her entire soul. She loved her children, her precious babies. She was happy. So why with one kiss in the moonlight, one whispered confession from Jag's lips did she feel that old affection for him.

  
  


Jaina frowned. Affection. She remembered feeling that for Jag, and she did feel it now. But there was nothing more. No spark - like that which she felt with Kyp. When she was with her husband, her skin felt flushed and feverish, she needed to have him near her, needed him to touch her. She loved him to the bottom of her heart, knew that they understood one another - could help and support each other through anything. He was a wonderful father, if not always the best disciplinarian. What she felt for Jag compared to how she felt about Kyp was like a spark next to a burning sun. There was no comparison.

  
  


Jaina rose from the bed and began to stretch, as was her habit at night. She dropped her barriers, opening herself up to the universe. She found her husband's presence quickly, thanks to their deep bond.

  
  


Affection reached across the galaxy as Kyp realised her presence and opened himself up to her. He was lying in the bed, avoiding the empty side of the bed.

  
  


Evening love, she sent with a mental caress.

  
  


It's the middle of the night here, Kyp replied lightly. Your daughter has been keeping me up.

  
  


Oh so now she's MY daughter? Jaina smiled as she wrapped herself in her husband's awareness.

  
  


Only when she's taking after her mother and being impossible. Kyp shot back.

  
  


How about when she's been incorrigible just like her father - hm?

  
  


Kyp's only reply was a mental kiss and a picture of what he would have done to his wife if she had been there then. Jaina blushed slightly, revelling in the feeling.

  
  


I miss you, she sent.

  
  


Kyp's mood lost it's lightness as he closed his eyes. I miss you. The kids do too.

  
  


Only about another week or so. The envoy is being very accommodating... Jaina stopped herself from continuing as Jag's face that evening popped into her mind. She raised her barriers slightly. For some reason - she didn't want Kyp to know who was being so kind to her. She yawned slightly. I'm exhausted, love. I'm going to go to sleep.

  
  


Kyp seemed slightly puzzled but he agreed readily enough. Get lots of rest - can't have you getting worn out. I love you, Jai.]

  
  


Jaina smiled, feeling her very being glowing with the love for her husband. I love you too. Jag's image was quickly forgotten as she filled her mind with her husband lying in their bed, and her wish that she could be there with him. Good night.

  
  


Exactly one half hour before the noon conference, Jagged rapped on the door to Jaina's suite. 

It was opened by Jaina after a long pause, as she was still belting her pale grey robe.

  
  


"I'm running so late, I was talking to my -" Jaina paused. "Kyp. I was talking to him rather late last night."

  
  


"I'm glad that you two are still close. I always trusted him to watch your back. How is Master Durron?" Jag asked as he entered the lush apartment.

  
  


Jaina dropped her gaze, playing with the tassel on her belt. "He's - actually part of something I need to discuss with you."

  
  


Jag stepped closer to her, placing his hands upon her hips as he looked down with a fond smile on his face. "Can't it wait until later?" he began to lower his face to hers but she stepped away.

  
  


"Let me get dressed and then.... we'll talk." Jaina disappeared into her bedroom.

  
  


Jag looked after her, then sat down on one of the silk covered couches to wait.

  
  


A low beep echoed through the room and Jag half rose when the holo-screen switched on.

  
  


It revealed what seemed to be a large, bright and empty apartment. Then the sound of grating came through the speaker and a chair slid into view slowly. Like it was being pushed by a being that wasn't quite tall enough to be seen by the holocomm. There was quiet muttering coming from the screen as Jag approached it. Finally, two small heads popped up on screen as two children climbed up on the screen.

  
  


The boy pressed his hands against the screen. "Mama!" His face drooped as he saw Jag. "You're not Mama!" he accused sullenly.

  
  


"You're not Mama!" echoed the little girl beside him. Both children seemed to be about two years old with green eyes and dark brown hair. But they seemed amazingly eloquent - or they would if both hadn't been pouting at him.

  
  


"Where's Mama?" the boy asked, crossing his arms across his stubby chest.

  
  


"I want MAMA!" The girl shot out.

  
  


Jag took in a deep breath. Children.

  
  


He didn't like children. Never had. He hadn't been able to deal with his brother and sister until they were at least six or seven. And these were toddlers. Perhaps he could reason with them. 

  
  


"How do you know Mama is here?" he asked.

  
  


The girl stuck out her bottom lip. "Cause Papa called her two days 'go. And we saw her."

  
  


"Are you sure he called this frequency?" Jag asked.

  
  


Both regarded him with blank eyes.

  
  


Maybe they were the children of one of Jaina's aides... "Do you know your Mama's name?"

  
  


"Mama!" the girl replied dutifully. "That's her name!"

  
  


Her -twin?- poked her in the side. "He means her name, blaster brain."

  
  


She gave him a withering glance before turning back to Jag. She puffed up her chest. "My mommy's name is Jedi Knight Chief of State Jaina Solo-Durron!"

  
  


Jag's jaw dropped. "What?!"

  
  


And then from behind him...

  
  


"Hanna and Hale Durron!!! What in blazes do you think you're doing?!!!"

  
  


Both twins grinned, their faces alighting. "MAMA!"

  
  


Jag spun on his heel to see Jaina standing in the doorway, wearing red ceremonial robes, her hair piled atop her head in a elegant manner - and a look on her face that he had seen his own mother wear a number of times. 

  
  


"Hale Zeth Durron! I asked you a question! What are you doing?!" She stepped towards the screen.

  
  


"Calling you... We miss you Mama!" Hale replied dutifully.

  
  


The expression on Jaina's face softened. "I miss you too baby, but what did your father tell you about calling me?"

  
  


"That you're real busy, and we shouldn't unless we ask." Hanna replied this time, with all the resignation a two year old could muster.

  
  


Jaina crossed her arms. "Where is your father?"

  
  


"Upstairs - with 'Lila." Hale supplied. "When are you coming home Mama?"

  
  


"Soon, baby. Hanna, honey - go get him for him please." The little girl obediently hopped off the chair and ran up the stairs seen in the background of the screen.

  
  


Jag breathed deeply, turning to Jaina. "Those are you children?"

  
  


She nodded slightly. 

  
  


"And their father is..." Jag knew the answer but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

  
  


"My husband," Jaina replied icily. Hale cut in at this point.

  
  


"My papa's name is Jedi Master Commander Kyp Durron of the Twin Suns Squadron!"

  
  


Jag made a choked sound. Jaina graced her son with a small smile. "Thank you honey." She sent Jag a quick glance. "This is what I needed to talk to you about."

  
  


"I can.... see that." Jag replied tightly.

  
  


In the background of the screen, Jag saw Hanna making her way down the stairs holding onto, sure enough, Kyp Durron's hand. In his other arm he held a small bundle. As they came closer Jag saw that it was a small baby, no more than a few months old. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jaina's face light up as she saw her husband come closer, their child cradled against his chest.

  
  


"Hey - she let you get much rest last night?" Jaina asked once Kyp was within range.

  
  


"Nah - but I'm okay." Kyp responded. He spotted Jag. "Jag! Good to see you! I hear the rugrats gave you a bit of a surprise."

  
  


"Somewhat," Jag replied succinctly. "It's good to see you as well. May I extend congratulations upon your marriage?"

  
  


"Uh... thanks." Kyp sent a quick look at Jaina, who shook her head quickly. "This is Lelila, our latest." He lifted the baby's hand and waved at the comm.

  
  


Jag inclined his head slightly as Jaina stepped forward. "Kyp, dearest..."

  
  


"Yes, sweetheart?" Kyp responded, a roguish grin on his face.

  
  


"I don't suppose it would be possible for you to keep our children under control until I get back?" 

  
  


Kyp appeared to ponder the idea. "Well, we'll see...."

  
  


Hanna climbed back up on the chair. "Mama - we miss you!!"

  
  


Jaina gulped in a breath. "I miss you too darling..." Her voice sounded somewhat choked. "I'll be home as soon as I can make sure the galaxy is safe - okay?"

  
  


The little girl nodded with a wisdom that belied her years. 

  
  


Kyp smiled down at the twins, then looked back at the camera. "We'll see you soon Jai."

  
  


The twins became a flurry of waving. "Bye Mama!!!" Kyp reached out and with a wink at Jaina, shut off the connection.

  
  


The suite that Jag and Jaina stood in seemed unbearably quiet. 

  
  


Jag glanced over at Jaina, surprised to see her wiping at her eyes. She saw him, and gave a half hearted laugh. "I'm sorry - it's just this is the first time I've been away from them for more than a day or so. Kyp and I haven't gone far from them since they were born - for protection."

  
  


Jag nodded. "Of course. I understand."

  
  


Jaina shook her head. "No you don't. I'm sorry - but you have no idea what it's like to have children and to know that there are people out there who want to hurt them. Especially the Peace Brigade."

  
  


Jag's expression tightened. "You have no idea what you're asking us to do Jaina."

  
  


"No? Is it that unreasonable for me to ask you not to deal with a terrorist organization that has threatened my life - along with my husband's and children's more times than I can count!" Jaina spun on her heel to face Jag fully.

  
  


He stepped back slightly, he hadn't ever seen her get so... passionate about something.

  
  


"No?" she asked quietly. "Well - I think that gives you a reason as to why we didn't work out Jagged."

  
  


Jag's frowned slightly as he realized that she had read his thoughts. "I would prefer if you didn't look into my mind, Jedi Solo."

  
  


"Solo-Durron if you don't mind," she responded with a frosty smile. 

  
  


Jag looked away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

  
  


"I was announced when I arrived as Jaina Solo-Durron," she replied, slightly puzzled.

  
  


"I arrived late."

  
  


"Oh." Such a small word, meaning so much. Jaina sat down on the couch. "I thought that maybe you knew... it's not like the media doesn't pay attention to us."

  
  


"I've been on assignment for a little more than four years. I haven't spent more than a week here in that time. Most of that time I usually spend sleeping." Jag sat next to her.

  
  


"Sleep? I understand that... but then I haven't had a full night's sleep since the twins arrived." Jaina glanced down, twisting a ring on her hand as she spoke. A ring, Jag suddenly recognized, as a wedding ring. She wore another band with a large diamond with it.

  
  


"How long have you been married?" Jag asked, very softly.

  
  


"Almost two years. I might actually miss our anniversary." Jaina sighed. 

  
  


"And your children..."

  
  


Jaina smiled as she thought of them, "Hanna and Hale turned two about a few weeks ago, Lelila is only four months old."

  
  


Jag's voice was flat as he responded. "You're happy."

  
  


Jaina nodded. "Very much so." She glanced at him, "About last night..."

  
  


He stood abruptly. "No. I'd rather not discuss it if you don't mind."

  
  


"We can't not discuss it!"

  
  


"Says who?" Jag asked bitterly.

  
  


Jaina rose, looking at him steadily. "Me."

  
  


There was another long silence as they faced one another. Neither willing to back down. 

  
  


Jag looked away finally, breaking eye contact. He spied the golden chrono sitting on a desk. "We're going to be late."

  
  


Jaina followed his gaze. "Shavit. We are. We had better go." Jag waved for her to precede him. She stopped at the door, touching his arm.

  
  


"But we will continue this conversation, Jagged." Her voice was serious, he nodded reluctantly in return. She swept out of the suite and he followed after her, his heart clenching a little more with every step.

  
  
  
  


A week later Jaina sighed, bracing herself against the railing of the balcony which jutted out from her suite. She took a long sip of the Correlian whiskey in her glass as she hung her head, biting her tongue as she turned to the other occupant of the balcony.

  
  


"I'm getting really sick of your 'negotiating' style, Jagged."

  
  


Jag gazed at her levelly from the recliner where he sat stiffly, his whiskey untouched. "Perhaps it's your inability to see reason."

  
  


Jaina laughed harshly. "Reason? Oh yes - that it's perfectly reasonable to deal with terrorists." She dropped onto the recliner next to his.

  
  


Jag leaned in. "They're a legitimate political group who have a number of contacts that would allow us to..."

  
  


"Try to bring down the New Republic - fragmented as it is?" Jaina replied sarcastically. "A figurehead for a Chief of State..."

  
  


"You're not a figurehead." Jag growled, looking away.

  
  


"Well - we agree on one thing. But people see me as such." Jaina quirked an eyebrow. "Think I'm weak. I'm fine with that. It'll make it an even bigger shock when I blow up the very last of the Peace Brigader bases."

  
  


"I never saw you as quite so bloodthirsty." Jag commented quietly, taking his first sip of the Correlian whiskey.

  
  


Jaina smiled. "Didn't fit in with your perfect image of me, sitting up there all pretty and feminine on that pedestal." She lay back on the recliner.

  
  


Jag's eyes raked her body, clothed in a simple white gown that in the sunset light became nearly translucent, barely obscuring her lithe body. He took a long swallow of whiskey. 

  
  


Jaina sighed heavily. "We've been having this argument for a week, Jagged." She eyed him. "Along with you dancing around me for that time. I'm sick of both of it."

  
  


Jag looked away. "I have no idea to what you're referring."

  
  


Jaina sprang up, grabbing his hand. "Don't try to bullshit me - I know you. You won't let us talk about the fact that I'm married and it's becoming physically painful for me to be around you, you're radiating such agony."

  
  


Jag's head snapped around. "Do you mean - "

  
  


Jaina dropped his hand. "I'm happily married, Jagged. It's just uncomfortable for me to be around you - trust me, I have suddenly developed feelings for you over night."

  
  


"Would that be such a bad thing?" Jag asked softly.

  
  


Jaina stared at him, her brandy brown eyes dark.

  
  


He leaned in, capturing her lips in a deep, soulful kiss. He poured every ounce of love, of passion for her into the kiss. He opened his mouth, trying to deepen the kiss before she pulled away. 

  
  


She gasped. "Kyp - "

  
  


Jag pulled away, frowning angrily as she closed her eyes. A kiss like that - and she spoke her husband's name? Her old, probably nearly decrepit husband when she had a young, vibrant man with her. A man who could hand her the galaxy.

  
  


Jag reached out a hand to her as Jaina let out a small sob. "No..."

  
  


"What?" he asked softly. "Is something wrong?"

  
  


She looked up at him. "Is something wrong??? Just the fact that my husband was reaching for me - and felt what we just did. That he knows that you just kissed me - and that I let you?!"

  
  


Jaina and Jagged stared at one another for a long moment, Jaina horrified, Jag only slightly concerned, before Jaina pushed to her feet, moving back into her suite.

  
  


"Auron! AURON!!!" she yelled, her temper fraying dangerously. 

  
  


Her aide skidded through the doors. "Madame Durron - what - "

  
  


"Get my things packed, we're leaving." she told him shortly. 

  
  


Auron stared. "What?! We can't just leave, you still have two days of negotiations scheduled."

  
  


"You're leaving?" echoed Jag from the door.

  
  


Jaina turned slightly. "Yes Jagged. I'm leaving. I have a great deal to fix back on Mon Cal." she returned her gaze to Auron. "Get my bags packed and I want my ship to be in lightspeed in the next hour. Do you understand me?"

  
  


Auron nodded quickly before calling to another aide, rushing out into the hall. 

  
  


Jaina shifted her gaze back to Jag. "Negotiations aren't working Jag. And I don't think they're going to. If you want them to continue - send someone to Mon Cal. We're not about to declare war, neither of us can afford to, but this should be resolved." With that, she moved into her bedroom. Jag trailed after her.

  
  


"Why are you doing this?" he asked softly.

  
  


She spun around to face him. "Why am I doing this? WHY? Because my husband thinks I'm being unfaithful and I have to get home before..."

  
  


Jag quirked an eyebrow. "Before he massacres another billion people?"

  
  


Jaina stared at him, dumbfounded. Finally, she shook his head. "You don't know anything about - "

  
  


Jag moved closer. "What? Decency? Not being a mass murderer?" He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against him. "I could be so much more to you...." He lowered his lips to hers, before she pushed him away.

  
  


"You could never be anything to me!!!"

  
  


"Really? Your husband is almost twenty years older than you Jaina. Eventually, he'll get old. Maybe even earlier. Do you want to be a nursemaid for the rest of your life?" 

  
  


Jaina snarled at him. "Kyp is not old. I love him. He's the father of my children!"

  
  


Jag moved closer again, grabbing her hand, caressing her palm with his thumb. "I can father children Jaina. I have more clout in this galaxy than he ever will." He slid an arm around her waist. "We could rule this galaxy together."

  
  


Jaina snorted, pulling away. "Rule the galaxy - in an Imperial way? No thank you, Jagged. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get changed for the trip."

  
  


Jagged nodded smartly and moved to the door, but stopped before exiting. "You know, I think that I will send someone to continue negotiations."

  
  


Jaina was un-braiding her hair. "Who?" she asked absently.

  
  


Jag lifted the corners of his mouth, his version of a grin. "Me."

  
  


Jaina started, turning to stare at him. "What?"

  
  


"I think that I am the member of the Chiss most suited to negotiate with the New Republic. I'll have my ship prepped within the day." He bowed to her mockingly, beginning to leave.

  
  


"Are you trying to ruin my life?" Jaina demanded after him, hands on hips.

  
  


"No," Jag tossed over his shoulder as he left the suite. "Just your marriage."

  
  


As her ship lowered itself upon the landing pad, Jaina bit her lip, pacing across the landing ramp. The week long voyage had felt very long to her, and though she had taken shifts piloting the ship, her nerves had begun to overwhelm her. Every time she attempted a Jedi relaxation technique, she was reminded of Kyp. Reminded of the fact that he had blocked their bond for more than a week now, since that one dreadful moment. 

  
  


Once the ship had touched down she smacked the opening for the ramp, almost racing down the ramp. 

  
  


No one was there. Jaina stopped at the very bottom of the ramp, looking around. She had expected at least her parents to be waiting for her. Kyp's presence, or lack thereof, gave her an indication of his mood.

  
  


Auron came down the ramp behind her. "Madame.... Master Durron is not here to greet you?"

  
  


Jaina shook her head quickly, wrapping her arms around herself. "No."

  
  


Auron reached out to touch her shoulder and Jaina smiled weakly. Her aide took a deep breath. "I don't believe that you'll be pleased to know that Admiral Fel's ship has just dropped out of hyperspace and he is hailing us - you specifically."

  
  


Jaina bit back a curse.

  
  


Auron smiled sympathetically. "Perhaps.... I should arrange for some difficulties? Perhaps there is not a landing pad available for several hours?"

  
  


Jaina smiled brightly. "I knew I hired you for a reason." She squared her shoulders. "Make sure I'm not disturbed until I contact you."

  
  


Auron nodded. "Of course. May the Force be With you."

  
  


Jaina smiled at him over her shoulder as she moved to the lift. But her nerves returned as it shot downwards. She and Kyp's suite was on the ground level, with access to a large private garden and pool. AS she moved away from the sky she unbutton her formal robe, exposing the soft white dress underneath, brushing the brilliant green robe aside, securing it behind her back. She breathed deeply again as it slowed. 

  
  


Jaina stepped into the antechamber of the suite, and raised her hand to knock before she laughed self consciously. Why would she knock to enter her own home? Why did she feel like she was invading. Jaina banished that thought as she pushed the door open.

  
  


The apartment was deathly quiet. She looked around. The living room was the picture of perfection, just as it was once the cleaning droid had finished. The state never lasted for more than a few moments, until the twins would race in and immediately build a fort with the cushions, duelling with the flower stalks the droid arranged. 

  
  


Jaina stepped through the door. "Kyp? Kids? I'm home." There was no response. She stepped in closer.

  
  


Thud.

  
  


Startled, Jaina looked up, looking for the source of the sound. 

  
  


Thud.

  
  


At the top of the stairs. There he was. Her husband. Waiting for her.

  
  


Jaina smiled broadly, moving to the stairs, beginning to run up them. "Kyp!" She drew back, her smile fading. "Kyp - what's wrong?"

  
  


There he stood, staring at her impassively as he leaned heavily on the railing. A bottle of Correlian whiskey hung loosely from his grasp. Behind him, she could see more bottles littered around the landing. 

  
  


"Wha - " Kyp drawled. "No - honey, I'm home?" He laughed harshly, taking another slug of alcohol. "That's no way to greet your husband."

  
  


Jaina rose up the steps slowly, her brown eyes never leaving his bloodshot green. "Where are the kids?" she asked softly.

  
  


"Wit yer mother and Han." Kyp replied. "I didn't want them to see me - like this." he took another long drink. Jaina now was on the landing and she slowly reached for the bottle. He snatched it away. 

  
  


"What's WRONG? You come in here - asking what is wrong????!!!!" he exploded. 

  
  


Jaina stopped, staring at him, her expression one of contrition. "Kyp...."

  
  


Kyp stepped back. "No. Don't you dare 'Kyp' me! Don't look at me with those big brown eyes and try to make everything alright! You can't make it right! How's that for once, Jaina. For once in your life - you can't fix something." He chuckled bitterly and raised the bottle to his lips.

  
  


Jaina stepped forward and knocked it out of his grasp. It fell down the stairs, breaking at the bottom and the amber liquid spilled across the floor. Kyp watched the growing pool dispassionately. "Ah damn. Oh well - I've got another in the bedroom."

  
  


Jaina grabbed his arm. He shook it off. "Don't touch me."

  
  


She reached for him again. "Kyp, please. I'm - I'm sorry!! But it's not what you think!!"

  
  


Kyp turned to her, his eyes blazing. "Not what I think huh? Do you think I'm stupid?!"

  
  


"No! It's just - "

  
  


"Did you kiss him?" Kyp asked softly.

  
  


Jaina looked down, finally shaking her head. 

  
  


Kyp swore. "Don't lie to me Jaina. You owe me at least that."

  
  


She raised her eyes. "I'm not lying!" She sighed. "He... he kissed me."

  
  


Kyp raised an eyebrow. "Really. How convenient."

  
  


"I'm not lying!" Jaina reached out to touch Kyp and this time he didn't shake her off. "Kyp, I love you."

  
  


"I love you too Goddess. That's what makes this so hard." Kyp replied darkly. 

  
  


"What's so hard? I'm here aren't I??!!" Jaina cried.

  
  


Her husband gazed at her. "That won't do it Jaina. You betrayed me, Jaina, our marriage and our family."

  
  


"I didn't betray anyone! He kissed me and I had no idea you were reaching for me?!!" Jaina tried to explain but Kyp wouldn't hear it.

  
  


"Was it just that once?" he asked.

  
  


Jaina looked at him for a long moment before shaking her head slowly. 

  
  


Kyp snarled. "How many times was it Jaina? Twice, Five - did he take you to bed? Did 'he screw you' just like 'he' kissed you?!!!" 

  
  


"Never! He didn't take me to bed! It was just... two kisses. Two, simple, innocent, kisses." Jaina blinked back tears rapidly. 

  
  


Kyp simply looked at her. "Nothing about this is innocent, Jaina. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so panicked." He reached out to caress her cheek, then sighed gustily. "I'm going to go sleep this off, you go get the kids." he moved away to their bedroom. Jaina stopped him.

  
  


"Kyp? Are we.... alright?" she asked hopefully.

  
  


He didn't even turn around. "Of course we're not."

  
  


It was almost midnight when Jaina entered their bedroom for the first time since she had arrived home. She had collected the children from her parents' home, skirting any questions about why Kyp had wanted them to stay there. She had given her children dinner and settled them into bed. 

  
  


For some reason, Jaina hadn't wanted to enter her and Kyp's bedroom. She had paced in front of it for hours, feeling somehow like an invader. That bedroom was a temple to she and Kyp's love. Would she sully it? 

  
  


Jaina raged at her feelings of guilt - she hadn't done anything wrong! Finally, when she had to blink through her exhaustion she entered.

  
  


Kyp's form was visible in the light of the candles they often had lit around the room. Jaina's breath caught as she watched his chest rise and fall in a regular motion. She slipped off her over robe, throwing it on the arm of a chair. She un-braided her hair absently as she circled the room to her closet. She pulled her dress over her head and pulled on a light night gown, a green once which Kyp had given her once. The silk shifted over her hips as she returned to the bedroom and quietly slid underneath the covers.

  
  


She lay absolutely still, listening to Kyp's regular breathing. Jaina narrowed her eyes. Far too even. She rolled over on to her side.

  
  


"Faker," she whispered playfully.

  
  


Kyp sighed heavily. "Is a man not allowed to be asleep?"

  
  


Jaina shook her head. "Not when he needs to talk to his wife. You've been sleeping since mid afternoon."

  
  


Kyp turned his head so he could look at her. Force, she made his heart clench. When he was still so angry at her - how could she look so beautiful?

  
  


"Anger is of the dark side," Jaina murmured softly.

  
  


Kyp narrowed his eyes. "Now you're sounding like me, Jaina."

  
  


"Is that so bad a thing?" Jaina asked archly. Hesitantly, she reached out to put her hand on his arm. When he didn't brush it off she relaxed fractionally. "You do believe me... right?"

  
  


Kyp looked away. "I don't know what to believe."

  
  


"You know that I love you," Jaina began but Kyp shook his head.

  
  


"This is not about love, Jaina. Of course I know that you love me and I love you... but Fel loves you too." Kyp moved so that he could look her in the face. "And it takes two to tango."

  
  


Jaina looked down and quietly sighed. "Do you realize that we haven't been apart from one another in four years? That, omitting the kidnapping, we haven't been separated in ten years?" She reached out to run her hand through Kyp's grey streaked curls. "There isn't a moment that I wouldn't cherish... but I felt - free."

  
  


Kyp studied her face. "Do you think you were too young to get married? For the kids?"

  
  


Jaina shook her head. "I don't think so. But being with Jag brought up memories from before. When I was just Jaina. Not Chief of State, no one's mother..." her gaze travelled to Kyp's. "No one's bond mate. Just Jaina."

  
  


Kyp went to rise but she stopped him, her eyes pleading. "You make me a better Jaina, a better mother, a better Chief of State."

  
  


"So why do you feel trapped?" Kyp asked harshly.

  
  


"I don't know." Her voice was soft.

  
  


"Well when you figure it out, let me know - " Kyp threw the covers off and turned to stand but Jaina moved towards him, pressing her front against his back.

  
  


"Kyp..." her voice was husky with emotion. "Don't go."

  
  


"I'm just going to the guest bedroom," he replied.

  
  


She traced patterns with her fingertips down his bare arm. "Don't leave me all alone. I need you...." her voice changed, deepened. "I want you."

  
  


Kyp hung his head, shutting his eyes tightly. "Having another baby won't make everything all better, Jaina."

  
  


"I don't want another baby. I want [b]you[/b]." There was a hiss as silk slipped off skin and the nightgown flew past Kyp's head. Her lips tugged on his earlobe. 

  
  


"Please."

  
  


He couldn't say no, though the silence between them afterwards hurt like hell.

  
  


The pounding of the door woke her from her sleep. Cursing under he breath she tore off the covers and pulling on a robe, raced through the small apartment to the door. He was panting when she opened it.   
  
"What the Sith do you think you're DOING?" She hissed, grabbing his forearm and pulling him inside the apartment. "Do you want to wake the entire building?! I'm supposed to a waitress."   
  
He leaned his hands on his knees as he regained his breath. "They're here. Both of them."   
  
She stopped. "Solo-Durron AND Fel? Why?"   
  
He nodded, "No one knows. She raced back yesterday and he landed about thirteen hours later."   
  
"I thought that the negotiations weren't progressing. Shavit - it takes a week to get here! How could we have missed this!"   
  
"She did it out of the blue, just decided that she had to come back now. And She hasn't left her home since she got here."   
  
The woman began pacing. "Something is going on here…." She shook her head. "We'll have to move up all our plans. It'll have to be at the Inauguration Ball."   
  
"That's only four days away," the man reminded her.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that?" She halted and tapped her chin. "This could work to our advantage. Something is going on under the surface, things aren't going as they should - perhaps their guards will be down."   
  
He thought then nodded slowly. "You could be right."   
  
She smirked. "I'm always right." She spied the chrono. "Okay, you've been here way too long. Take the back exit."   
  
"I'll drop something by today, leave it in a menu." He moved to the door then stopped. "Oh - Manon?"   
  
She lunged for him, covering his face with her hand. "Idiot!! No real names! It's a wonder you haven't been caught yet."   
  
He made a muffled noise and she moved her hand. "I'm sorry."   
  
She let him go with a shove. "You should be. Now get me those plans - and try not to screw this up too. Okay?"   
  
"Okay," he slipped out silently, leaving the Peace Brigade commander standing in her living room, thinking.   
  
A smile flickered over her face. The Durrons were going to pay.   


Jaina sighed as she entered her private office in her and Kyp's apartments, wrapping her robe around her waist. The sun was only barely peeking over the watery horizon, yet she had not been able to sleep. She had a feeling that Kyp hadn't either, but they hadn't acknowledged each other's insomnia, only lying there quietly, their breathing almost harmonized and the few inches between them had felt like a chasm.

  
  


She dropped bonelessly into her chair behind the desk, turning it to watch the sun rise in the sky. She was coming dangerously close to a brooding mood when she was startled out of it by a low beep from her comm. Someone was contacting her, she reached out to bring up the screen and smiled when she was who it was.

  
  


"Queen Mother," Jaina said with a twinkle in her eye.

  
  


Tenel stood resplendent in a red gown which clung to her toned body and set off her radiant hair. Her lips curled ever so slightly. "Madame Chief..."

  
  


Jaina lost it then, giggling. "Damn, Tenel it's good to see a friendly face."

  
  


Tenel lost the slight smile. "Why? I just received news that you had returned from Niruan, bringing the representative with you. Everyone believes that war has been averted thanks to you."

  
  


Jaina sighed. "It's who the representative which it makes it difficult. It's Jag Fel."

  
  


A single eyebrow lifted, "Oh really." Tenel had only met the pilot once on Hapes, but had heard of him many times from Jaina.

  
  


Jaina looked down, playing with her wedding ring. "He's still in love with me. And he kissed me and..."

  
  


"Kyp sensed it," Tenel finished gravely. She sighed. "This is quite the mess, Jaina." She crossed her arms thoughtfully. Tenel had allowed a prosthetic arm to be made for her during the war, showing her people a stronger front.

  
  


Jaina rolled her eyes. "You don't need to tell me that. Kyp and I haven't fought like this... ever."

  
  


Tenel narrowed her eyes. "Do you intend to leave him?"

  
  


"No!" Jaina rose up towards the screen. "But he doesn't believe me. No matter how many times I say I love him..."

  
  


"Infidelity is difficult for many, Jaina. You must give him time." Tenel counselled.

  
  


"It just really hurts," Jaina confessed. "And now Jag's here and trying to destroy my marriage - thinking I'll go back to him."

  
  


"Would you?" 

  
  


"No..." Jaina shook her head. "We're too different. He wants a wife, a mother who will stay at home and cook. I can't cook and Kyp is with the kids more than I." She quirked a smile. "I would kill him within a week."

  
  


"Perhaps you should tell him that."

  
  


Jaina gritted her teeth. "He's stubborn. He's sure we're meant to be and won't give up on the fantasy."

  
  


Tenel nodded in sympathy but then she took on a thoughtful look. "How would you like me to make a State visit for your Inaugural Ball? It seems to me that you need support."

  
  


Jaina gaped. "You would? Would you be able to get here in time? It should take a week for you to arrive..." she was cut off by a smug smile gracing Tenel's lips.

  
  


"I've had the Hapan engineers work on.... improving our engines. I'll be there in two days."

  
  


Faintly, Jaina heard the door chime. She nodded quickly. "You're the best Tenel... I can't wait to see you."

  
  


"Nor I, friend Jaina, it has been far too long. Until then." The screen went black and Jaina rose, feeling much better. She left her office and went through the living room to see if the door had been answered. She stepped towards it as she saw Kyp throw a punch at Jag. 

  
  
  
  


Jag had strode along the corridors, a slight frown on his face. His ship had been forced to wait for 13 hours until it was allowed to dock. And he had a pretty fair idea of who had ensured that. Durron. 

  
  


He had been directed to their suite by Jaina's rather hostile assistant, after being told again and again that the family did not want to be disturbed. Perhaps not by others but Jag knew that Jaina would want to see him.

  
  


He came to the door and took a moment to brush off his dress uniform before pressing the door chime. And Jag waited. And waited. He glanced down, tapping his foot. When the door opened he smiled and looked up.

  
  


At a rather annoyed looking Jedi Master.

  
  


Jag lost his slight smile immediately. "Durron."

  
  


"Fel." Kyp looked the other man up and down. "You have a lot of nerve coming here."

  
  


Jag ignored the stab. "Is Jaina here?"

  
  


"My wife is making a call in her office. I'll tell her you dropped by - maybe," the door began to began to close but Jag stepped into it, bracing himself in the doorway.

  
  


"I want to talk to Jaina," he ground out.

  
  


Kyp gave him a cold look. "Get out of my home."

  
  


Jag grinned icily, "Make me."

  
  


Kyp punched him.

  
  


Jag flew back into the hallway, hitting the wall. Over his shoulder he saw Jaina behind Kyp.

  
  


"Jaina!' he croaked.

  
  


She looked to Kyp. "Are you done?"

  
  


Kyp looked at her with a slight smile on his lips, "Can I kick him while he's down or..."

  
  


Jaina shook her head. "I don't think that would be much of an example for the twins. You know that Hana would use it on Hale."

  
  


Kyp nodded. "Fine." He inclined his head towards Jag, "You wanna talk to him?"

  
  


"Would you mind?" Jaina asked gently, noting the slight tightening of Kyp's mouth.

  
  


He slowly shook his head. "No. But uh - I think I'll go back to bed."

  
  


Jaina reached out to touch him as he passed her, and Kyp stopped for a moment, caressing her cheek. Jag ignored how her eyes lit when he did so. When she turned back to the Chiss Admiral, her eyes had lost that light.

  
  


"Jag..." she shook her head. "What the Sith are you doing here?"

  
  


"I.. Ugh, want to talk to you," he replied as he stood slowly. "Durron there stopped me."

  
  


"The children are still asleep." Jaina replied, coming into the doorway.

  
  


"Can I come in?" Jag asked. "I think he broke my nose."

  
  


"I think my husband's entitled," Jaina shot back. "And no - you can't come in."

  
  


"Why are you denying this Jaina - " Jag reached for her but she jerked back.

  
  


"Because I don't love you!" she cried. "I love my husband and you're destroying my marriage! I want you to leave me and my family alone!" the last cry was a part sob.

  
  


Jag looked away and roughly pulled Jaina to him, she didn't fight him this time. 

  
  


"Just go, Jag.... go. Please?" she raised pleading brown eyes to his.

  
  


His shook his head. "No. This is right. Tell me this isn't right!" he roughly lowered his lips to hers, brushing hers with a kiss before she could push him away.

  
  


"He kissed you again huh?" came the sardonic voice from behind them.

  
  


Jaina stepped back into the suite, spinning to face her husband. "Kyp!"

  
  


He stood a few feet away from Jaina and Jag, his face a mask of pain. From the nursery, the baby began to cry.

  
  


Tears streamed down Jaina's face. "Kyp, please... I love you..."

  
  


He pushed past her roughly and broke out at a run away from the suite.

  
  


Jaina lashed out with a fist, hitting the wall. "Dammit!" And the baby's cry rose to a wail.

  
  


Jag stepped forward, "Jaina...."

  
  


And Jag was punched for the second time that day by a Durron.

  
  


She stood over him, her face dark. "Leave Jag. If you want to make yourself useful - go find my husband. Otherwise, I don't ever want to see you ever again." The door slammed shut, leaving Jag all alone.

  
  


Jag sat against the wall for a dazed moment. What the hell had just happened? Unsteadily, he pushed himself to his feet. He gazed at the door which had been slammed in his face. She had rejected him. Completely.

  
  


Jag started to make his way down the corridor. His entire galaxy had revolved around Jaina for the last five years. When he hadn't been with her, she had still been in his thoughts. The beautiful Jaina. His ideal woman. His ideal woman had just punched him in the face. 

  
  


Jag raised a hand to his jaw and sighed when he felt the ache. He made it to the end of the corridor, where a balcony jutted out away from the elevators. He barely glanced towards it but the solitary figure sitting on the railing captured his attention. Jag knew exactly who it was. 

  
  


He moved into the doorway, the warm Calamari air washing over his face. "Kyp."

  
  


"If you're here to gloat, Fel, I'll throw you over this balcony without a second thought," Kyp growled, his head in his hands.

  
  


Jag snorted. "What makes you think I have anything to gloat about?"

  
  


Kyp turned slightly to glare at the younger man. "Destroying my marriage, my family and my life maybe?"

  
  


Jag sunk onto a bench, rubbing his jaw. "She has a better right hook than I remember. Did you teach her that?"

  
  


Kyp shook his head. "Of course I taught my wife to punch properly -" He turned suddenly. "What did you just say?"

  
  


"She punched me," Jag sighed. "And kicked me out."

  
  


A silence fell over the balcony. 

  
  


"She really is yours, you know," Jag said quietly. 

  
  


"Is she?" Kyp looked down at his wedding ring. "Then why'd she kiss you?"

  
  


"She never kissed me - I kissed her. More like forced myself on her." Jag sighed. "Thrawn, I've been a fool." He stood, moving towards Kyp. "All this time since she came to Niruan I thought that she didn't love you, that she still loved me and all I would have to do is remind her. So I kissed her, professed my undying love - convinced myself that she was just in denial when she ran from me." He looked Kyp steadily in the eye. "I've never seen her happier as when you touched her cheek. The way she looks when talking about you and your kids..." He shook his head. "If I ever find that kind of devotion I'll consider myself an incredibly lucky man."

  
  


Kyp smiled slightly. "I consider myself to be the luckiest man in the galaxy. Everyday that I wake up next to her..." He sighed and gave Jag a piercing look. "If you're jerking me around, Fel, I really will throw you off this balcony."

  
  


Jag shook his head. "She said she never wanted to see me again unless I delivered her husband back to her."

  
  


Kyp swung off the railing. "I think this husband can deliver himself." He looked at Jag. "Thanks."

  
  


Jag shook his head. "I should be thanking you - for not killing me for all I've done."

  
  


Kyp shrugged. "You can babysit the kids sometime, that's punishment enough." He nodded to Jag again and then strolled off the balcony, leaving the Chiss Admiral alone. 

  
  


Jag had never felt so alone in his life.

  
  


Down the corridor, Kyp slipped into his home, looking around with a light heart for the first time since Jaina had told him of her trip.

A smile graced his handsome face as he whispered, "Honey - I'm home."

  
  


He was greeted with a kind of silence which he had grown to love. The kind of silence wherein all the kids were asleep and he could spend some time alone with Jaina. He started up the stairs, towards his wife.

  
  


Kyp reached the bedroom door, and took a second to look at the sight before him. Jaina sat alone on their bed, her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the sun start to rise over Calamari. It felt like an eternity since Kyp had left the bed when it had really been less than an hour. They still had a few hours until the children would wake up.

  
  


His breathing alerted Jaina to his presence and she turned to look at him.

  
  


Her beauty took Kyp's breath away as it always did. Her long chestnut hair falling over a shoulder. This was his wife. His love. His lover. His Goddess.

  
  


"Didn't take Jag long to find you," her voice was low, tense.

  
  


Kyp smiled slightly as he stepped into the room, closing the smoky glass door behind him. "I didn't go far. I never go far from you."

  
  


She smiled. "I prefer to have you close."

  
  


"I prefer to hold you close." he replied softly.

  
  


Jaina's eyes lit with the light which Kyp had fallen in love with five years ago. "Really?"

  
  


Kyp nodded. "Really," he reached for her but she beat him to it, throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her close against himself, breathing in the scent of her hair and the perfume he had bought her for their last anniversary.

  
  


"I'm sorry," Jaina whispered into his chest.

  
  


"I'm sorry," he returned into her air.

  
  


Jaina pulled away slightly, her brandy eyes boring into his. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

  
  


He shook his head. "Neither do you. We even?"

  
  


"Of course," she breathed, leaning in towards him. Kyp stopped her.

  
  


"That was quite the bruise developing on Fel. You really punch him?"

  
  


She nodded slowly, a smirk crossing her lips. "Yeah. You taught me well."

  
  


"Just wanted to be sure, to make sure that I don't ever piss you off." Kyp told her with a smile, covering her body with his own and gently pushing her into the coverlet.

  
  


"You have nothing to worry about, Kyp." Her eyes caught his and her tone became serious. "About anything. Ever."

  
  


"Good. Wouldn't want to make love to women who might punch me some day," he told her huskily.

  
  


Jaina's only reply was her kiss. But it was enough. It always had been. The couple reminded themselves of their love as the sun rose over the ocean, covering them with a bright golden light, but the love in the room was even brighter.

  
  


Three days later, Jaina awoke with the sun hitting her face. Sighing contentedly, she burrowed back under the blanket, settling her head on Kyp's strong chest. 

  
  


She heard a slow chuckle and looked up into her husband's warm green eyes. "What?" she asked.

  
  


He shook his head, "Nothing. Just happy."

  
  


Jaina smiled. "Me too." She groaned softly. "Do I have to get up?"

  
  


"Considering that we have the Inaugural Ball tonight, as well as your supposed best friend arriving in a few hours, yeah, I think you do."

  
  


Jaina moved up to kiss Kyp on the nose, "You're my best friend."

  
  


"I was referring to Tenel." Kyp told her with a smile. "Same here though, but I hope you don't kiss Tenel like you do me."

  
  


Jaina grinned at him. "Well there was that one time when we were sixteen and drunk..." 

  
  


Kyp propped himself up on his elbow to give his wife a look. "Why did you not tell me about this before and why wasn't I there to videotape it? I could have made a fortune on the HoloNet!!"

  
  


Jaina smacked him with a pillow. "I had no idea I had married such a chauvinist."

  
  


Kyp tossed the pillow aside. "You like chauvinists."

  
  


Jaina shook her head. "I like nice men."

  
  


Kyp pulled her closer to him, their faces only a few inches apart. "I'm a nice man," he breathed.

  
  


"Hmm... maybe...." Jaina whispered back before he covered her lips with his own. The kiss was deep and soulful, her name which he breathed a prayer. Kyp tangled his hands in her hair while her hands traced patterns down his chest. Their breathing became ragged as Kyp rolled her underneath himself.

  
  


A squeal issued from the doorway and twin bullets launched themselves onto the bed. 

  
  


"Mama mama mama mama!!" Hanna giggled as she landed atop her mother as Hale tackled Kyp.

  
  


Jaina sat up, trying to regulate her breathing and pull down her nightgown while Hanna crawled into her lap. "What, baby?"

  
  


"Is today the party?" Hanna asked.

  
  


Jaina smiled at her older daughter, "Yes it is, and you're going to stay with Threepio tonight."

  
  


The twins made mirrored images of horror and Kyp laughed, ruffling Hale's already matted hair. "If you think that's bad kid, I have to go a party and wear a stupid suit."

  
  


Jaina smacked his arm. "Kyp. Don't be a bad example for the children."

  
  


Kyp grinned back at her. "Too late." He turned to their children. "Okay, who wants hot chocolate with breakfast!"

  
  


The chorus of 'Me!'s would have been enough to wake the dead. Jaina sent Kyp a reproachful look as they climbed out of bed. "Like they're not going to be hyper enough today."

  
  


Kyp shrugged. "We'll foist them on your brother and Tahiri."

  
  


Jaina stopped to consider then grinned. "Brilliant. I knew I married you for a reason."

  
  


Kyp pulled her roughly against him, kiss her with abandon for a long minute. His voice was husky when he pulled away, "You mean - aside from that reason?"

  
  


Jaina managed to nod before pulling his face back down to hers.

  
  


They had no idea they were being watched. Nor any idea that a plan was being put into action. Revenge was a dish best served cold, and this revenge had waited nearly 3 years.

  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. A DAY OF RAIN Part 2 of 3

Jaina did manage to be there when the golden ship touched down on the landing pad, smiling broadly as the Queen of 63 planets strode down the ramp.

  
  


Jaina embraced Tenel Ka tightly. "It's so good to have you here!"

  
  


"I too am glad to be here," Tenel replied, letting her friend go to look at Jaina carefully. "You seem..."

  
  


"Happy?" Jaina finished. "Maybe because I am."

  
  


"You and Kyp... have come to an understanding?" Tenel asked as the two women began to walk.

  
  


Jaina nodded, a slight smirk crossing her face. "Mm-hmm. Mostly when I punched Jag in the face when he was professing his undying love for me."

  
  


The corners of Tenel's mouth curved up ever so slightly. "Do tell..."'

  
  
  
  


It was later that Jaina looked out over the darkening sky and sighed quietly.

  
  


Behind her, Kyp turned slightly as he tried to knot his tie. "What is it?"

  
  


"We're really lucky, aren't we." Jaina commented quietly as she pressed a hand against the window. She looked over her shoulder to look at Kyp. "We have everything we could ever want. A beautiful home, jobs which interest us, our children..."

  
  


Kyp smiled and stepped towards her, twining her fingers into his. "Each other."

  
  


Jaina gave him a starry smile. "Exactly." She reached up to press her palms against his face, brushing her lips across his. She pulled back with a content look on her face. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun, with ringlets falling over her shoulders. She wore a one-shouldered gold gown, the fabric deepening or lightening as she moved. The simple gold pendants which hung from her ears reflected Kyp's own face.

  
  


Her expression changed for a moment. "So why do I feel as though something terrible is going to happen?"

  
  


Kyp gave her a searching look. "How so?"

  
  


Jaina frowned then shook her head. "I don't know. I just had... a feeling for a moment. It's gone now. It was probably nothing." She smiled brightly at him. "Let's go. We have a couple hundred guests waiting for us, don't we?"

  
  


Kyp offered her his arm and she went to take it before giving him a patient look, reaching up to fix his tie. 

  
  


Kyp rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Now am I presentable, wife?"

  
  


"I suppose..." Jaina laughed as Kyp pulled her along with him out of the bedroom. They stopped in the living room to say good bye to their children, then hurried out the door.

  
  


They didn't notice the woman standing at the end of the corridor. They didn't see the feral look in her eyes, nor the blaster in her hand. 

  
  


Like the fishes in the sea they were suspended above, the people moved in slow, yet clearly defined patterns. Rank, wealth, an act of stupidity seen as heroism defined your place as waiter droids passed expensive alcohol to those assembled. And at the centre was the greatest power, that all had come to see and congratulate.   
  
Jaina stood next to her mother, quietly and gracefully accepting the good wishes of the guests. She would occasionally reach behind her for the glass of iced Elba water and Kyp would easily pass it to her while not breaking his conversation with Luke. Han and Mara sat on a bench less than a foot away, quietly snickering at the pretension packed into the formal gardens underneath the Jedi Tower. Jaina too often had to restrain her laughter - unlike Leia, she could never take it all quite seriously. Leia was alternately glaring at Han, her recalcitrant daughter of whom she was so proud of and putting on a sunny smile to meet the next minor bureaucrat. Jaina ignored the look, so like the one which she gave her children, and smiled too, though hers was less sincere. Her eyes were still luminous, her skin still radiant, the shimmering dress casting a golden glow.   
  
Yet she wasn't what she had been. From the edge of the crowd, leaning against the railing over the deep ocean, Jag watched her, feeling the loss of the love he had held for her. Whatever he had felt, it was lessened, softer… she was no longer the beloved Goddess, closer to the beloved friend or sister. The look he saw pass between her and her husband only reinforced that belief. It was an unsettling feeling for a man who didn't like to be unsure.   
  
He drank from his glass, emerald green eyes raking the crowd. He was on the edge for a reason. Jag had arrived, greeting Jaina and her mother and then slowly had started to drift through the crowd. But he was part of no pattern, a stranger to this ordered environment. His status as the Chiss Ambassador, his involvement in the Vong was earned him a few polite nods, a word of greeting here and there. He had spoken to Wedge for a few long minutes, the men catching up on news of the family. But the Rebel Hero had been drawn away, to speak to a Senator who could shoot down a military funding bill, as much as the military Chief of State tried to prevent him.   
  
And so Jag found himself on the edge. It didn't bother him - it was a better vantage point to watch all the guests. For he still would protect his beloved friend and her beloved husband, also a friend.   
  
To one side, the crowd parted as it had not for Jag to let another guest slip away from the crowd. She was also foreign, but her beauty and power made her infinitely more attractive than Jag, and many had flocked to her. To pay obeisance, to try and charm the steel grey eyes… to beg for a shipping permit into the reclusive Hapes Cluster.   
  
Jag straightened as she approached him. "Your Majesty," he greeted her with a bow.   
  
Tenel Ka cocked her head towards him. "Admiral, it has been quite a while."   
  
"Since, Jaina and I first arrived on Hapes I think," he replied guardedly.   
  
She nodded, the breeze catching a few russet curls which had escaped from the bun atop her head, surrounded by a shining tiara. "I think so. You have done very well for yourself since then."   
  
"As have you," he raised his glass towards her.   
  
"May I?" she gestured and he nodded. She plucked the glass from his hand and took a long drink.   
  
"Courage in a glass?" Jag hazarded and the grey eyes flashed with amusement.   
  
"Patience, actually." Tenel Ka snorted delicately, "Bureaucrats."   
  
The edges of Jag's mouth curled up. "I know what you mean, m'lday."   
  
Tenel Ka gave him a long look. "I have something that I must discuss with you, if I may."   
  
Jag frowned. "Of course."   
  
"If I had not arrived here and seen the light returned in her eyes, I would have most likely ordered your execution." She stated flatly.   
  
"You mean Jaina." Jag replied slowly.   
  
"I hadn't thought you a stupid man, Admiral Fel. Of course I mean Jaina." She shook her head. "Many may think that because I choose not to express my emotions - that I don't have them. I do. And I believe loyalty to be the most important of all. She is my best friend - you were hurting her. My options were clear."   
  
Jag looked down into the swirling amber in his glass. "I understand. But…. I woke up."   
  
"Or did she wake you up?" Tenel Ka asked with a slight smile.   
  
Jag looked up, suddenly struck by her beauty. She was quite different from Jaina, the light in her eyes was much more restrained, but as she stood in front of him, her hair looking like fire and the green dress she wore hugging every curve before fanning out in a train behind her… Jag realised he had never truly looked at the Queen before. He took in a breath. "Guilty," he conceded. "But I've realised some things myself. My feelings… have changed for her over the years. I don't believe that I am in love with her anymore."   
  
"But you still love her?" Tenel Ka asked.   
  
"As a friend. As a very confusing, often exhausting…. Friend. I don't think I could stand to be married to her - we would kill each other." Jag chuckled softly.   
  
Tenel smiled at him. "That, I am glad to hear. Friends are precious in this universe - new friends especially." She reached out and Jag automatically took her small hand in his. Wondering if this woman could ever just be his friend.   
  
He licked his lips nervously, silently amazed that he was feeling nervous. "Your highness,"   
  
"Tenel," she corrected him softly, her eyes warm.   
  
Jag smiled slightly. "Tenel, why don't we leave, I know - "   
  
Above him, a massive explosion rocked the sky. Jag and Tenel threw themselves to the ground as did the rest of the crowd. Jag pulled Tenel next to him, trying to shield her from the worst of the debris that rained from the sky.   
  
Only two remained standing, Jaina and Kyp's attention not on the ball of fire above their heads. But of their children's screams through the Force. 

  
  


Jaina's fingers searched for Kyp's warm grasp as her knees began to crumble. His arms caught her, cradling her in the warmth, but the comfort they offered did nothing to heal the hole that had just been blown in her heart.

  
  


"Easy, goddess......." Kyp whispered into her ears, his voice thick.

  
  


"Our babies," Jaina started and stopped, breathing deeply.

  
  


A hand touched her arm and Jaina looked up into the eyes of Jag. "What just happened?" he asked worriedly, Tenel Ka laying a hand on his shoulder, extending her prosthetic hand to touch Jaina's.

  
  


Jaina just numbly shook her head and Kyp looked towards his former flight-mate. "The kids," he spoke simply. "Someone just hurt the kids." He looked down at his wife and shook her. "Jaina. Snap out of it!"

  
  


"Someone has our children Kyp!" Jaina shot back, oblivious to the crowd around them. "That was just a distraction! Someone just shot our babies!"

  
  


"You think I don't know that?!" He snapped back, glancing quickly at those around them. Jaina's parents were behind him, Luke and Mara next to his wife. "But the longer you act like it's the end of the world - the longer we're not going to save them." Green eyes met brown and Jaina lifted her chin, a look of determination on her face. It was almost immediately replaced with worry. "They're in our quarters, Kyp, we don't have any weapons."

  
  


Luke pushed the side of his robes over to show the lightsaber hanging at his belt. Leia shot her brother a look. "You were supposed to be checked for weapons at the door."

  
  


"Aren't you glad now that I fogged the droid?" Mara replied, pulling her lightsaber out from underneath her dress. "Here Durron," she passed Kyp the blaster that had been hidden as well. 

  
  


"I'm with you," Jag told the couple, pulling his blaster out of it's hidden sheath.

  
  


Leia eyes him. "How'd you get that through security? You don't have the Force."

  
  


"Doesn't mean I don't know how to hit the right buttons on a security droid." Behind him, Tenel Ka pulled out her own lightsaber as Han found the small blaster hidden in the seam of his formal jacket.

  
  


Leia rolled her eyes. "Remind me once we rescue my grandchildren to fire whoever is in charge of security."

  
  


As Mara was pulling yet another weapon from the flowing sleeves of her dress, Kyp handed Jaina the blaster. "You ready to teach whoever has done this a lesson?"

  
  


"Completely." The adrenaline began to rush through Jaina as she prepared to go once more unto the breach, this time for the most important cause of all: her children. "Let's go."

  
  


The eight pushed their way through the crowds, stopping at the security checkpoint to relieve the droids of their remaining weapons.

  
  


Kyp led the group at a lope towards the towers, shouting orders to his family, Jaina on his heels. Jag went to follow them, but Tenel Ka pulled him back. 

  
  


Her grey eyes were dark, but fiery. "I have another idea," she told him, inclining her jeweled head towards the repulsorlift sitting only a few feet away.

  
  


A grin grew across Jag's face. "M'lady, I like how you think."

  
  
  
  


A hundred and sixty floors above the ground, Manon snapped orders at the three men with her. "Each of you take one of the kids! That explosion went off to soon, dammit!"

  
  


The first cowered, "I swear I set the timer for longer! It must have - " He was cut off as she swung her blaster under his chin, falling in a heap to the floor. 

  
  


"I guess I'll have to take one of the kids." She snarled, moving towards the smallest of the unmoving bodies. "Leave him to take the blame," she called over her shoulder to the other two.

  
  


They left the apartment in but a few moments, but Manon left a little gift for the Durrons. A holocube waited just inside their suite, her face hovering above it, repeating just one message, again and again.

  
  


"You'll never see your children again."

  
  


The small repulsor craft swiftly climbed higher and higher, Jag's hands guiding it expertly as Tenel Ka stood beside him. Her eyes scanned the building, though she looked with more than just her eyes. Her hand gripped Jag's shoulder and he leaned towards her to hear her as she shouted over the whistling wind.

  
  


"The roof! They are going to the roof!!"

  
  
  
  


The elevator shot towards the sky, red clouding Jaina's vision as the numbers lit and darkened at each floor. Red like their light. Red like her anger, growing steadily with every passing moment. She clung to reality as Kyp clung to her hands, standing in front of her. His green eyes caught her, and their vibrant hue lessened the red in her own gaze.

  
  


"Don't give in, Jaya," he murmured. "Don't give into the anger."

  
  


Their gaze did not break as his commlink beeped and Kyp reached for it - Han conveying the message they had found in the Durron suite. Kyp's mouth tightened and Jaina lifted a hand to his cheek.

  
  


"What is it?" she asked in a low voice - almost afraid to ask.

  
  


Kyp turned off his commlink - then crushed it in his palm. "They left a message for us - they think that we're never going to see our children again." He laughed, the red spilling into his own gaze and the couple smiled at one another, the lightning beginning to crackle around them.

  
  
  
  


The wind whipped around the roof as Manon stepped forward, her hair blowing across her face. 

  
  


"Where's that stinking hovercraft?!" She shouted behind her.

  
  


"It must be on it's way!" her accomplice shouted.

  
  


They heard the whirr of the repulsors to their lift and both turned. To see a craft carrying an angry Queen rise to their level.

Manon laughed harshly. "What - do you think you can stop me one-armed?"

  
  


Tenel Ka stepped onto the roof, her face stormy as she activated her lightsaber, Jag drawing his blaster behind her.

  
  


"You will not succeed." She spoke softly but her voice carried over the whistling wind.

  
  


"I've planned this for too long to fail." Manon snarled. She lifted the baby she held in her arms. "I get away with even just one of their brats - and I win."

  
  


"You will never win!" Jag shouted as he followed Tenel Ka onto the roof.

  
  


"Oh really Impy? You should have joined us when you had the chance." Manon shot back. She moved backwards towards the edge of the roof, her accomplices right beside her. 

  
  


"You should have learned not to mess with me when you had the chance." Jaina stood in front of the turbolift, Kyp behind her.

  
  


Manon shook her head. "On the contrary, you should never have messed with ME." She raised the drugged baby into the air, stepping back towards the edge. "I kill your precious baby - I win." She held the baby over the edge.

  
  


And the fire roared in Kyp and Jaina's eyes.

  
  


Tenel Ka stepped back. "Oh no."

  
  


With a crash of thunder, rain began to fall over the group. But the lightning that began to crackle around Jaina's hands was most definitely not from nature.

  
  


"Put her down," her voice was soft but harsh.

  
  


Manon grinned - a crazed look around her eyes. "No. Go ahead, kill me - turn into the real granddaughter of Darth Vader. But I'll still win, because I'm going to take your precious darlings with me." She stepped onto the very edge of the building, looking down onto the baby in her arms. "Such a sweet little princess..." she crooned. Her wet hair hanging down and sticking to her face, Manon began to sing a lullaby to the child she held. The lilting, haunting song drifted across to Kyp and Jaina.

... when the bow breaks, the cradle will fall

and down will come baby - cradle and all...

A smile slid across her face and to Jaina, she whispered, the lilt still in her voice."You lose." In a sudden break of mood, she motioned violently towards her compatriots. "Come on - move it!"

  
  


They began to inch towards her, keeping frightened eyes on the parents who were watching them with such malice. One turned slightly and it was all the chance Kyp needed. 

  
  


There was a roar as a firebolt exploded out of his hand, it's intended victim only jumping out of the way to fall against the side of the building, hitting his head to lie motionless.

  
  


Jaina spun with a cackle, "Good shot, m'love."

  
  


Kyp grinned rakishly at her. "I try." He turned his eye to the other Peace Brigader, making a mad dash towards Manon. A peal of lightning lit the sky and though it didn't seem possible, the downfall increased. It threw the man off balance and he slid, ramming straight into Manon.

  
  


She was jolted and the small bundle was thrown out of her arms. As one, Jaina, Kyp and Tenel Ka leaped towards it, but it fell with a soft thud to the ground. Kyp sigh was broken and Jaina sobbed as she stood over her child - her baby. Dark, smouldering, hate-filled eyed went to the edge of the roof, where Manon stood - where a wave of Force power swept towards the other woman, slamming into her.

Manon screamed as she fell over the edge, but she flailed wildly, managing to catch the roof with one hand. Her fingers began to slip and the Peace Brigader saw nothing but a long fall and a wet fate below as footsteps approached. She was breathing heavily as she looked up at Jaina.   
  
"Please," she begged. "Have mercy..." Her breath caught in a sob.   
  
Jaina smiled. "Like sith I will." She raised her foot to slam down upon those thin fingers, to hear the crack of bones breaking.... as a wail rose up behind her.

  
  


The wail of a baby. Her own. Jaina froze and turned.

  
  


What had been a lifeless bundle lying in Tenel Ka's arms, raised a small fist as she drew another breath to protest the indignity and trauma of the evening.

  
  


Kyp was closer and so he had already scooped Lelila into his arms by the time Jaina reached his side. He was crying, whispering softly to the daughter he thought he had lost. Jaina reached out a tremulous hand to touch her infant daughter's downy cheek, covered with the dew drops of rain. With the simple touch, the hate faded from her eyes as she met those of her husband.

  
  


"Force Kyp," she asked, her expression slack. "What have we done?"

  
  


"Nothing that cannot be undone at this point," came the voice from beside them. Jaina turned slightly to look at Tenel Ka, just as drenched as she was, but still managing to look regal. She hadn't even noticed, but the Queen had lifted Manon from the edge - who was now being held in a Force bind.

  
  


"But we..." Kyp started before he was cut off.

  
  


"Went after your daughter."

  
  


"With hate in our hearts!" Jaina protested.

  
  


"Understandably so. You haven't killed anyone - you acted as any parents would." Jag spoke from their other side, but his eyes were locked on Tenel Ka. 

  
  


She took up his gaze and his thread. "You touched the Dark, but I think in time, all will be well. You have your children." Tenel Ka's gaze darkened. "You have eachother." Her attention was not on the couple, who were wrapped up in one another and their child.

  
  


"Yes," Kyp breathed slowly, reaching out to touch Jaina's cheek. "We have eachother." Jaina's eyes grew lighter as a small smile touched her lips.

  
  


"Isn't this touching," Manon drawled.

  
  


Tenel Ka tore her gaze away from Jag to glare at the woman. "Don't think I can't touch the dark." The Peace Brigader was silent, as the rain lessened and finally ceased to fall. As the security forces reached the roof to take away the prisoners and escort the Chief of State, as well as her companions down, a small rainbow could be seen on the horizon as it began to dawn.


End file.
